L'escort girl: ni pute…mais soumise
by Kimikokoi
Summary: Pour rendre service à son meilleur ami, Sakura, escort girl à côté de ses études, accepte à contre-coeur d'accompagner le patron de celui-ci à une soirée, en se faisant passer pour sa petite amie. Je vous promets du mordant, de la romance et du lime (âmes sensibles s'abstenir). Sasusaku (principal) Naruhina Nejiten (secondaires)
1. Prologue

**L'escort girl : ni pute... mais soumise**

 **PROLOGUE :**

Sur la terrasse d'un café, en plein mois de mai :

« Allez je t'en prie ! **»** me supplia mon meilleur ami, les mains jointes et le regard larmoyant. Naruto a toujours eu le sens du spectacle, la nuance il ne connaît pas... Un peu comme moi.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider sur ce coup-là ? répliquai-je passablement irritée par la demande extravagante de mon interlocuteur.

\- C'est juste que... J'ai parlé de toi à la belle secrétaire de mon patron et, euh comment dire... Il a entendu notre conversation... et euh... J'ai pas le choix Sakura, soit tu acceptes de l'accompagner en te faisant passer pour sa fiancée, soit je me fais virer ! ».

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Quel culot tout de même ! Il croit que je suis quoi ! Une actrice de bas-étage qui accepte n'importe quel rôle ? Et puis quoi encore ! Mais bon d'un autre côté, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la perte d'emploi du frère que je n'ai jamais eu, quel dilemme ! Après tout c'est juste pour une soirée hein ? Quelques heures à distribuer mes plus beaux sourires, des regards langoureux, il y aura un buffet gratuit avec champagne à volonté et en plus je serai payée que demande le peuple ? Pour rendre service à un ami je suis prête à tout mais là j'ai l'impression d'être... utilisée, piégée.

D'habitude, je choisis les types avec lesquels je sors, et Naruto sait que si j'ai accepté ce boulot c'est à cette seule condition. En soit, je peux refuser aussi. Rien ne m'oblige à accompagner un PDG bourré de fric qui se croit tout permis, mais voilà ! J'ai un sens aigu de la justice et je ne peux tolérer pareil chantage, c'est pourquoi je vais y céder ! Vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ? C'est très simple pourtant : j'accepte pour éviter à mon ami de pointer à Pôle Emploi et j'en profiterai pour remettre à sa place ce mec arrogant que je rencontrerai jeudi soir j'imagine déjà un vieux croûton avec ses pensées perverses, déguisé en pingouin tous les jours que Dieu fait.

« Très bien, j'accepte, mais c'est uniquement pour te sauver la mise et après je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce genre de truc, plus jamais ! C'est clair ?

\- Oh ! Merci soeurette, t'es la meilleure. Je lui ai déjà filé ton numéro donc je lui dis que tu es partante et il t'appellera pour les détails. Encore merci ! Bon je vais inviter la belle secrétaire au restaurant pour fêter ça ! m'annonce-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

\- Et moi ? Tu me laisses en plan alors que je te sors d'un enfer sans nom ?! Okay j'ai compris, comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

\- Hinata ! Elle s'appelle Hinata, et cette fois-ci je suis sûr que c'est la bonne !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, cœur d'artichaut !

\- Et toi tu devrais te laisser aller de temps en temps, vieille fille aigrie ! ».

Le voilà parti, sortant de sa poche de pantalon son téléphone, sûrement pour appeler la demoiselle en question. Hey ! Mais il n'a pas laissé de monnaie ! C'est encore moi qui me tape l'addition. La facture va être salée mon cher Naruto, compte sur moi pour t'administrer une leçon à ma façon.

Je m'appelle Sakura, vingt-cinq ans, je suis escort girl afin de financer mes études de médecine, j'ai un tempérament de feu et il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Quand on taquine une rose, on se pique !


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontre haute en couleur !**

Je n'y croyais pas ! Ce type allait me poser un lapin ?! Il aurait trouvé une autre gonzesse ? Veuillez m'excuser … raclement de gorge...une tout autre gente dame ? Il fallait bien que je m'échauffe pour ne pas faire tache parmi les « grands de ce monde », n'est-ce pas ? Ça allait bientôt faire trente minutes que je poireautais dans un vent glacial, on se croirait au mois de novembre. Encore une fois je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté ce job ! Pas que celui-ci sortait de mes qualifications, loin de là mais tout de même, cette fois-ci je serai peut-être amenée à embrasser mon client et que je sache, je n'étais pas une prostituée. En plus, la façon dont je l'imaginais n'était pas encline au fantasme. Beurk ! Naruto ne m'avait donné aucune information concernant le physique de son patron je savais juste qu'il possédait un véritable empire à lui tout seul, que c'était quelqu'un de sérieux et que s'il avait proposé ce marché c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Mouais ! Je restais sceptique. Un homme, même octogénaire, riche comme Crésus, devait pouvoir se trouver, sans difficultés, une poule de luxe prête à céder à ses moindres désirs et à lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours - ce qui ne devait plus tarder du coup - alors pourquoi moi ? Mon métier consistait à distraire les hommes dans des salons, à porter des vêtements très courts et sexy, mais en tout bien tout honneur. Je n'avais aucun talent d'actrice en plus, il risquait d'être déçu le coco.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, c'était bien lui pourtant qui m'avait dit ne tolérer aucun retard, c'était un comble.

 _La veille dans le logement étudiant de notre héroïne..._

Alors que j'étais en train de profiter de ma séance de massage à domicile après la torture d'une épilation à la cire (ça fait partie du métier dirons-nous), une sonnerie me tira brutalement de mon demi-sommeil. Ce fut donc plutôt froidement que j'accueillis l'importun :

« Allo ! » Un soupir agacé fut exhalé de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, je présume.

\- Quand on est poli, on se présente surtout que je ne pense pas vous connaître ». Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu me radoucir un peu, mais cette voix profonde et suave que j'entendis me chamboula jusqu'au tréfonds de mon être et ce constat m'était insupportable. Un nouveau soupir fut émis, mais je notai un soupçon de moquerie.

« Naruto m'avait prévenu, mais cela surprend toujours d'être reçu de cette manière ». Naruto ? Que venait-il faire ici? Je me frappai soudain le front. Mais quelle gourde ! C'est vrai que son patron devait m'appeler, mais quelque chose clochait selon moi : sa voix ne collait pas avec l'image que je me faisais de cet homme. C'était très dérangeant.

« Oh... Vous êtes le boss de Naruto, c'est ça ? Le type qui l'a menacé de perdre sa place si je ne l'aidais pas... » Et zut ! Moi qui voulais rendre mon implacable justice en toute discrétion pour ne porter aucun préjudice à mon ami, et ben c'était raté !

 _Au même instant, accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, le bureaucrate en question repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt avec son collègue Naruto et les propos qu'il avait tenus en ce qui concernait Sakura._

« Oui c'est ça ». Cette fille était vraiment étrange mon comptable m'avait pourtant averti qu'elle était un rien revêche et qu'il fallait la prendre avec des pincettes. Cependant pour une raison encore indéterminée, cette situation m'émoustillait, _je sens qu'on va s'amuser_. Seulement l'affaire était très sérieuse, rien ne devait mettre en péril mon projet. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? M'accommoderai-je d'un tel comportement ?

« Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et notre ami commun Naruto travaille effectivement pour moi ». D'ailleurs de quoi parlait-elle ? Une menace ? Une proposition malhonnête pouvait-elle être considérée comme telle ? Je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps en débats inutiles, je possédais seulement des arguments... percutants, imparables ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la parlotte, je laissais ça à ma cousine bien aimée. Je chercherai donc plus tard les raisons d'une telle hostilité, déjà elle reprenait : « Bien, je suppose que ni vous, ni moi n'avons de temps à gaspiller alors... ».

 _Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point_ , pensai-je ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce que la demoiselle pouvait bien raconter, et je l'interrompis alors, faisant mine de raccrocher :

« Laissez tomber ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre ». Je prenais un risque calculé et avançai mon premier pion, comment allait-elle réagir...

* * *

 _Quoi ?!_ _J_ _'y crois pas_! À contre-coeur j'avais fini par accepter d'accorder une nouvelle faveur à mon blondinet et là, le type à qui j'étais censée rendre service m'envoyait balader ?! Je crois qu'il ne réalisait pas son erreur : il jouait avec le feu. Même si depuis le départ cette histoire sentait la m..de à plein nez, une fois que j'avais donné ma parole, je ne revenais pas dessus ! J'avais déjà modifié mon emploi du temps de la fin de semaine pour ce mec alors il allait assumer jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? » rétorquai-je sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

* * *

 _Oh ça mord, on dirait!_ Je sentis dans sa voix devenue plus sourde, une détermination hors du commun. Si je prenais un plaisir sans nom à titiller une jeune femme que je ne connaissais que de réputation, il en allait du bon déroulement de la mission. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle mettrait toute son énergie pour la mener à bien. En tout cas, il semblerait que mes retrouvailles fortuites avec cet ancien camarade de primaire soient sources de futures réjouissances, ainsi que de dommages collatéraux que je m'appliquerai à gérer. L'animal semblait farouche, mais il était comme les autres, une fois qu'on cernait sa personnalité, il était plus aisé de l'apprivoiser. Il fallait que je pensas à remercier Naruto pour ses précieuses recommandations. Je manquais cruellement de temps pour parvenir à mes fins et quand il m'avait annoncé connaître la personne idéale pour m'aider, j'avais répondu favorablement à sa requête. Je n'avais pas cherché à connaître les méthodes qu'il emploierait pour ce faire, ne m'inquiétant que du résultat. Et ce joyeux luron y était arrivé en un temps record, pourtant cela en aurait rebuté plus d'une, ce qui m'amenait à croire que ma colérique compagne ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Je devrai donc moi-même l'éclairer mais pas maintenant. L'urgence était d'obtenir de sa part une totale coopération et pour cela je me fiai au portrait qu'avait dressé Naruto de son amie. Mon plan était simple: provoquer intentionnellement ladite personne, en la poussant dans ses retranchements, pour la faire revenir au galop. Ça fonctionnait du feu de Dieu !

« Écoutez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit prêt à obéir à mes instructions sans poser de questions et à défendre mes objectifs avec une motivation sans faille, car l'investissement dans ce poste doit être total. Je me rends bien compte que vous êtes réticente donc j'en conclus que vous ne correspondez pas à ces critères (soupir contrit), malheureusement il vaut mieux que vous oubliez toute cette histoire et...

\- Je marche ! » intervint ma proie du moment. Etait-ce de la colère que j'entendis dans sa voix ? Non... du défi ! Plus que quelques mouvements et je gagnais la partie.

* * *

Maudite langue ! Celle-ci m'avait trahie une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais rester les bras croisés face à une telle provocation. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment désagréable de m'être faite piéger en beauté...

J'aurais sans aucun doute dû prêter une oreille plus attentive à ses explications car je ne serais pas en robe de cocktail légère, dehors, à patienter difficilement dans le froid. À cet instant, je détestai mon tempérament impétueux et ma fierté mal placée, je serais alors sous un plaid à siroter un chocolat chaud tout en bûchant sur le dossier de nouveaux patients.

Tiens, j'entendis enfin le bruit assourdissant d'un bolide qui s'arrêta juste devant moi, et d'où je vis sortir, quelques secondes plus tard, le plus beau spécimen mâle qu'il m'avait était donné de voir et j'en avais vu, vous pouvez me croire. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux brun très foncé avec des longueurs encadrant son visage à la carnation d'albâtre, un physique de mannequin et les iris de ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Il était d'autant plus remarquable que son smoking sur mesure mettait parfaitement en valeur sa large stature et la finesse de ses hanches. Tout à coup, ça me dérangeait moins de m'imaginer l'embrasser...

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, montez ! On n'a pas toute la soirée ». Euh, j'avais bien entendu, il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ? J'étais là moi ! Oh ! Il allait m'entendre, mais pour l'instant je montai sans discuter, mon hôte me tenant la portière passager ouverte. Gentleman ! Cependant il m'avait déjà eue une fois, c'était à mon tour de mener la danse. Il démarra en trombe le véhicule.

« Bien, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite entre nous, commençai-je, j'ai accepté ce boulot pour rendre service à notre ami commun mais à la moindre marque d'irrespect de votre part, je vous plante en plein milieu de votre soirée sans aucun état d'âme.

\- J'entends bien vous accorder le respect que vous êtes en droit d'attendre. De mon côté, je vous demande de me faire confiance, d'abonder dans mon sens en présence de mes collègues, des membres du conseil d'administration et de mes amis.

\- J'ai le rôle d'une potiche quoi, dis-je avec un sarcasme qu'il semblât percevoir car j'eus droit à un regard glacial.

\- Vous êtes bien plus que cela, _ces mots me firent frémir de plaisir_ , mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous établir une liste exhaustive de tout ce que vous serez amenée à faire ou d'épiloguer sur l'importance de votre participation, il fit une pause et soupira une certaine tension habitant son corps, nous sommes arrivés ».

Il stoppa la voiture devant l'entrée d'un magnifique palace et un voiturier était en train d'approcher rapidement.

« Nous sortons ensemble en cachette depuis six mois, très amoureux, on officialise notre relation ce soir. Tutoyez-moi ».

En descendant de la décapotable, un brin agacée, je me mis tant bien que mal dans la peau du personnage:

« J'ai vraiment hâte, mon sucre d'orge. _Mufle !_

\- Après toi, ma colombe ». _Mégère !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Soirée mondaine**

Que dire de cette soirée... Fantasque ? Magique ? Inattendue ? Palpitante !... malgré quelques couacs.

Même si le tapis rouge déployé dans la rue aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, il ne m'avait pas préparée à ce qui m'attendait une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Tout n'était que profusion de richesses, où que mes yeux s'attardent, le luxe était présent. Les robes de haute couture portées par les plus éminentes dames de notre société, les costumes trois pièces hors de prix de leurs époux, les somptueuses tentures brodées de fil d'or et l'imposante fontaine à champagne trônant au centre de la salle de réception me firent tourner la tête quelques minutes. Pour autant, un tel étalage ne put occulter à mon regard exercé, l'hypocrisie irradiant dans les faits et gestes de ces prestigieux invités. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise en ce territoire inconnu. Soudain la main de Sasuke posée sur mon avant-bras exerça une légère pression qui me fit revenir à moi. J'étais là pour une raison précise, et même si ce faste n'était que chimère j'en profiterai autant que cela durerait.

« Vous voyez l'homme grisonnant tenant une coupe de champagne ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, il va falloir me donner plus de détails ou alors me le désigner plus explicitement car vous êtes tous les mêmes à mes yeux, lui dis-je le regard légèrement narquois ». Il approuva ma raillerie en esquissant un sourire, faisant chavirer mon cœur un instant, qui disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un masque d'indifférence.

« Dites tout de suite que je ressemble à un vieil homme ! répliqua-t-il faussement offusqué.

\- Je vous ai blessé ? Pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ».

C'était toujours la même chose, lorsque le contrôle de mes sensations m'échappait, je me protégeais en m'armant d'un humour mordant. En général mon interlocuteur restait coi pour un moment, me permettant de reprendre contenance.

« Comment vous le dire afin que vous compreniez..., il fit mine de réfléchir intensément, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années portant un costume bleu marine, situé à gauche du grand escalier. Il porte des chaussures en cuir noir et...

\- C'est bon je l'ai vu ! Vous auriez pu vous contenter de m'indiquer sa position, vous me prenez vraiment pour une blonde ma parole.

\- Oh non je vous ai blessée ? Pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes inten...

\- C'est bon, vous vous sentez mieux ? Votre égo a repris de la vigueur ?

\- Oui merci, je suis au sommet de ma forme et il n'y a pas que mon ego d'ailleurs » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Je le regardai choquée, mais quel...mufle ! Décidément, c'était le terme qui lui correspondait mieux ! Comme ça je n'aurai aucun mal à fermer mon cœur à double tour. Il s'en était déjà approché de trop près. Je passai donc outre sa remarque toute masculine pour observer l'homme qu'il m'avait tantôt dépeint.

« Qui est-ce ? demandai-je pointant mon menton dans sa direction.

\- Un important investisseur qu'il me faut à tout prix charmer.

\- Et c'est là que j'entre en scène ! fis-je triomphante.

\- Pas spécialement. Mais pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups » finit-il par déclarer avec un haussement d'épaules manquant cruellement d'élégance.

Décidément je saisissais de moins en moins la raison de ma présence à ses côtés, je semblais ne lui servir absolument à rien et ça devenait très frustrant, voire intolérable pour mes nerfs déjà à vif. Et je n'allai pas me gêner pour le lui faire comprendre.

« Dans ce cas je vous laisse « charmer » cet homme, bien que je ne vous voyais pas de ce bord-là, pendant ce temps je vais me rafraîchir en compagnie de ces dames dans leur lieu d'aisance.

\- Plaît-il ? Vous n'êtes pas tenue de faire semblant avec moi, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

\- Je vais aux toilettes ! » murmurai-je un rien déçue.

Un vrai mufle ! Si vous le voulez bien, ça sera son nom de code. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'empêchait de lui faire bouffer le col amidonné de sa chemise. J'enrageais tout simplement mais l'opportunité de me venger se présenta plus vite que prévu, une véritable aubaine. Je jouais avec le feu, car cela revenait à ne pas respecter les termes de notre accord, mais sur le moment, ce fut trop tentant et j'étais trop énervée.

Je parvins à trouver les petits coins au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses – je n'avais pas osé demander à un groom le chemin, au risque de griller aussitôt ma couverture – quand j'entendis deux jeunes demoiselles pouffer à mon arrivée. La discrétion n'était vraisemblablement pas leur plus grande qualité et je profitai, ainsi que les autres femmes présentes, de leurs commentaires acerbes.

« Vous la connaissez ? interrogea une rouquine mal fagotée.

\- Non, jamais vue de ma vie, répondit une brune plutôt replète.

\- Elle est arrivée au bras de vous-savez-qui, intervint une troisième comparse.

\- Non impossible ! Il n'a ja-mais été vu avec une autre fille depuis le mannequin suédois là... son nom m'échappe ». _Un mannequin tiens ! Qui se rassemble s'assemble._

« Ah oui, ils avaient même failli se fiancer mais personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, tout a été annulé précipitamment.

\- Il paraît qu'elle l'a trompé.

\- Nooooon !

\- Siiiiii ! ».

C'était encore mieux qu'une pièce de Marivaux ! En plus, j'étais aux premières loges tout en tenant l'un des rôles principaux renversant!

« Cette histoire remonte à presque un an ! Il a bien dû avoir des aventures, dont cette... Bref ! Vous avez entendu parler du retour triomphal du fils aîné ? Je crois que de graves tensions subsistent entre ces deux-là.

\- Mais ouiiiii ! siffla la brunette semblant frappée d'une illumination.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux autres.

\- La suédoise a dû s'enfuir avec Itachi ! Et la rivalité qu'ils partagent depuis l'enfance n'a fait qu'augmenter ! »

Intéressant, surtout qu'il me semblait avoir entendu Sasuke évoquer la présence de membres de sa famille lors de la soirée. C'était l'occasion rêvée de le tourner en ridicule. Et puis de cette façon je ne transgressai aucune règle, sa famille n'ayant pas été citée parmi les personnes devant lesquelles je devais tenir ma langue. Il fallait d'abord que je sorte d'ici et que je puisse repérer ce fameux Itachi... Ces vipères pouvaient certainement m'être utiles :

« Et toi, le sosie de Mylène Farmer avec le style en moins. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me désigner la personne dont vous parlez si distinctement ? Après tout, il me tarde de rencontrer mon futur beau-frère ». Le sourire que j'arborai alors, devait être vicieux au possible : je jubilais.

* * *

Je regardai longuement disparaître la silhouette élancée de ma cavalière, elle était absolument divine dans sa robe rouge dont le dos nu laissait peu de place à l'imagination, mais qu'importe, le spectacle restait de toute beauté. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto semblait doté d'un très bon goût en matière de femme. Je secouai la tête, de telles pensées ne devaient en aucun cas interférer avec mes objectifs. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Je priai juste fervemment que la demoiselle ne me mit pas dans l'embarras une fois seule, hors de mon champ de vision. Avec un soupir teinté d'ennui, je me dirigeai avec l'assurance qui sied à un membre de la grande famille Uchiha vers l'homme d'affaires qui m'apporterait un soutien financier non négligeable en acceptant le contrat de partenariat que je lui proposai. Le businessman montrait quelques réticences étant donné la tendance du marché actuel mais je me devais de le persuader du bien-fondé de cet investissement. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, mon sort résidait entre ses mains mais il ne le saurait pas.

Notre entretien se déroulait comme prévu, mon charme opérait et les craintes de mon pigeon... euh de mon interlocuteur disparaissaient comme neige au soleil, quand des rires familiers vinrent chatouiller mes oreilles et que mes yeux captèrent un froissement de tissu rouge carmin près de la fontaine décorative. Une vision cauchemardesque se matérialisait devant moi, j'en fus temporairement paralysé : Sakura badinait avec mon frère aîné le plus naturellement du monde.

* * *

Quel être charmant ! Si la rumeur était fondée, je pouvais comprendre aisément que la suédoise soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Il avait tout pour plaire. Plus avenant que son frère cadet, sa conversation était intéressante, avec toujours le mot pour rire et son physique était des plus attrayants quoique moins sculptural que mon complice. D'ailleurs j'essayai d'en savoir un peu plus sur Sasuke, histoire d'obtenir un moyen de pression quelconque, mais Itachi déviait habilement le sujet, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser davantage ma curiosité. Je trouvai cependant étrange que lui, cherche à savoir comment se passait notre vie de couple, si les affaires marchaient, et si j'avais une implication même minime dans l'entreprise. Ne pouvait-il pas poser directement ces questions à son frère ? Leur rivalité légendaire en était peut-être la cause...

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'enchaînais mensonge sur mensonge ! Et je me trouvais plutôt douée finalement. Je n'avais qu'à imaginer des situations plausibles, prenant référence sur des expériences personnelles et surtout sur celles de mes amis.

Question 1 : Comment nous-sommes nous rencontrés ?

En voyage d'affaires, j'assistais à une conférence médicale sur la chirurgie gynéco-obstétrique – hé oui ! Mon classement avait été suffisamment bon pour que je choisisse le domaine de mon internat – et lui avait un rendez-vous professionnel dans les mêmes locaux. On a flashé l'un sur l'autre à la cafétéria, échangeant rapidement nos numéros. J'évitai de donner la localisation et la date pour garder une marge de manœuvre. Il ne chercha pas à le savoir non plus.

Question 2 : Vivions-nous ensemble ?

Non... On se voit souvent mais je vis dans mon studio d'étudiante pour m'éviter la fatigue liée à un rythme de travail important. Mais cette situation risque de changer rapidement. Après tout, il a bien dit que nous étions « fiancés », ça me semblait logique.

Question 3 : Arriverai-je à supporter le défaut notoire de son frérot ?

Première colle ! Je veux dire, je le connais à peine alors je suppose qu'on avait pas du tout la même analyse de cet être qui est certainement plus complexe que le personnage qu'il m'a été donné d'observer... Oui, car je l'aime, pour le meilleur... et le pire ! C'est une bonne réponse non ? Vague, surfaite mais correcte... je crois.

Question 4 : ça ne me dérangeait-pas que l'entreprise familiale finance des actions plus ou moins douteuses ?

Que, quoi ?! Je ne suis pas au courant ! Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Grrrr j'aurais dû me renseigner au préalable, c'était la moindre des choses pourtant. Là j'avais besoin d'aide... Que faisait Sasuke ? Itachi attendait patiemment ma réponse et je sentais que notre supercherie était sur le point de voler en éclats. Vite, il fallait que je dise quelques chose !

« J'avoue que l'entreprise ne m'intéresse pas, seul votre frère compte et si je...

\- Affirmer cela signifie que vous ne le connaissez pas, que vous ne l'aimez pas. Vous êtes comme les autres, un vautour guettant deux fauves dans le combat de leur vie, prêt à arracher le moindre morceau de viande qu'il restera sur la carcasse du perdant ».

Je ne comprenais pas ? Il le défendait ? Pourtant n'étaient-ils pas censés se haïr cordialement ? Note personnelle : ne plus se fier aux racontars de pimbêches cloîtrées dans des toilettes.

« Tiens frangin, tu daignes enfin me saluer ? s'exclama Itachi à l'arrivée de mon sauveur. Je n'avais jamais pensé éprouver du soulagement en sa présence. Il ne répondit rien et m'agrippa vivement le bras m'éloignant du regard inquisiteur de mon bourreau.

* * *

\- Vous me faites mal ! se plaignit Sakura.

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui est la personne avec laquelle vous discutiez ? ». Je savais que je lui faisais peur mais elle devait comprendre la gravité de son acte. La voyant prête à répondre innocemment à une question somme toute rhétorique, je poursuivis :

« Ne dites surtout pas un mot. Vous venez certainement de foutre en l'air des années de sacrifices ! ». Je ne m'attardai pas longtemps sur son visage car ses yeux reflétaient de l'incompréhension et de la nervosité. Très bien ! C'était l'effet recherché. Mais je n'appréciais pas pour autant voir ses traits réguliers déformés par une peur et une douleur que je lui infligeais.

« Attendez-moi dans ma chambre, je vous rejoins au plus vite. Ne discutez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je vais voir s'il est encore possible de rattraper votre incommensurable bourde. ». Je lui remis dans la main la carte magnétique donnant accès à la plus belle suite de cet hôtel et me retourna derechef vers l'être qui ne semblait doué que pour faire de ma vie un enfer.

* * *

Je m'étais précipitée dans ladite chambre pour camoufler les larmes qui dévalaient désormais mes joues, sans pouvoir les retenir. Je l'avais bien cherché en même temps. Je voulais me venger et déstabiliser l'homme qui m'avait embarquée dans cette histoire à dormir debout. Mais justement, je ne connaissais absolument rien de cette histoire et j'avais du mal à admettre qu'il y avait sûrement plus qu'une simple rivalité entre ces deux-là. L'enjeu était apparemment de taille et je ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Pourquoi en étais-je autant affectée ? Parce que j'avais failli à ma parole ? Parce que Naruto avait raison et que Sasuke n'avait pas fait appel à moi juste pour rompre son quotidien d'homme fortuné mais blasé ? Je me devais de faire quelque chose ! La jeune femme effondrée que j'aperçus dans le miroir de la salle de bain ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais une femme forte, intelligente, belle, téméraire aussi. Je m'étais toujours targuée d'être disponible pour mes amis, de tout faire pour les aider et même si Sasuke était loin d'en être un, j'avais accepté de participer à un plan qui semblait bien plus grand que moi et que mes égoïstes pensées. Nous étions sur le même bateau et devions tout faire pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Ma décision était prise : Sasuke, prépare-toi à rencontrer la vraie Sakura ! Un nouveau coup d'oeil à mon reflet, confirma que je devais d'abord effacer les traces de mon trouble passager.

Durant ce laps de temps, Sasuke entretenait une conversation des plus électriques avec son frère.

* * *

« Où l'as-tu pêchée celle-ci ? Sur internet ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle en ces termes ! ». Cette phrase était sortie trop naturellement pour qu'elle n'ébranle pas ma conscience pendant quelques secondes et un regard sur le visage d'habitude avenant de mon aîné, m'indiqua que lui aussi, était surpris.

« Tu as presque réussi à me faire avaler que tu tenais vraiment à cette nana. Elle a de quoi occuper un homme je n'en doute pas mais de là à projeter de t'unir à elle, comment dire... Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- Elle est bien plus que ça pour moi, elle te surprendra.

\- Elle ne te connaît pas ! Ne partage rien avec toi ! Mon pauvre Sasuke, ne me dis pas que l'histoire va se répéter ? Tu es bien plus naïf que je ne le pensais ou alors toute rationalité a finalement quitté ton esprit. Une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner contre moi, petit frère.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi, Itachi.

\- Alors c'est ça ! Tu as un plan. Tu n'as jamais été très bon au poker, pourquoi en serait-il autrement dans la vie. Je connais tes cartes avant même que tu ne fasses la première mise. Ne me sous-estime pas, tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

\- Hé Itachi ! interpela une voix ferme vers laquelle nous nous retournâmes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de répondre à ta question.

\- Sakura, tu devais m'attendre dans la chambre.

\- Non ! tu m'as dit de me taire pour ton bien, et tu m'as caché bien des choses apparemment. Ce que je peux comprendre ! Vraiment ! On ne se connaît que depuis peu mais mes sentiments sont sincères alors... ».

Elle planta son regard hypnotique dans celui incrédule de mon frère et poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais je t'empêcherai de faire de nouveau du mal à Sasuke. On ne vient pas du même monde, mais là d'où je viens, on se bat pour ceux qu'on aime. Je n'ai peut-être pas les bons mots, ce qui t'as fait douter de la véracité de notre relation. Alors je vais laisser parler les actes ».

La minute qui suivit me parut irréelle. Sakura m'embrassait. Une main sur ma cravate, elle avait tiré dessus pour que nos bouches se rencontrent en un baiser bien trop passionné et fougueux pour ma santé mentale. Je perdis bientôt tout contrôle et passa une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. La rugosité de ma paume entra en contact avec le douceur de sa peau, parcourant d'électricité mon corps tout entier. La pression de ses lèvres s'était atténuée, la folie de l'instant ayant fait place à la délectation puis... le vide. Elle avait mis fin au baiser qu'elle avait initié, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

« hum. La scène était plutôt convaincante je le reconnais, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça, commenta Itachi, disons que je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Au moindre faux pas, je ne vous raterai pas. Bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée les tourtereaux... Que le meilleur gagne ».

C'est sur cette parole empreinte de menace qu'il nous quitta mais l'atmosphère garda encore longtemps trace de sa toxique présence.

* * *

PS: Alors, il commence fort notre petit couple, qu'en pensez-vous?


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Dans la cour des grands.**

Devant mon miroir, j'inspectai une dernière fois mon reflet : une tignasse blonde un rien rebelle, de grands yeux bleus expressifs, et des traits encore juvéniles alors que j'approchai déjà de la trentaine. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec mes vingt-huit années au compteur, ni trop vieux ni trop jeune. J'avais encore le droit à des sermons de la part de « vrais adultes » et je me sentais parfois déphasé lorsque j'écoutais la façon dont pouvaient s'exprimer les adolescents de nos jours.

Je me rendais d'un pas assuré à un entretien d'embauche. Mon agence d'intérim m'avait contacté il y a quelques jours, en m'affirmant avoir trouvé le poste pour lequel j'étais fait. Mon profil remplissait tous les critères de la fiche de recrutement et c'est donc avec le moral gonflé à bloc que j'avais appelé l'entreprise dont il était question pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. C'est une jeune femme qui m'avait répondu et qui me proposa de rencontrer le directeur du service comptabilité ainsi que la directrice des ressources humaines, c'est-à-dire elle-même.

Tout s'organisa assez rapidement car la place vacante ralentissait l'efficacité de l'entreprise et cela était impensable. Je n'étais peut-être pas le mec le mieux organisé, le plus réfléchi mais allez savoir pourquoi, les chiffres ça me connaissait.

Depuis toujours, ayant peu de biens, j'avais appris à économiser, puis plus tard j'avais fait mes premiers placements afin de faire fructifier les résultats de mon labeur et surtout j'appréciais cette sécurité que cela m'apportait : les chiffres ne mentaient pas et ne vous abandonnaient pas.

J'avais travailler quelques temps en back office pour une banque, mais je n'aimais pas le stress que cela engendrait. La pression était énorme. Les mathématiques vous permettaient de manipuler des sommes d'argent astronomiques alors même que tout cela restait immatériel. Une erreur, une hésitation, et l'argent vous filait entre les doigts entrainant de lourdes pertes.

J'avais beaucoup maigri durant cette période, Sakura, ma meilleure amie s'était inquiétée et m'avait convaincu de changer de branche. Heureusement grâce à une option de mon master et quelques UV (unités de valeur) complémentaires, j'avais pu obtenir une équivalence pour prétendre à un poste d'expert comptable. Rien de très passionnant mais cela me convenait très bien. Je préférais largement trouver la dose d'adrénaline qui pimenterait ma vie autrement, sans que ma santé ne pèse dans la balance.

Je me retrouvais donc devant l'immense building de la Uchiha Corporation, entreprise florissante qui s'était imposée dans le milieu de l'innovation informatique en formant ses propres ingénieurs et techniciens, achetant à tour de bras les droits sur de nombreux brevets concernant le développement durable et la technologie de pointe. Les autres entreprises n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

J'avais lu dans un célèbre magazine économique que l'établissement était dirigé d'une main de fer par le fils cadet de son créateur, depuis maintenant cinq ans. Fugaku Uchiha avait laissé à son descendant une mine désaffectée, l'entreprise courant à la faillite, et lui en avait extrait directement des lingots d'or, grimpant dans les échelons, bataillant pour se frayer un chemin vers le sommet.

J'admirais cet homme qui était certes né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais avait connu l'humiliation, la honte, et avait consacré sa jeunesse et sa vie à restaurer l'honneur de sa famille. Il y avait eu de lourds soupçons quant aux méthodes utilisées mais aucune preuve n'avait pu être apportée, il s'agissait sûrement de rumeurs colportées par des concurrents jaloux de son succès.

Uchiha... plus je prononçais ce nom, plus il m'était familier, je ne cessai de m'interroger durant le trajet. Je m'étais dit de prime abord que c'était normal étant donné la renommée de l'entreprise mais je commençais à penser que c'était bien plus que cela, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs beaucoup plus anciens, enfouis dans un passé que j'avais longtemps cherché à effacer.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que j'étais arrivé, je n'eus donc pas le temps de fouiller davantage dans ma mémoire, car l'heure approchait dangereusement et je ne voulais pas être en retard en sachant ce que ça m'avait coûté comme effort pour arriver avec vingt minutes d'avance.

Passant par la porte tambour donnant accès au siège de l'entreprise, je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'accueil. Une jolie petite brune jouait les standardistes, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, tout en écrivant sur un bloc-notes les informations utiles qui lui permettront de transmettre le message aux employés travaillant dans les étages. J'en profitai pour admirer l'architecture du bâtiment qui était d'ailleurs impressionnante et très moderne. La demoiselle avait apparemment fini sa communication mais ne semblait pas vouloir me renseigner ce qui me fit perdre le peu de patience que j'avais en réserve.

« Mademoiselle ? ». Toujours aucune réaction ! « Mademoiselle ! ». Elle fit un signe demandant d'attendre encore un moment. Mais ce n'était plus possible, pas question de faire mauvaise impression.

« Vous venez de tacher votre chemisier avec l'encre de votre stylo, c'est pas de chance, laissez-moi vous aider ! ». Et avant que la secrétaire ait le temps de réagir et de découvrir l'imposture, je pris un mouchoir et fis mine d'enlever une bavure tout à fait inexistante. Mais c'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour capter l'attention de la jeune femme, qui semblait hypnotisée par mon regard.

« Reprenons depuis le début, je suis attendu par une certaine Mme Hyûga et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la faire patienter plus que de raison alors... si vous aviez la gentillesse de m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrai la trouver, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant ».

J'agrémentai mes propos d'un sourire charmeur qui eu raison de la pauvre fille. Celle-ci ne put que pointer de son index l'ascenseur à sa gauche menant au bureau de la directrice des ressources humaines et bégaya après avoir péniblement déglutit:

« cin...cinquiè...me é-é-é-tage, por-te droite... au fond ». Je la remerciai chaudement lui laissant espérer quelque chose de plus après mon entretien.

Ne me préoccupant pas davantage des émois de mon guide, je continuai mon chemin vers l'ascenseur, en levant les yeux vers la verrière qui créait un puits de lumière énergisante. Malheureusement, se faisant, je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui courait presque, une pile de dossiers entre les mains. La catastrophe ne put être évitée, nous nous heurtâmes de plein fouet.

« Mince, il ne manquait plus que ça ! » maugréai-je, mais voyant la mauvaise posture de mon vis-à-vis, je ravalai mon mécontentement et lui offris mon aide afin de rassembler rapidement ses affaires. Une feuille attira mon regard, et pour cause ! Je vis ma photo et compris qu'il s'agissait de mon CV. Tendant le document à la personne que je n'avais pas vraiment regardée jusqu'à présent, je me permis de dire malicieusement :

« Celui-là je le connais, ce n'est pas le plus intelligent mais ce n'est pas non plus un mauvais bougre. J'espère que vous lui laisserez une chance ».

La jeune fille m'arracha la feuille, murmurant un discours incompréhensible dont j'interceptai au vol un « il se prend pour qui » et un « je suis en retaaaard ». Je me retins d'éclater de rire trouvant son comportement fort divertissant. Nous entrâmes de concert dans l'exiguïté de l'ascenseur. Ils auraient quand même pu en choisir des plus grands ! C'était du moins ce que je me serais dit, en toute autre compagnie...

Que me voulait cet homme, me suivait-il ? Et pourquoi m'adressait-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours ? Après réflexion, il n'avait pas non plus l'air méchant, un peu simplet peut-être... Il portait un léger parfum, très agréable. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Sasuke m'avait confié depuis le début de la semaine, la lourde responsabilité de recruter un nouveau comptable pour le service dirigé par M. NARA Shikamaru, comme l'indiquait l'inscription sur la porte du bureau vers lequel je me dirigeais.

Mon cousin avait « toute confiance en mon jugement » pour le citer, et c'était ma première grande épreuve en tant que nouvelle directrice des ressources humaines. J'avais travaillé avant en tant qu'assistante de l'ancien directeur, mais celui-ci avait pris sa retraite et Sasuke m'avait proposé le poste. Le fait d'avoir été major durant toute la durée de mes études et d'être membre de sa famille étaient évidemment des atouts importants. Je me savais compétente mais ne pouvait m'empêcher de douter de tout, et surtout de moi-même. Et si je choisissais un mec fainéant ? Un à la tête du service était bien suffisant, il fallait donc trouver quelqu'un qui puisse être son bras droit. Et si j'engageais un être malveillant projetant de détourner les fonds de l'entreprise ? Oh mon dieu non ! Me voilà repartie dans mes délires. J'avais enchaîné les rendez-vous depuis lundi, mais aucun candidat n'avait retenu réellement mon attention. Ils possédaient tous des cursus impressionnants qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs feuilles, pourtant, il manquait le petit plus qui me disait que la personne conviendrait au poste et surtout, qu'elle serait prête à s'investir pour le futur de l'entreprise.

Ce que les gens ne percevaient pas de l'extérieur et qui leur faisait immanquablement défaut dans leur façon d'aborder cet entretien, c'était l'ambiance toute familiale qui régentait le fonctionnement de l'ensemble des services, jusqu'au sommet de la hiérarchie. Pourrais-je trouver la personne idéale dans le temps imparti par mon patron et respecté cousin ? Rien n'était moins sûr d'après moi. La poisse !

Arrivée devant le bureau, je pris une profonde inspiration et toquai à trois reprises à la porte. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis le jeune homme responsable de ma chute poursuivre son chemin. Je n'attendis pas l'invitation du maître des lieux, qui de toute évidence ne me parviendrait pas, et pénétrai aussitôt dans la pièce. La pénombre environnante n'incitait qu'à la sieste, heureusement que la faible lueur venant de l'écran de l'ordinateur confirmait que Shikamaru était bien présent et en train de travailler. Si Sasuke lui passait ses extravagances, c'était uniquement car son efficacité n'était plus à prouver. Seul le résultat comptait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à répéter, finissant par s'en convaincre lui-même, mais je le connaissais comme personne et savais que ce grand requin des affaires était guidé avant-tout par son cœur et par de profondes convictions humaines.

Toutefois il fallait gratter un peu la surface pour s'en rendre compte, ce qui n'était pas la première pensée qui venait vous frapper quand vous le rencontriez pour la première fois. Non, en général, sa beauté vous envoûtait puis son arrogante assurance et sa légendaire froideur vous donnaient envie de fuir de toute urgence. Très pratique dans le monde dans lequel il évoluait.

« Déjà l'heure ? ronchonna Shikamaru.

\- Oui, notre premier postulant doit être arrivé maintenant. Par contre, on ne va pas rester dans votre bureau aujourd'hui, j'ai dû mal à prendre des notes avec si peu de luminosité.

\- « Tu » ! Combien d'fois j'vais devoir te l'dire. On a presque le même âge et tout ce protocole m'ennuie alors... « Tu », compris ?

\- Oui… soupirai-je et il fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite, nous allons aller dans la salle de réunion, si TU le veux bien.

\- C'était pas si difficile ! Laisse-moi prendre un café et j'te rejoins, tu n'as qu'à commencer sans moi. Tu gères le blabla et moi je m'occuperai de la partie compta, ça marche ? Allez à toute ! ».

Comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de le retenir. Un café ? Il était plutôt allé fumer pardi ! De nouveau, je me retrouvais seule, confrontée à mes inquiétudes. Je poussai un long soupir et me forçai à sourire pour m'encourager. D'un pas pressé, je longeai le couloir menant à mon bureau pour déposer quelques affaires et prendre le nécessaire pour ce qui m'attendait. La salle de réunion se trouvait juste en face, séparée de mon bureau par une salle d'attente.

C'était là que patientait péniblement Naruto.

J'étais bien installé, et personne ne pourrait me reprocher un quelconque retard ! J'aurais pu tenter de me calmer en feuilletant les périodiques posés sur la table basse, mais l'alignement parfait de la pile qu'ils formaient m'en avait fortement dissuadé, me sachant incapable de remettre les choses en l'état si j' y touchais. Finalement, ayant oublié mon téléphone chez moi en partant, je ne trouvai rien de mieux pour me distraire que d'observer les personnes graviter autour de moi, discuter de leur travail ou des derniers potins.

Soudain la très jolie demoiselle, rencontrée accidentellement, apparut, et je suivis des yeux son déhanchement pressé créé par la rapidité de ses courtes enjambées. Elle semblait aussi nerveuse que moi, ça nous faisait un point commun, souris-je in petto. Le regard focalisé sur quelques papiers, elle passa devant moi et entra dans la salle jouxtant le secrétariat. Comme je l'avais deviné, c'était avec elle que j'avais rendez-vous, sa sortie du bureau de Mme HYÛGA Hinata venait confirmer mes soupçons. Bercé par ses agréables pensées, je sursautai en entendant une voix douce et hésitante prononcer mon nom.

« Monsieur... Uzu-maki Naruto ? ». Je trouvai charmant sa façon de se pencher sur sa feuille afin de ne pas écorcher mon nom.

« Oui, je suis à vous ».

Le jeune femme ne releva pas la tête et m'invita à la suivre dans la salle de réunion. Une trop grande pièce pour seulement deux personnes, pensai-je. J'aurais préféré un lieu moins froid, moins spacieux. L'ascenseur me semblait parfaitement convenir subitement.

"Installez-vous, je vous prie" invitai-je le jeune homme désignant un siège en face de moi. _Allez !,_ me dis-je en mon for intérieur, _tu peux y arriver toute seule, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Nara était utile pour le moment_.

Rassurée je décidai de débuter l'entretien. Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la lettre de motivation et au CV que j'avais posés sur la table devant moi, la photo me fit tiquer. Je relevai brutalement les yeux et rencontrai ceux moqueurs et chaleureux de Naruto.

« Alors ça ! On fait pas mieux comme signe du destin non ? ».

Sans en connaître encore la raison, je voulus sourire mais me retins, ma position actuelle ne me permettant pas de fraterniser avec mon interlocuteur.

« Vous savez, j'ai rencontré depuis le début de la semaine, un grand nombre de prétendants pour ce poste, et tous avaient beaucoup d'expérience et de qualités. Mais ce qui m'intrigue quand je regarde votre parcours c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire alors, ma question est simple et en même temps, elle déterminera pour beaucoup ma décision vous concernant : vous semblez bien moins qualifié alors, pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous choisir ? ».

Naruto semblait réfléchir et prendre le temps de peser ses mots, je voulais le déstabiliser et j'espérais qu'il ne me sortît pas le même discours que tous les autres.

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres justement. Je ne suis peut-être pas bardé de diplômes, mais je pense que mon parcours suggère ma capacité à prendre de bonnes décisions. Je ne change pas d'avis ou de job comme de chemise. Je m'investis toujours dans ce que je fais, je n'abandonne jamais. Je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie et je ne prendrai pas de raccourcis. Dans cinquante ans quand je regarderai le chemin réalisé, je pourrai être fier de moi. Ma réussite je ne la devrai qu'à moi-même et aux personnes qui auront cru en moi. J'espère sincèrement que la Uchiha Corporation et ses dirigeants en feront partie ».

Pendant quelques minutes, je laissai résonner ses mots dans ma tête et dans la salle vide, et je sus. Cette détermination dans son regard, cette conviction dans sa voix, qui n'avait pas tremblé, on aurait dit Sasuke il y a cinq ans, quand il a supplié son père de lui faire confiance.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, le doute n'inondait pas mon cœur et aucune ombre n'obscurcissait mon esprit. Ma décision était prise. Je pris mon téléphone portable et cherchai dans mon répertoire le nom de mon collègue.

« Shikamaru ? Pas la peine de venir, je l'ai trouvé. De quoi la compta ? Ah ! Il a travaillé dans la Konoha Bank, en back office. Sa mission consistait à faire du référencement et il a aussi été assistant trader pendant un an et demi ».

J'étais stupéfait : J'étais pris...ou pas ? Qui était au bout de fil ? Je me rappelai qu'une autre personne était censée assister à l'entretien. Elle devait sûrement discuter avec le directeur du service pour lequel j'avais postulé.

« Tu...dix minutes ? Très bien, à tout de suite ».

Elle se retourna vers moi. « Euh... Il doit passer quelques appels et me recontactera ensuite, en attendant je suis censée vous tenir compagnie... Vous voulez un café ?

\- Volontiers. Dites, si j'ai bien compris... Ma réponse vous a plu ? ».

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, l'assurance, ou plutôt la résolution qui me caractérisait perçait dans le ton de ma voix.

C'était que c'en était presque contagieux ! Je sentais qu'il avait l'âme d'un leader et qu'il saurait se faire respecter, j'en était même convaincue.

« J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, répondis-je en souriant tendrement, il y a en vous quelque chose de peu commun, qui ne pourra être que bénéfique à l'entreprise et votre caractère contrebalancera judicieusement la nonchalance de M. Nara. Vous formerez un duo de choc.

\- Vous semblez me dire que ma place est assurée mais je préfère attendre la réponse de votre collègue. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai toujours été une tête brûlée, cependant l'expérience m'a appris à refréner un peu mon enthousiasme... Ce n'est pas évident, vous pouvez me croire !

\- Oh oui ! Vous avez raison... Mais je me battrai pour vous, comptez sur moi et s'il le faut, je demanderai l'appui de mon cousin ».

Ma propre détermination me surprit, pourtant j'était prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Décidément, il avait vraiment une influence positive sur ma personne.

« Tenez, votre café ». Je l'avais emmené dans mon bureau, où je possédais ma propre machine. Au moins j'étais assurée de déguster un bon arabica.

« Merci Madame.

\- Mademoiselle ! C'est... mademoiselle », répétai-je, soudainement submergée par la timidité. Ah non alors ! J'avais énormément travaillé pour me débarrasser de cette émotion malvenue je devais me reprendre, mais mon compagnon n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de m'aider.

« Oh alors... Vous êtes célibataire ?

\- Ou-ou... oui ! Je…, je tentai d'éclaircir ma voix, je suis seule.

\- Dans ce cas, je tenterais bien ma chance ».

La voyant rougir, je voulus la taquiner davantage, « après tout, vous me faites tellement de compliments depuis tout à l'heure, et vos paroles à mon propos m'incitent à croire que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente... Ai-je tort ? ». Bon j'y étais peut-être aller un peu fort, mais le destin se devait parfois d'être provoqué. Dring ! Sauvée par le gong, la belle jeune femme décrocha, vive comme l'éclair.

« Alors ?

\- Ne le laisse pas partir ! déclara mon interlocuteur avant de raccrocher illico.

« Allo ? Shikamaru ?... Bon , je crois que ça veut dire oui. Monsieur Uzumaki, bienvenu chez nous ! ».

Avec l'obtention de ce travail, je ne pus échapper à la paperasse qui allait de paire, mais à l'instant même, je m'en fichais éperdument ! J'avais réussi ! Et rien ne pouvait venir altérer ma joie.

« À quelle heure vous terminez ?

\- Oh je... ne pense pas.

\- S'il vous plaîiiit, pour fêter ça !

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, mon cousin n'accepterait pas une relation entre collègues et ce n'est pas...

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi, mais maintenant que vous le dites si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi, je ne dirai pas n...

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je... se dépêcha-t-elle de dire très embarrassée.

\- Je vous taquine, rigolai-je, détendez-vous ! Mais au fait... en quoi votre cousin est concerné par vos relations et surtout par votre travail.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Oui, le PDG, et alors ?

\- C'est mon cousin, glissa-t-elle.

« Oh ! » me contentai-je d'émettre, réduit temporairement au silence. Je repris mes esprits en quelques secondes et me penchai vers elle pour l'avertir. Se voulant comme une menace, les mots qui suivirent la firent frissonner, de plaisir, je l'espérais :

« Je trouverai bien un moyen. Je vous l'ai dit non ? Je sais ce que je veux dans la vie alors... Tenez vous prête ! ». Je quittai les lieux non sans lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Sasuke... Uchiha... et voilà qu'une fois encore, ce nom venait hanter mes pensées. C'est alors qu'en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je vis entrer dans le building, un homme de belle stature, brun, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour saluer la secrétaire, qui tomba presque en pâmoison.

Sasuke Uchiha... mais oui ! C'était lui ! Le garçon renfermé qui préférait rester en classe ou aller à la bibliothèque pendant les récréations, pour s'avancer dans les devoirs ou tout simplement pour s'instruire.

Tandis que je continuais d'observer mon ancien camarade de collège, une idée germa doucement dans mon esprit. Comme je l'avais annoncé à Mademoiselle Hyûga, je trouverais un moyen de l'approcher. Or celle-ci avait l'air de respecter à la lettre ce que pouvait lui demander son cousin, qui ne m'était donc pas inconnu. Je devrais donc passer par lui, pour convaincre la jeune femme de m'accorder un rendez-vous bien moins... professionnel. Je ne savais pas encore exactement comment j'allais m'y prendre mais quand l'opportunité se présentera, je n'y réfléchirai pas à deux fois, je la saisirai. Foi de Naruto !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous! C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à vous directement dans un chapitre dites donc!**

 **Pour commencer je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et encore plus si vous me donnez votre avis. Si je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de fictions c'est par amour pour les mangas et la culture japonaise, ainsi que la littérature. Je n'ai aucune prétention dans le domaine mais je souhaite m'améliorer donc j'attends de vous des conseils, des avis honnêtes sur l'histoire, les personnages, la prévisibilité, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez moins. Même si ce n'est que quelques lignes cela ne pourra que m'être utile.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour répondre au commentaire d'un Guest (je ne sais pas vraiment du coup à qui je m'adresse mais la personne se reconnaîtra je pense): Si je ne mets pas POV de untel devant chaque paragraphe c'est par principe, dans un livre ça n'arrive pas et je me refuse à le faire. Maintenant je pense que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous laisser dans les premiers mots un indice pour qua vous sachiez l'identité du narrateur, par un accord de participe passé, d'un adjectif etc. Je vais essayer de retravailler sur les prochains pour que cela soit peut-être plus évident mais je ne mettrai pas d'annonce de changement de point de vue.**

 **J'espère que tous comprenez cette exigence que j'ai envers moi-même, si d'autres partagent l'avis de ma Guest n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça veut tout simplement dire qu'il faut que je progresse dans cet aspect de l'écriture.**

 **Bref! C'est devenu plus long que je ne le pensais ^^ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment en ma compagnie et celle des personnages. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il se construit autour de Naruto, je ne l'ai donc pas fait de la même manière que les autres.**

 **Je vous bisouille et à bientôt!**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Marché conclu ?**

Six mois qu'il travaillait pour la Uchiha Corporation. Six mois que Naruto tentait par tous les moyens de séduire sa renversante collègue, pour laquelle il avait eu le coup de foudre, il le savait. Six mois qu'elle lui opposait son refus, avec le même prétexte, un peu trop commode à son goût, mais pas assez convaincant pour abandonner. S'il n'y avait comme obstacle à leur romance que son éthique professionnelle et la désapprobation de son patron et cousin, il en faisait son affaire. Cependant sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve durant ce laps de temps et il commençait à croire que sa tâche serait infiniment plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait d'abord envisagé.

Entrant comme tous les jours de la semaine dans le bâtiment plus qu'impressionnant de l'entreprise qui l'avait embauché, il essaya d'ignorer Ten-Ten, la jolie secrétaire à qui il avait fait plus ou moins du gringue le jour de son entretien, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle était en train de discuter avec Sasuke Uchiha en personne. Hum ! Naruto se frotta le menton. Ils avaient l'air proches ces deux-là, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir une information intéressante en fricotant innocemment avec elle. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, il alla à la salle de repos et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de son désir.

« Bien le bonjour Hinata ! Tu vas à la réunion ce matin ?

\- Bonjour Naruto ! Oui évidemment, et d'ailleurs Shikamaru et toi y êtes conviés, pour ne pas dire obligés d'y participer ». Cette sentence arracha une grimace au nouvel adjoint du service comptable. Hinata se retint in extremis de sourire.

Pour être honnête, elle était tombée sous le charme de cet énergumène. Infatigable bosseur mais ayant besoin d'une bonne motivation, drôle et sérieux quand il le fallait, son tempérament avait eu raison de son cœur tendre. Mais il était hors de question de le lui avouer ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui prêter plus d'attention que le permettait leur relation de travail. Ce serait désobéir à Sasuke et elle ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir. Elle espérait secrètement que Naruto ne renoncerait pas à sa cour, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils puissent ainsi vivre quelque chose ensemble, mais cela semblait appartenir au domaine du rêve.

« Hinata... » l'appela-t-il soudain très sérieux. « Si je t'invite à nouveau au restaurant, tu me repousseras... encore? ». Sa réponse était toute prête, mais ce ton si solennel lui faisait craindre le pire.

« Oui Naruto, ma réponse reste la même ». Voyant se dessiner sur les traits tant aimés de Naruto, le plus triste des sourires, Hinata sentit la panique et le désarroi s'emparer de tout son être.

« J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'embêterai plus. Je crois que je vais accepter le rendez-vous que me propose inlassablement la fille de l'accueil. Peut-être m'aidera-t-elle à tourner la page ? ». Qu'avait-il dit ? La fille de l'accueil ? Ten-Ten ? Elle l'appréciait d'ordinaire mais là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui arracher les cheveux. Toute cette violence de lui ressemblait pas, que lui arrivait-il ?

Naruto espérait ne pas commettre d'erreur en essayant de rendre jalouse sa belle, mais ça lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Une fois son café avalé, il retourna au rez-de-chaussée laissant la demoiselle seule, se débattant avec ses sentiments.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il redressa les épaules, bomba le torse et plaça sur sa bouche un discret sourire, qui se voulait aguicheur. Tiens, maintenant que certains souvenirs de son enfance avaient refait surface, c'était Sasuke qui lui avait appris ce truc. Enfin pas personnellement, il avait pu seulement l'observer adopter cette attitude maintes fois et l'avait mise en pratique presque aussitôt. La clé du succès : entretenir le mystère et rester inaccessible tout en montrant à notre cible que l'on apprécie sa compagnie. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Satisfait de son apparente décontraction, il se dirigea sans hâte vers la secrétaire.

« Bonjour Ten-Ten, comment vas-tu ? ». La jeune fille lui jeta à peine un regard, froissée quelque peu, par l'indifférence qu'il lui avait montrée depuis ses débuts dans la boîte. _C'était plutôt mal parti !_ songea-t-il. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant te voir, mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand on est passionné comme moi par son travail... », _ou devrais-je dire par ma jolie collègue_ , rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. « J'aimerais me faire pardonner ! Accorde-moi un dîner... non ! Accorde-moi même juste une heure de ton temps ».

Ten-Ten continuait de faire semblant de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, écoutant attentivement son plaidoyer. Malgré son manque d'expérience, cette dernière n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vu la façon dont il mangeait des yeux la DRH s'il venait à sa rencontre, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Légèrement blessée dans son orgueil, elle décida de tirer avantage de la situation.

« Pardon, on se connait ? ». Très mal parti en effet... Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que son charme n'agirait plus sur elle et puis de toute façon, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête depuis... - allez, autant l'admettre – depuis toujours, malgré ses efforts pour l'en extraire.

« Écoutez monsieur, si vous souhaitez m'inviter à sortir, il va falloir faire la queue car en ce moment je croule sous les demandes ! ». Il n'y avait rien de plus faux, mais ça il ne pouvait le savoir. Ten-Ten s'amusait comme une folle. Le regard paumé de Naruto et son sourire de playboy figé sur les lèvres étaient la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'obtenir un coupe-fil ? » proposa-t-il, récupérant promptement ses moyens.

« Eh bien... Si la personne en question acceptait d'être mon esclave durant une après-midi... je pourrais bien lui rendre la pareille. Intéressé ? ».

Naruto avait senti le traquenard mais ce n'était que justice. Le choix ne lui appartenait plus, il devait donc céder au caprice de la jeune fille.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. Mercredi après-midi, il y a les vœux du maire mais on n'est pas tenus d'y assister donc si ça te convient, les locaux étant fermés...

\- Parfait ! Disons à 13h30, devant le Starbuck de la place d'Émile Loiseau. Sois en forme surtout ! ». Naruto tiens-toi bien, car elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il retourna rapidement à son poste car il ne s'y était pas encore présenté depuis le début de la matinée, et même si son supérieur direct n'était pas très à cheval sur les horaires, le travail devait être rendu en temps et en heure. Il lui tardait d'être le surlendemain.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, la réunion était passée a une vitesse folle pour Hinata. Depuis que Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il allait certainement sortir avec Ten-Ten, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle l'avait ignoré tant bien que mal, et elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin se détendre seule dans son bureau.

Profitant de la pause déjeuner, elle descendit les étages, bien décidée à discuter avec sa prétendue rivale. Quant à celle-ci, se préparant à confier le standard à un collègue, elle vit Hinata avancer droit sur elle à une vitesse fulgurante, aussi rigide qu'une statue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal à l'aise, à part peut-être en primaire.

Il faut dire que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient de longue date à l'instar de Naruto et Sasuke, sauf que celles-ci s'étaient vraiment côtoyées.

D'un an son aînée, Ten-Ten s'était liée d'amitié avec Neji le grand-frère d'Hinata. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle lui avait plutôt imposé sa présence au point que désormais ils ne puissent se passer l'un de l'autre. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle fréquentait Hinata, et même si elles n'étaient pas de grandes amies, elles s'appréciaient mutuellement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état ? Ça devait être une affaire de la plus haute importance...

« Hey Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il-

\- Il faut qu'on parle », la coupa-t-elle nerveusement. Elle l'exhorta à la suivre dans le cagibi qui servait à stocker les fournitures de bureau de l'accueil. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures de ses articulations blanchirent. « Est-ce que... C'est pas facile... Il faut que je sache... Ten-Ten, est-ce que Naruto et toi... êtes..

\- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je reconnais que Naruto est très charmant », elle se reprit en voyant le visage d'habitude serein de la jeune fille pâlir à vue d'oeil, « mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville de tu-sais-qui alors,... hé mais... tu en pinces vraiment pour le nouveau alors ! » réalisa-t-elle soudain. En un temps record les joues d'Hinata virèrent de blêmes à cramoisies.

« Nooon, pa-pas du t-t-tout... C'est j-ju-ste par... » qui essayait-elle donc de leurrer ! Elle n'avait jamais su mentir et n'appréciait pas quand les autres le faisaient aussi alors, vaille que vaille, elle assumerait ses sentiments... tant que le principal intéressé restait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Omettre n'est pas mentir, ...si ?

« Je, euh, je le trouve sympa. Je crois qu'il me plaît... beaucoup ». Heureusement que son interlocutrice était dotée d'une ouïe performante car elle avait presque chuchoté la fin de sa phrase. Alors comme ça leur béguin était réciproque, fabuleux ! Elle avait hâte de voir comment leur petit jeu allait évoluer car il était évident qu'avec Hinata, Naruto allait souffrir avant que leur relation puisse se concrétiser, et tout ça à cause de son sens aigu du devoir. Elle avait été curieuse de connaître la raison du revirement du jeune homme et de son invitation, mais était plus que persuadée désormais, que cela concernait celle qui avait ravi son cœur. Que mijotait-il ?

Éprise de justice, plus que de romantisme, elle n'aimait pas voir la sœur de son confident, ne pas profiter des joies que la vie avait à offrir, parce que son cousin l'avait plus ou moins « sauvée », enfin elle ne connaissait pas les détails.

Ten-Ten appréciait le grand patron, qui sous des airs de porte de prison – une magnifique porte de prison entendons-nous bien – un homme très humain se cachait. Ils partageaient une relation très professionnelle mais quand il émettait des demandes délicates, ou sortant du domaine du travail, c'est elle qu'il chargeait de les satisfaire il avait une grande confiance en elle, et souvent celles-ci requéraient un minimum de tact et de discrétion. Les enjeux étant la plupart du temps de grande envergure.

En y repensant, ce matin, Sasuke l'avait chargée de la mission la plus farfelue qui soit. Elle ne savait pas encore comment la mener à bien, et encore si cela était possible ! Elle serait peut-être obligée de jouer le rôle si elle ne trouvait personne avant le jour fatidique, cela signifiait qu'elle avait un délai de trois jours. Sasuke n'en démordrait pas et son projet serait reporté de toute façon au mois prochain, pour l'occasion du premier vernissage du nouveau musée, dont la Uchiha Corp était le plus gros donateur. Reculer pour mieux sauter, hein ? De plus, son chef n'accepterait pas d'attendre aussi longtemps pour mettre à exécution son plan, il ne laissait rien au hasard et si l'histoire était éventée entre temps, ce serait la catastrophe. Elle réalisa alors que la belle Hinata était toujours devant elle, en train de triturer anxieusement un pan de sa chemise. Devait-elle la rassurer, ou faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le comportement du jeune homme ? Ce n'était pas à elle de révéler ses sentiments mais ne pouvait pas décemment laisser la jeune fille endurer la souffrance de l'incertitude. L'espoir ! C'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment.

« Écoute ma belle, mercredi après-midi je vois Naruto pour évaluer le budget nécessaire à l'organisation de la soirée des anciens, je vais essayer de le sonder un peu, ok ? Tu me connais, je fais tellement garçon manqué, que les hommes se confient à moi très facilement ! Fais moi confiance ».

À travers sa voix perçait la souffrance de n'être jamais que la « bonne copine », et surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle éprouvait pour un beau brun. Hinata ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était, décida d'acquiescer silencieusement, légèrement apaisée par les paroles de sa confidente du moment. Décidément, ce mercredi ne serait pas un jour comme les autres pour l'ensemble de nos protagonistes, tous attendaient avec impatience, l'instant des révélations.

Enfin le jour fût heures ! Trois heures que Ten-Ten l'embarquait d'un magasin à un autre pour parfois en ressortir sans aucun achat, ce qui avait le don de frustrer au plus haut point le pauvre Naruto, esclave du jour. Il savait très bien pourquoi il n'accompagnait jamais Sakura faire les boutiques car une simple balade se transformait en véritable expédition ! Et évidemment dans l'histoire, il jouait le rôle de la mule. Il s'était juré qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus ! Peine perdue ! La secrétaire avait amené la chose tout en finesse, et il n'avait pu refuser. Et surtout il n'avait encore obtenu la moindre bribe d'information pouvant l'aider dans sa quête. Loin d'être idiot et il comprit les intentions de la jeune fille. C'était pour elle une petite revanche quant au comportement quelque peu grossier qu'il avait eu avec elle.

Elle estima une demie-heure plus tard qu'elle lui en avait assez fait baver et l'invita à se restaurer dans un salon de thé réputé et puis elle se rincerait l'oeil au passage. En effet, cette échoppe était tenue par son meilleur ami et grand-frère d'Hinata, Neji. Issus d'une noble famille, dès leur plus jeune âge des maîtres de toutes sortes leur avaient enseignés les arts traditionnels transmis depuis des générations et notamment la cérémonie du thé. Si Hinata avait suivi cet apprentissage par obligation, Neji s'était passionné pour cet art d'une insoupçonnable complexité. Il traitait les thés comme on le ferait d'un grand cru français.

Le baccalauréat en poche, il était parti faire le tour des plus grandes cultures de thé, allant de la Chine au Sri Lanka, avide de connaissances. Après deux ans passés en vadrouille, il était enfin revenu et avait ouvert son premier salon de thé. Il y confectionnait ses propres mélanges, plus subtiles et plus envoûtants les uns que les autres. En l'espace de quelques mois, la réputation de sa boutique n'était plus à faire. Sa famille réticente au début, le soutenait maintenant financièrement et il projetait de construire un véritable laboratoire afin de se consacrer plus amplement à la création, sa véritable passion.

En entrant au Byakugan, Naruto crut un moment avoir remonté le temps. Les palissades en bois, ornées de papier de riz tendu, étaient décorées d'estampes japonaises. Le bruit apaisant produit par le ruissellement de l'eau de la fontaine, constituait le principal fond sonore du salon. Tout n'était que raffinement, délicatesse et paix. Ten-Ten passait beaucoup de temps dans ce lieu exceptionnel qui rappelait les maisons traditionnelles de Kyoto.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un yukata les invita à se déchausser et les guida ensuite dans une pièce privée. Ici, ils pourraient parler librement sans être dérangés. Elle gloussa devant les yeux émerveillés de son infortuné compagnon.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un tel endroit existait à Konoha », commenta-t-il fébrilement. « C'est une merveille.

\- Attends de goûter le thé, tu ne trouveras pas de breuvage plus harmonieux qu'ici.

\- Je te fais confiance. À t'entendre, on dirait que tu es tombée amoureuse de ce lieu.

\- C'est presque ça », dit-elle gênée par sa perspicacité. « C'est du patron dont je suis entichée, mais c'est un secret. Hinata le sait mais c'est tout alors je compte sur toi.

\- Hinata ? » répéta Naruto soudain plein d'entrain. _Parfait_ pensa-t-il, elle amène elle-même le sujet. « Vous êtes proches ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et c'est chez lui que je t'ai amené ». Naruto fit rapidement les liens et comprit que le salon appartenait à l'aîné de sa dulcinée, dont était éprise sa collègue. « Elle a très vite vu ce que je m'obstinais à nier c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Neji ». Elle leva la main pour intercepter une serveuse. « Ayumi ! C'est possible de faire venir Neji afin d'avoir ses recommandations ?

\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle Ten-Ten, mais Monsieur Hyuuga est en conférence avec des entrepreneurs pour son futur projet et ne se trouve pas à la boutique ». Notre petite brunette ne réprima pas son mécontentement et fit une moue boudeuse, c'était pas de chance.

« Alors je prendrai le thé du jour avec des pâtisseries. Naruto ? ». L'interpellé commanda la même chose n'étant pas un aficionado. Quelques minutes passèrent avant de voir réapparaître la dénommée Ayumi avec une théière en fonte et les précieuses feuilles qui dégageaient déjà un délicieux parfum.

« Mais... c'est... incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais rien bu de pareil !

\- Je t'avais prévenu », déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Neji met au point lui-même ces décoctions de plantes, chacune recèle des vertus particulières et des saveurs uniques ». Elle prit une pâte de haricot rouge sucrée, dessert typiquement japonais et décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. « Pourquoi voulais-tu tant me parler ? ». Naruto, surpris, faillit se brûler la langue. Prenant le temps de s'essuyer la bouche, il réfléchissait en même temps à la façon d'aborder les choses. Finalement, la franchise lui sembla être la meilleure.

« Voilà, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai un faible pour Hinata et-

\- Oui ça je le savais ! Mais encore ». Une fois de plus, Naruto resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser ou s'apercevoir au travail. Percevant sa muette interrogation, elle y répondit. « À chaque fois que vous déambulez dans le hall d'entrée ensemble, je te vois avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et puis... elle m'a plus ou moins dit que tu lui tournais autour depuis ton arrivée. Elle pense que ça te passera et-

\- Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit ! Je ne joue pas avec elle si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ». Son honnêteté était évidente pour sa comparse qui hocha la tête pour le calmer.

« Je te crois ». Étant donné que ses sentiments amoureux étaient partagés, elle savait ce qui ou plutôt « qui » mettrait un frein à leur relation. « Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'es sûre que tu n'es pas un agent secret en réalité ? ».

Médusé, il choisit de confier à la demoiselle ce qui le préoccupait depuis plusieurs mois. Son discours dura bien trois-quarts d'heure, heureusement que la secrétaire avait pour habitude de prêter l'oreille à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« En gros, tu t'es dit « hey ils ont l'air de s'entendre pourquoi ne pas chercher un moyen de pression pour négocier avec le chef la possibilité de sortir avec sa cousine ? », je me trompe ? ». Il la regarda avec un sourire hésitant car la suite se jouait à quitte ou double, allait-elle acceptait de l'aider ? « Je ne sais pas si... mais peut-être que...

\- Arrête de me faire mariner, est-ce que tu as un indice quelconque ?! » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Très bien, c'est vraiment parce que ça m'ôterait une épine du pied que je te parle de sa situation plus qu'inquiétante mais ça reste entre nous, promis ?

\- Tu as ma parole ! ».

C'était au tour de la jeune femme d'évoquer l'étrange sollicitation de leur patron, sans pour autant dévoiler la raison de celle-ci. Cela reviendrait à Sasuke, une fois la négociation conclue. Naruto ne perdit pas une minute et retourna confiant au siège.

Sans attendre le consentement du PDG, il débarqua comme une tornade dans l'immense bureau de Sasuke, sa secrétaire personnelle tentant vainement de faire sortir l'importun.

Sasuke en pleine conférence téléphonique leur jeta un regard noir plein de colère, leur intimant de se taire sur-le-champ. Un regard qui les changea en statues de sel durant les dix minutes qui mirent fin à la communication.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Karin pourquoi avez-vous laissé entrer cet homme sans invitation ?

\- J'ai essayé monsieur mais je... », elle laissa sa phrase en suspens comprenant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un reproche que d'une véritable question. « Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur. Je vais le faire sortir tout de suite.

\- Pas la peine... ».

Il dévisagea l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux : un regard clair et franc, une démarche assurée, une tignasse blonde. Si on pouvait lui accorder une qualité, c'était son excellente mémoire. Il se souvenait très bien de ce camarade de classe chahuteur, dont il avait apprécié le comportement entier, le seul qui avait osé lui adresser la parole sans crainte et qui avait essayé de le sortir de son isolement.

« Naruto Uzumaki, que me vaut l'honneur ? ». Non étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas oublié son nom et son visage, Naruto fit comme s'il ne s'était pas passé plus de dix ans depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« Ten-Ten », dit-il tout simplement. Et en un regard, ils se comprirent.

« Karin refermez la porte derrière vous, s'il-vous-plaît ». Il attendit que sa secrétaire quittât la pièce avant de poursuivre. « Je croyais avoir rêvé quand je t'ai aperçu il y a quatre mois lors de la grande réunion du personnel. Comme ça tu travailles pour moi ?

\- Hé oui ! Le monde est petit ! Ça fait six mois maintenant mais on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler et je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tes scrupules ne t'ont pas freiné aujourd'hui », commenta-t-il ironiquement. « Alors dis-moi, que se passe-t-il avec Ten-Ten ?

\- Apparemment je serais le seul à pouvoir trouver la solution à ton épineux problème, c'est pourquoi elle m'a envoyé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

\- Ma meilleure amie serait parfaite ! Elle est escort girl, elle sait se comporter en société même si la délicatesse ne la définit pas. Elle est très professionnelle et droite. Tu n'auras pas à craindre un quelconque attachement ». Cela semblait trop beau pour être honnête.

« Où est l'os ?

\- Hinata. Je veux ta parole que tu glisseras un mot en ma faveur. Tu l'encourageras à accepter une sortie avec moi. Si avec ton approbation elle refuse encore, je laisserai tomber. Mais je suis vraiment sérieux avec elle, et son refus réside dans sa crainte de te décevoir.

\- Essaierais-tu de me faire chanter ? ».

Personne au grand jamais n'avait osé faire une telle chose. Bien que se sentant insulté, Sasuke admirait l'audace et le courage de son vis-à-vis. Sa curiosité était piquée pour autant il ne consentirait pas à être le seul à prendre un risque dans cette histoire. « Sache que si la personne que tu me présenteras n'est pas digne de ma confiance, c'est ton poste que tu mets en jeu ». Il omit cependant de préciser, qu'il ne le renverrait pas. Il s'agissait juste de lui donner une leçon à sa façon. Il avait déjà une idée du nouveau travail qu'il lui imposerait, et se réjouissait par avance. « Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

\- Marché conclu ! Tiens le numéro. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, fais gaffe, elle a sacré tempérament.

\- J'en ai sûrement mater des plus coriaces », répliqua-t-il un sourire un coin, l'air déjà victorieux.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, je t'aurais prévenu ».

Ils se séparèrent quelques temps après, Sasuke lui expliquant plus en détail la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'affaire était urgente et rien de pouvait être laisser au hasard.

Le lendemain, Naruto déjeuna avec sa fidèle amie Sakura. Finalement, elle prit moins mal la chose que prévu ! La suite, vous la connaissez.


	6. Chapitre 5

Konnichiwa amis lecteurs! Je vous souhaite d'abord plein de bonheur et d'amour pour cette nouvelle année et puis surtout la santé!

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié pour la bonne raison que très peu de retours me sont donnés, j'ai du mal à savoir si cette histoire plaît vraiment ou sans plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour non seulement me motiver, mais m'aider à progresser. Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire une dissert évidemment mais juste un mot sur la trame ou les personnages, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, les émotions ressentis pendant la lecture, des passages qui vous ont plu et d'autres pas du tout. J'écris pour le plaisir mais aussi pour m'améliorer donc pas d'hésitations! Je vous dis un gros merci d'avance. Sur ce bonne lecture!

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Partners in crime.**

Itachi parti, Sasuke m'empoigna le bras et à grand pas se dirigea vers les ascenseurs menant aux chambres de l'hôtel. Je peinais à suivre son rythme mais je ne voulais en aucun cas briser le silence qui s'était installé, pour lui demander de ralentir. Quand je sentis l'entorse me guetter, j'y fus pourtant obligée.

« Hé vous avez le feu aux fesses ? ». _Très élégant Sakura, bravo !_ Le voyant me jeter un regard empli d'incompréhension, je complétai donc mon propos. « Si vous continuez à courir, vous allez devoir me porter car je vais me casser une cheville avec mes talons ». Seul un soupir d'agacement me répondit, toutefois il réduit son allure. « Merci », murmurai-je incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Le baiser que nous avions échangé me revenait en mémoire. En tenant compte de l'enchaînement des précédents événements, lorsque je les avais aperçus l'un rouge de colère contenue et l'autre souriant sournoisement, cela m'avait semblé être l'unique solution pour atténuer les soupçons du frangin. Le temps que l'ascenseur parvienne en haut de l'immeuble, la scène se rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête. Sasuke était bien plus grand que moi et pour l'obliger à venir à ma rencontre, la cravate était l'accessoire idéal. Je n'ai réalisé ce que je faisais que lorsque mes lèvres découvrirent la douceur des siennes. Instantanément, mes sens s'aiguisèrent, me permettant d'en apprécier plus encore la souplesse et la fermeté. Un parfum typiquement masculin, légèrement poivré, émanait de sa personne et m'enivrait au plus haut point. Une de ses mains se posa en bas de mon dos et une chaleur nouvelle s'empara de mon être. Rapidement je mis fin à notre échange craignant que la situation ne m'échappât. À ce souvenir, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je sentis mes joues prendre une légère teinte. _Pourvu qu'il ne le remarque pas !..._ Raté ! Il s'en aperçut je le compris à l'étirement de sa bouche... que je rêvais de goûter encore. _Oh non ! Je devais être écarlate à présent._

Il fallait vite reprendre mes esprits, tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, oui voilà ! Cela faisait partie de mon travail même si j'y avais pris du plaisir. Raisonner ainsi m'aida à faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce que nous nous approchâmes de la suite. Mon compagnon glissa la clé magnétique dans la fente et ouvrit la porte. La chambre était décidément magnifique, je me voyais bien vivre dedans.

Ni elle, ni moi nous décidâmes à parler. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Le moment des explications était arrivé, cependant je ne parvenais pas à mettre mes idées en ordre trop bouleversé parce qu'il s'était déroulé entre nous, seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil depuis, et j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas non plus sereine. Au moins, nous étions sur un pied d'égalité. Il me fallait quelque chose pour recouvrer ma lucidité. Je me servis donc un verre du Scotch rangé dans le mini-bar, et cela me permit de briser la glace.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Ils ont du porto, du martini, des sod-

 _-_ La même chose ! ». Sérieusement ? Je ne l'aurais pas imaginée ingurgiter un alcool aussi fort, elle devait être encore plus chamboulée que je ne le pensais. Ce constat gonfla mon égo déjà bien hypertrophié, je le reconnais. Je sortis donc un autre verre et le remplis afin d'accéder à sa demande. Sans aucune manière, elle me le prit des mains et en avala le contenu cul sec.

« Un autre s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Certainement pas ! J'ai besoin de toute votre attention pour ce que j'ai à vous dire ». J'avais haussé légèrement le ton de part ma nervosité et je vis que cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

« Hé parlez-moi autrement. Je vous ai rendu service, je ne suis pas votre boniche pour autant ». Et voilà je l'avais froissée. Que devais-je faire ? M'excuser ? Hors de question !

« Vous avez failli tout faire capoter, alors ne me parlez pas de service.

\- Je me suis rattrapée alors vous devriez me remercier !

\- Parce que vous m'avez embrassé ? Vous pensez que mon frère est aussi naïf que ça ? ».

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle, c'était gaspiller de l'énergie inutilement, mais ça avait eu le mérite d'aborder le sujet qui devait nous préoccuper véritablement. Je poussai un nouveau soupir manifestement la situation actuelle m'épuisait plus qu'un marathon.

« Vous devez comprendre que la situation entre lui et moi est... tendue. Il ne s'agit pas que d'une rivalité fraternelle.

 _-_ Oui, je m'en suis aperçu en vous observant de loin ». Sa voix s'était adoucie, signe qu'elle était prête à écouter mon histoire.

« Asseyez-vous, on sera mieux », désignant le sofa et montrant l'exemple, « vous avez faim ? ».

Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de toucher aux différents stands de nourriture installés dans le salon et que mon estomac commençait à me rappeler à l'ordre. Je fus attendrie par sa sollicitude et je me rendais bien compte que cet homme n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. J'hochai la tête énergiquement montrant ainsi que l'idée de commander quelques amuse-bouche auprès du room service me plaisait. C'était bien lui qui payait hein ?

« Que voulez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant le menu afin que je puisse choisir. Il y avait tellement de mets, que je ne savais où donner de la tête.

« Et vous ? ». Il m'adressa un sourire désolé qui m'émut plus que de raison.

« Ce qui s'est passé m'a coupé l'appétit, pour être honnête ». Je tiquai.

« Dites que je ne suis pas douée ! » lançai-je vexée.

« Mais de quoi vous parl... Oh ! Je vois. En fait, je faisais plutôt allusion à mon altercation... Mais en ce qui concerne notre... rapprochement, je peux vous assurer que votre prestation était tout à fait... honorable ».

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? C'était la première fois que je bégayais comme ça. Elle ne devait en aucun cas savoir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, j'essayais donc de ménager son égo tout en restant le plus neutre possible.

« Honorable prestation ? ». Elle avait l'air outrée, je n'avais pourtant rien dit de mal... Les femmes et leur susceptibilité !

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Quelque chose comme... plaisant ? Agréable ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas de honte à apprécier un baiser », ajouta-t-elle le regard malicieux. Elle voulait jouer à ça...

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est votre cas ? » rétorquai-je. J'avais gagné par K.O. ! Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je prendrai du homard et des profiteroles », finis-je par annoncer, totalement désarmée. Il s'en était bien sorti le bougre. Finalement, je n'arriverai pas à connaître le fond de sa pensée. Se déplaçant jusqu'au téléphone mural, Sasuke passa commande, et me lorgnait effrontément, me faisant me sentir encore plus risible que je ne l'étais. Nos chamailleries avaient réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, mais ce ne fut que temporaire. Il vint se rasseoir, un air absorbé sur le visage.

« Avant de commencer, que savez-vous de ma famille et de mon entreprise ?

\- Pas grand chose honnêtement. Je suis tellement prise par mes études et mon boulot que je ne me tiens pas vraiment informée. Alors m'intéresser à la vie de quelques milliardaires... ». Il arqua un sourcil l'air soupçonneux. « Non vraiment, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me jette sur vous comme une folle hystérique. Avant de vous rencontrer ce soir, je ne connaissais que votre nom. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi vous pouviez ressembler ou de l'âge que vous aviez.

\- Très bien, je vous crois ! Naruto ne vous a vraiment rien dit alors. C'est surprenant !

\- Naruto ? ». Pourquoi me semblait-il y avoir anguille sous roche. La relation que ces deux-là entretenait n'était pas que professionnelle, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. « Comment avez-vous rencontré Naruto déjà ?

\- Ce n'est pas le propos », trancha-t-il, « ce que je vais vous confier concerne ma famille et le futur de l'entreprise, cela doit rester entre nous, même Naruto ne doit pas être au courant. Si vous divulguez quoi que ce soit, comptez sur moi pour faire de votre vie un enfer, suis-je clair ? ». Je lisais dans ses yeux toute la véracité de ses propos. Le trahir ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit.

« Vous avez ma parole ».

Elle semblait sincère et de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je décidai de lui raconter l'origine de l'entreprise, du courage de mon père qui avait fondé ce business en tant qu'autodidacte. Je lui parlai de ma mère, fidèle épouse, qui avait su gérer la maison sans l'aide de son mari et qui l'avait soutenu contre vents et marées. Itachi, premier né, était destiné à hériter de l'affaire, cependant ça ne l'intéressait pas, à l'époque et avait préféré partir une fois le bac en poche, faire le tour du monde.

Quant à moi, j'étais fasciné par ce que mon père avait accompli et je voulais marcher sur ses traces. J'ai donc étudié le monde des affaires, fait une grande école et lorsque Fugaku, mon père, s'était retrouvé au bord de la banqueroute, je l'avais aidé à remettre sur pied l'entreprise familiale. Par la suite, il m'avait proposé un poste décisionnaire. Fatigué, avec un cœur menaçant de le lâcher, il me céda petit à petit les rênes. Mon avenir était pour moi tout tracé.

C'était sans compter sur mon frère, qui à peine revenu depuis trois mois se sentait subitement concerné par le bien-être de la firme, et pensait pouvoir prétendre à l'héritage qu'il avait abandonné en nous quittant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient comploté tous les deux mais, peu de temps après, notre paternel nous avait annoncé qu'il nous considérait tous deux capables de reprendre le flambeau.

Sans était trop pour moi qui avait suer sang et eau pour la remettre à flot, qui m'était tant investi. Le plus fou, était son critère de sélection. Il choisirait celui qui trouverait celle, qui à l'instar de notre mère, serait notre partenaire pour la vie.

En gros, il pensait que notre vie privée devait être le reflet de l'entreprise : équilibrée et stable. D'une part, je ne courrais pas après les filles, c'est elles qui venaient à moi, d'autre part je n'avais pas de temps à consacrer à une greluche superficielle. Ma mère était un genre de femme qu'on ne faisait plus. Notre génération était égoïste, avide de sensations fortes. Dès qu'il était question de répartir les corvées, de faire des concessions sur nos loisirs propres pour le bien de l'autre, ou pire encore quand les émois passionnels des premiers jours laissaient place à la tendresse, et à la moindre tentation il n'y avait plus personne ! Très peu était prêt à signer un contrat à durée illimitée comme le mariage.

D'un point de vue personnel, bien sûr que j'aimerais, dans l'idéal, vivre une relation comme celle de mes parents, j'avais même failli tenter l'expérience, mais cela c'était soldé par un échec avant même de passer devant monsieur le maire. Ma fiancée de l'époque avait cédé aux avances de mon séduisant frérot, puis ils s'étaient enfuis au Bahamas. Elle m'avait laissé le soin de prévenir nos invités et les médias. Cela m'a vacciné et je ne m'approche que par nécessité du beau sexe.

Enfin, là où je voulais en venir véritablement, c'était que, convoiter tout ce que je possédais était symptomatique chez mon frère. Telle était ma situation à l'heure actuelle.

« Si je comprends bien, votre père vous a laissé diriger la Uchiha Corp, depuis quelques années déjà, pour vous avertir au final que votre frère était toujours en lice.

\- Je ne peux accepter qu'Itachi me vole ce qui me revient de droit après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Cela signifie, rentrer dans le jeu lancé par votre père. Vous devez donc vous trouver la compagne parfaite en l'espace de...

\- Il prendra sa décision dans six mois.

\- Seulement ! Comment peut-il espérer que vous trouviez l'amour en si peu de temps !

 _-_ Exactement ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir mon frangin saccager mon travail.

\- Et c'est maintenant que j'interviens, je suppose. Vous attendez de moi, de prétendre être cette femme durant le temps imparti, afin de convaincre votre père de vous confier la direction.

\- Finalement, vous n'êtes pas si bête. En fait, je vous embauche comme fiancée en intérimaire, sous contrat.

\- Et c'est là que vous allez sortir de votre veston un feuillet stipulant les objectifs de ma mission et les règles à respecter ».

Je voyais qu'elle avait balancé cette phrase sous le ton de la plaisanterie, cependant... Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire !

« L'accord rédigé est dans un coffre, chez le notaire, mais vous en savez désormais trop pour que je vous laisse l'opportunité de vous rétracter ».

Il se saisit du bloc-notes posé sur une des tables de chevet et il commença à écrire. Alors il était vraiment sérieux ! Deux minutes plus tard, je signai la feuille qui m'engageait à apparaître devant notaire demain afin de parafer le contrat définitif, et à garder ces précieuses informations confidentielles sous peine de... verser des dommages colossaux. Un employé de l'hôtel vint très vite après ça, sonner à la porte pour apporter mon repas, que j'ai dévoré. Sasuke me retint quelques heures supplémentaires, qu'on passa à mieux se connaître et à regarder la télévision, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un certain invité, puis il me raccompagna chez moi.

 **«** Venez à cette adresse demain matin, à huit heures, ne soyez pas en retard ». Comment pouvait-il être à la fois charmant et glacial ? Franchement c'était dérout- « Et merci de... de m'aider », il se racla la gorge, gêné, « vous n'allez pas vous enfuir en courant n'est-ce pas ? Je peux compter sur vous... pour demain ? ».

Dans sa voix perçait un tel sentiment d'insécurité, dont la cause ne m'était à présent plus inconnue, que cela me remua une fois de plus.

« Oui je... », soupirant, « je serai là ». Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus rassurant possible, auquel il répondit.

« Je vous dis à demain alors ».Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa voiture et avec un dernier geste de la main, il s'en alla.

Une fois à l'intérieur de mon petit appartement, je décidai de me glisser avec délice sous la couette telle quelle, ôtant juste ma robe. Après tout, il n'y avait personne pour me dire que j'étais crade ou que je sentais fort, la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirai était une bonne nuit de sommeil, surtout que je devais me lever tôt. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?... Deux heures du matin ! J'éteignis la lumière et priai pour tomber rapidement dans les bras du séduisant Morphée.

Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ? Je m'impatientais dans le bureau du notaire. Déjà que je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, puisque j'avais dû me rendre en urgence sur mon lieu de travail, pour une panne du système de sécurité, je ne supporterai aucune contrariété aujourd'hui.

« Excuse-moi Gaara, j'en ai pour une minute ». Je sortis de la pièce pour appeler ma future collaboratrice. _Décrochez ! Mais décrochez !..._ « Ah enfin, madem-

 _\- Bonjour, oui c'est moi, je suis actuellement en salle d'opération ou avec le plus beau mec de l'univers, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire »._ C'était le répondeur.

 _Tsss, cette fille !_ Il n'y avait pas à dire on ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle, cela m'arracha un sourire, si rapide que seul un œil averti aurait pu le noter. Je réessayai une deuxième fois et obtint le même résultat, elle allait me rendre fou. La troisième fois je lui laissai un message bien senti.

 _Bip bip ! Bip bip !_ Satané réveil, je ne commençais à bosser à l'hôpital qu'en début d'après-midi alors pourquoi sonnait-il ! Soudain les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et zut ! Je quittai précipitamment la chaleur de mon lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, une douche s'imposait. Essayant de battre des records de vitesse, je n'avais pas encore vérifié l'heure qu'il était, sachant pertinemment que je devais être à la bourre. J'avalai un verre de jus d'orange, deux biscuits... brossage de dents... pas le temps de se maquiller ! J'étais prête à partir à...7h50 ! Oh mer..credi ! Il allait me tuer, sauf...et si j'avais attrapé un rhume durant la nuit... non ? Où est-ce que c'était en plus ?

Je jetai un regard sur le papier qu'il m'avait refilé, c'était à vingt minutes en bus. Je sortis en trombe de mon immeuble et courus jusqu'à l'arrêt, heureusement que ce moyen de transport était plutôt fiable. Je n'eus qu'à patienter trois minutes pour voir l'encombrant véhicule se stopper devant moi. Ouf ! Je pus trouver une place assise. La nuit avait été courte. Morphée avait tardé à pointer le bout de son nez. Tantôt je me disais que j'étais complètement folle d'avoir accepter ce boulot, puis je visualisai le mannequin qui me servait de patron et je me félicitais de mon génie. Mon cerveau faisait des nœuds.

J'eus la bonne idée d'allumer mon téléphone qui était resté en mode avion. L'écran afficha une notification : le mufle avait essayé de m'appeler un nombre incalculable de fois et avait déposé un message vocal. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'écoutai : _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel de merde, je croyais que je pouvais compter sur vous, je suis sûr que vous êtes encore en train de pioncer ! Ramenez votre joli petit cul d'emmerdeuse rapidement ou alors je... ou alors je... je vous mettrai une déculotté en plein milieu de votre fac !_ Tut tut tut...

Au moins, mes fesses étaient à son goût... Toujours rester positive ! Il fallait que je le rappelle, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, bien que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Rassemblant une nouvelle fois mon courage, je demandai à joindre mon correspondant.

« SA-KU-RA... dites-moi que vous êtes juste derrière la porte, je vous en prie, dites-le.

\- Je suis juste derrière la porte !

 _-_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueu-

\- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de le dire, je ne fais que vous obéir !

\- Vous êtes... grrrr. Où êtes-vous ?

 _-_ Je suis quoi ?

\- On s'en fiche pour le moment, dépêchez-vous !

\- Dites ça au chauffeur du bus !... Sasuke ? Oh ! Il a raccroché... ». Je regardais l'heure tourner, plus que cinq minutes et je serai là.

Sakura m'envoya un texto. Cinq minutes hein ? Je ne tolérerai pas une seconde de plus de retard, si elle n'arrivait pas à temps je me ferais le plaisir de mettre ma menace à exécution. Je m'en délectai d'avance, bien que quelque chose me chiffonnait... je ne voulais pas que d'autres hommes profitent du charmant tableau que cela ferait. Dix, neuf, huit, sept. « Je suis là ! » cria-t-elle du hall d'entrée, finalement j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait réussi. J'étais prêt à la sermonner mais lorsqu'elle m'apparut vêtue d'un vieux jean, et d'un t-shirt rose passé de mode dont l'étiquette dépassait, toute ma colère s'évapora. Je ne pus retenir un fou rire.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? ». Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, la fatigue certainement. Cela ne plut pas à la jeune femme. « Mais dites-moi !

\- Vous avez mis... Ahaha... vous avez mis votre, votre haut... à l'envers !

\- Mais vous êtes dingue, ma parole ! Et c'est ça qui met à genoux le grand Uchiha Sasuke ! Il se stoppa net.

\- Personne ne me met à genoux et encore moins une femme !

\- Susceptible hein ?

\- J'aurais dit réaliste !

\- Bon les enfants, on a du travail ! ». Qui c'est lui ?

Ce drôle de bonhomme se présenta comme étant le notaire de la famille Uchiha, Gaara no Subaku, mais aussi comme un ami proche du fils cadet, c'est pourquoi ce dernier avait fait appel à lui. Il nous fit pénétrer dans un vaste bureau, très chic mais trop solennel à mon goût. Je m'assis sur un des grands fauteuils et il me tendit une liasse de feuille que j'avais la flegme d'éplucher. Après avoir fait jurer à Sasuke qu'il n'y avait aucune entourloupe dans les clauses du contrat je signai en bas de chaque page et il en fit de même.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Mon, désormais, fiancé officiel se proposa de me déposer chez moi, mais étant donné que j'étais bien réveillée à présent, j'avais envie de profiter de ma matinée. Il retourna travailler et je me baladais dans les rues de la ville et faisait du lèche-vitrine.

Tiens c'était étrange, je n'avais toujours pas eu d'appel de ma boîte d'événementiel, pourtant il était convenu que je reprendrai du service ce week-end... N'étant pas loin du local de la boîte, j'en profitai pour aller me renseigner sur mon futur emploi du temps. Le vigile me salua puis je demandai à voir Jiraya, le gérant.

« Sakura, ma belle, tu viens nous rendre visite ! On te manque déjà ? ». Il me fit la bise. Trop habituée à ces effusions de sentiments, en soit relativement exagérées, je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il avait déblatéré.

« Je ne suis partie que trois jours, n'exagère pas non plus. Alors tu as programmé quoi pour moi la semaine prochaine ? ». N'entendant pas sa réponse, je me retournai vers lui, il semblait perdu...

« Rien... on n'a rien de prévu pour toi...

\- Comment ça ? En règle générale, je dois pleurer pour avoir un jour de répit... ». Il poussa un long soupir.

« Ton petit copain est passé ce matin, belle prise soit dit en passant, pour me dire que tu souhaitais arrêter de travailler pour nous.

\- Mon petit copain ?! ».

Oh non, il n'avait pas osé ? Non... Siiii ?! Il en était parfaitement capable. Nous étions un « couple » depuis à peine une heure, et déjà il interférait dans ma vie ? SAAAA-SUUUU-KEEEE ! Tu n'en tireras pas comme ça !

À vos plumes! Arigatou!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! (enfin pas sûr qu'il y ait des mecs pour cette fiction, manifestez-vous sinon ^^)**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je vais essayer de tenir compte de vos différentes remarques pour faire mieux. J'espère établir une vraie communication, ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'avoir un dialogue avec chacun d'entre vous, grâce à vos remarques, vos conseils. J'irai aussi avec plaisir voir votre propre travail si vous écrivez. C'est l'échange qui m'intéresse.**

 **Alors comme certains guests m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre du coup, je me permets de le faire ici:**

 **À Alisa:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^ le tutoiement va très vite venir, dans le prochain chapitre il me semble. Je voulais continuer à marquer une certaine distance et froideur, c'est un rempart comme un autre pour eux, ils se protègent. Le Naruhina sera développé mais pas autant que le Sasusaku, ce sont eux que j'aime mettre en scène et tout se passe autour d'eux. Merci pour tes voeux, n'hésite pas à poser des questions j'y répondrai si ça ne te ruine pas la suite de la lecture ;) à bientôt.

 **À RanKuzuha-chan:** Ahaha tu suis la fic sur un autre site mais tu commentes ici c'est marrant ^^ mais du coup qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à la lire ici aussi? D'autant que plus de chapitres ont été publiés sur l'autre, j'ai compris que tu l'adorais mais bon ^^ D'ailleurs merci pour tous ces compliments, je ne sais pas si je les mérite mais ça fait toujours plaisir, je ne vais pas mentir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. À bientôt.

 **Bonne lecture chers amis lecteurs!**

 **CHAPITRE 6 : La peste et le tyran.**

« Sasuke ! m'interpella Karin, mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter car je me doutais un peu de ce qu'elle avait à me dire, malheureusement je ne fus pas assez rapide.

\- Sasuke ! cria-t-elle à bout de souffle, et elle m'attrapa le bras. Vous le faites exprès n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. _Mensonge éhonté, mais je ne voulais pas la vexer_. Je vous écoute.

\- Il y a une demoiselle... Haruno, qui insiste pour vous parler, elle dit que c'est une urgence ». Mais quelle plaie ! On s'était à peine quittés ce matin qu'elle m'avait harcelé sur mon portable. Après dix coups de fil ignorés, je l'avais éteint pas très professionnel de ma part me diriez-vous ? Je possède un téléphone exclusivement dédié aux appels de la boîte, je ne suis pas irresponsable non plus.

« Dites-lui... que j'enchaîne les réunions aujourd'hui et que je la rappellerai plus tard... Si j'y pense, ajoutai-je malicieusement.

\- Elle a dit que vous diriez ça... et euh… se stoppa-t-elle et je la vis rougir gênée.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Karin ? je suis fatigué.

\- Si vous ne la recontactez pas dans les cinq minutes... Elle déclare à la presse que... vous êtes... êtes... Oh non, je ne peux pas dire ça !

\- Karin !

\- Très bien. Elle dira que vous êtes un mauvais coup ! ». Ma secrétaire s'enfuit me laissant complètement hébété. Oh la saloperie !

* * *

J'étais énervée, non furieuse, ou hystérique devaient penser les braves gens que j'avais croisés dans la rue ! Ce gars avait osé contacter mon employeur et demander ma démission sans mon accord. Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'essayai de le joindre sans succès et ce fumier avait même éteint son téléphone. Mais c'était bien fâcheux pour lui, j'avais un allié dans la place. J'avais donc demandé à Naruto le numéro de son secrétariat. La demoiselle avait été très polie, et moi... assez grossière. Pas le choix, je devais le faire réagir et quoi de plus efficace que d'attaquer le point sensible de tout homme : sa virilité. Je guettais nerveusement mon portable posé sur la petite table d'un café. Un serveur s'approcha de moi.

« Vous voulez autre chose ?

\- Donnez-moi quelque chose de plus fort... Un cappuccino serait parfait ! ».

Il me regarda, moqueur. Bah quoi, passer d'un chocolat viennois à du café, pour moi c'était quelque chose ! Et puis il était trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool. Plus que deux minutes, mon « fiancé » avait tout intérêt à rappeler, en même temps c'était du bluff, mais j'espérais qu'il serait trop choqué pour réfléchir. Une minute... ça sentait le roussi. David Guetta résonna dans la salle. C'était moi ! Je me raclai la gorge et pris le ton le plus confiant possible.

« Oui, chéri.

\- Vous ! _Ah, il avait l'air passablement sur les nerfs_. Ne me menacez plus, jamais !

\- Calme toi mon canard en sucre ».

Je cachai ensuite le combiné avec ma main et chuchotai pour ne pas faire profiter tout le restaurant de notre conversation qui s'annonçait houleuse.

« Et vous, vous n'avez aucunement le droit de dicter ma conduite, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Il émit un ricanement sarcastique qui ne me plut guère.

\- Le contrat.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lisez le contrat ! Maintenant la prochaine fois que vous me dérangez pour ce genre de broutille en me faisant du chantage, je m'arrangerai pour que vous ne puissiez plus faire un pas dehors sans une horde de journalistes sur vos talons, je vous aurais prévenue.

\- Hey, c'est vous qui me menacez maintenant ?! jetai-je exaspérée, ma bonne intention dura peu de temps, les plus proches clients me lançaient des regards agacés.

\- Il semblerait que vous ne compreniez que ça ! ».La colère disparut de sa voix, mais pas son autorité naturelle.

« Soyez disponible ce week-end, je demanderai à ma secrétaire de vous envoyer les détails ».

Sans même un au revoir, il raccrocha. Encore une fois, il avait le dernier mot. Mais je restais assez fière de moi, j'avais obtenu de lui qu'il me rappelle, pas mal non? Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Ah oui, lire ce fameux contrat. Une dizaine de feuilles que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de déchiffrer, seulement si je voulais pouvoir me battre à armes égales, je devais connaître toutes les règles du jeu.

Je passai les vingt minutes suivantes à me prendre la tête entre les mains et à vouloir m'arracher les cheveux. Certains de mes cris ont alerté de nouveau des clients venus se détendre, auprès desquels je m'empressai de m'excuser. Je décidai de quitter les lieux et de m'entretenir avec l'instigateur de mes malheurs. Je lui écrivis donc un message :

 _« Naruto, il faut qu'on parle !_

 _Sakura - »_

 _« Oulà ! T'as pas l'air contente..._

 _Je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose,_

 _je passe te prendre vers 20h. Bisous !_

 _Naruto - »_

* * *

Ma meilleure amie avait l'air remonté, que s'était-il donc passé... ? Je me posais la question tout en sachant pertinemment que cela devait concerner sa nouvelle relation de « travail ». Sasuke ne devait pas être très tendre avec elle, c'était après tout un homme d'affaires redouté et redoutable. J'étais pour autant persuadé qu'elle n'était pas en reste non plus, elle pouvait être une véritable peste quand elle s'y mettait. Il faudrait que j'appelle aussi Sasuke pour savoir comment il s'en sortait.

De mon côté, je m'étais rapproché de Ten-Ten, avec laquelle je déjeunais de temps à autre, et grâce à qui j'avais obtenu une opportunité en or pour aborder la femme qui hantait mes nuits. Cependant, maintenant que j'avais le feu vert de mon patron, ma belle assurance m'avait abandonné. Je ne cessais de me demander si tout cela n'était pas finalement un prétexte pour me mettre à distance, si en fait, elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à moi... Mais je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien, et surtout, Sakura ne me pardonnerait pas de lui avoir forcé la main, sans obtenir de résultat... je craignais un peu sa réaction quand elle saurait qui avait provoqué tout ça... Le plus tard serait le mieux ! Je ne tenais pas à finir sur un lit d'hôpital !

On était donc vendredi, et le nombre d'occasions de parler à Hinata diminuait considérablement à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. À la guerre comme à la guerre, si le destin ne me faisait pas de cadeau, c'était à moi d'agir. Après m'être assuré que Shikamaru dormait profondément, enfoncé dans son fauteuil de luxe ultra confortable, je pris un post-it pour le prévenir tout de même de l'endroit où il pourrait me trouver en cas de besoin. Plus j'approchai du bureau de la directrice des ressources humaines, plus mon pas ralentissait. Je frottai mes mains sur mon pantalon, devenues moites avec l'appréhension, et desserrai un peu ma cravate qui m'empêchait de respirer convenablement. J'étais à peine à deux mètres de mon objectif, qu'un homme sortit de la pièce, l'air satisfait et charmé, une chaleur subite m'envahit et j'en reconnus aisément la cause.

La jalousie succéda bien vite à la colère, car ma belle Hinata battait ouvertement des cils et gloussait aux remarques certainement inintéressantes de l'autre abruti! Je devais dégager des ondes négatives très puissantes car ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers moi.

« Naruto ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? » m'interrogea Hinata. La gorge coincée par toutes ces émotions, je ne fis qu'esquisser un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. L'intrus s'excusa et nous laissa, mais sans oublier de...Quoi ?! Non mais, il veut mourir ce type ! Il lui fait la bise, et puis quoi encore !

« À ce soir ! » conclut-elle. C'en était trop pour mon cœur, et je perdis tout contrôle. Agrippant fermement le bras de ma collègue, je l'entraînai dans son bureau dont je fis claquer la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu me fais mal ! s'écria-t-elle. Ses yeux reflétaient de la crainte, ce qui me fit vite reprendre mes esprits.

\- Je... je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _Je le savais très bien au contraire_. Ce gars, tu sors avec lui ce soir...

\- Oui, en effet, répondit-elle puis comme pour ajouter à mon malheur, précisa, il s'agit de mon...

\- Il a l'air de te rendre heureuse.

\- Naruto.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'embêterai plus. Désolé d'avoir été aussi collant ». Sans un regard, je tournai les talons.

* * *

Le voilà qui s'enfuyait! Mon cœur se serra, c'était un malentendu. Je devais à tout prix le retenir.

« Naruto ! Écoute moi s'il-te-plaît ». Il me fit de nouveau face. Je voyais ses poings se contracter, la déception déformait ses traits.

« Cet homme...

\- C'est ton nouveau copain, c'est bon, pas besoin de m'faire un dessin ».

Je n'allais jamais parvenir à le lui dire s'il continuait à me couper la parole.

« Tu aurais dû commencer par là plutôt que de me donner des explications bidons ».

Injuste ! Ses mots me faisaient mal. C'est de cette façon qu'il me voyait ? Une menteuse, une manipulatrice.

« Mon frère, Naruto, c'est mon frère », proclamai-je. Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Les yeux de Naruto sortaient de leurs orbites et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Pour une fois, sa célèbre répartie lui faisait défaut. Quand soudain, il fut pris d'éclats de rire lui mettant les larmes au yeux. Que cela signifiait-il ? Se moquait-il de moi ?

* * *

Son frère ? Comment avais-je pu être autant aveuglé par mes émotions. À vrai dire, il y avait bien une ressemblance, mais toute logique m'avait quitté et mon instinct avait prit le dessus. Mes rires cessèrent rapidement quand je lus dans le regard de ma collègue de l'incompréhension, et presque du dégoût. Je ne le connaissais que trop, ce regard, et ne pouvais le supporter de sa part. Je me fis tout de même violence, pour lui expliquer mon comportement.

« Je suis soulagé, tu peux pas savoir ! dis-je la regardant tendrement. Je sais que tu es incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un sciemment, c'est juste que... La jalousie a eu raison de moi, ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plaît, je ne m'en remettrai pas. _À son tour d'avoir le sifflet coupé._

\- Tu... jaloux ?

\- Dois-je vraiment répéter ce que je te dis depuis que l'on s'est vus la première fois ?».

Elle rougit, et répondit : « Non, je sais moi aussi, que tu ne me mentirais pas.

\- Sasuke m'a donné sa permission, mais c'est à toi que revient le dernier mot. Tu veux bien accompagner un pauvre gars au restaurant ? Tu le sauverais d'une solitude certaine.

\- En gros, je ferais une bonne action en acceptant, c'est ça ? ».

Elle rentrait dans mon jeu et son regard pétillait de malice, toutes traces de chagrin avaient disparu. « Je serais certainement maudite si je refusais, ce serait... inhumain !

\- Tout à fait ! Alors ?

\- Ma conscience m'oblige à dire oui.

\- Seulement ta conscience ? ». Son rire aussi doux qu'un chant d'oiseau accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

« C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, tu devras t'en contenter pour l'instant.

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Je passe te prendre ou... ?

\- Je viendrai en taxi, je n'habite pas la porte à côté.

\- Comme tu veux ! Si tu changes d'avis... Voici mon numéro de portable ».

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. « Bon, je te laisse travailler, encore désolé. Aïe ! ».

En me retournant je m'étais cogné contre la poignet de la porte, ce qui fit sourire ma belle. « À demain, Hinata.

\- À demain, Naruto. »

* * *

 _Dépêche-toi Sakura!_ Le début de soirée approchait et je devais encore me préparer avant que Naruto ne vienne me chercher. Je délaissai donc mes recherches, finis ma tisane et pris une douche revigorante. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel mon meilleur ami comptait m'emmener, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs, de changer ses habitudes.

Il est vrai que j'avais été trop obnubilée par ce qui se passait dans ma vie cette semaine, pour vraiment m'intéresser à celle de Naruto, j'eus un peu honte de mon comportement. J'essayerai de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge dès le début comme j'en avais eu l'intention.

Une fois vêtue d'un jean foncé confortable, d'un débardeur jaune poussin et d'une paire de ballerines noires, je m'assis dans le canapé en attendant que Naruto me prévienne de son arrivée, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait quinze minutes de retard. Pourtant à l'heure dite, trois sonneries m'avertirent de la présence de mon ami au pied de l'immeuble. Attrapant ma veste et le dossier, je descendis rapidement pour ne pas faire trop attendre mon chauffeur. Celui-ci avait l'air de très bonne humeur, ce qui apaisa quelque peu la mienne. Nous n'allâmes pas très loin, dans le centre ville en fait, et tout près du travail de Naruto et donc, de celui dont j'abhorre le nom. Rien que de penser à lui, mon esprit s'échauffa. Le lieu était splendide et bondé. Allait-on pouvoir s'asseoir ?

« Depuis quand tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit ? le questionnai-je amusée.

\- Depuis que tu n'es plus ma seule amie, répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue. La secrétaire, dont je t'ai parlé, m'a emmené ici et je me suis tout suite dit que tu adorerais y venir. Alors je lui ai demandé de réserver une table pour moi, quand tu m'as écrit ».

Une serveuse très distinguée, habillée du fameux yukata nous guida jusqu'à un alcôve, nous isolant du reste des clients.

« Je vois qu'elle m'a pris son emplacement habituel.

\- Cette secrétaire, c'est la fille qui t'intéresse ?

\- Pas du tout ! Enfin, elle est jolie hein, mais non, Hinata est la DRH de l'entreprise. Ten-Ten est juste une amie qui m'a aidé à sa manière.

\- Hé ben, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié ! » soupirai-je.

Naruto avait toujours eu beaucoup d'ambition, et il fallait lui reconnaître un don de persuasion très efficace.

« Naruto, je sais que tu la feras craquer d'une façon ou d'une autre mais, tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à ressentir la même chose que toi, alors prends le temps de l'écouter et de la sonder.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis plus le gamin insouciant que j'étais... je me suis promis que l'histoire ne se répèterait pas ».

Il avait baissé son regard, se remémorant certainement cet épisode peu glorieux de son adolescence. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner celle-ci. « Hinata... est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ça quoi ? demandai-je. J'avais ma petite idée sur la question, toutefois je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Ça ! insista-t-il en me désignant vaguement son abdomen. Quand je la vois ou pense à elle, c'est-à-dire, chaque seconde qui passe, j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite, je crois que je devrais d'ailleurs prendre rendez-vous chez un cardiologue, je transpire, alors que tu sais que ça ne m'arrive que lorsque je fais des heures de sport, j'ai chaud mais alors comme si je me trouvais au-dessus d'un volcan en activité... ».

Impossible de l'arrêter. Il semblerait que cette jeune fille soit une vraie ensorceleuse. Il fallait absolument que je la rencontre. En tout cas, son interminable tirade me confirma le degré de sévérité de son cas: il était fortement entiché de sa collègue, mon diagnostic était sans appel.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, le coupai-je dans son élan, il fallait bien que tu me dépasses un jour, le taquinai-je. Il me fixait, l'air dubitatif. Tu es amoureux Naruto, et ce sera à moi de te demander des conseils maintenant, c'est le monde à l'envers ! ».

Je l'observai pendant quelques minutes, le temps que mes paroles atteignent son esprit engourdi, puis il m'adressa le plus franc et le plus communicatif des sourires. C'était ma manière de le féliciter et il le comprit.

« J'ai ta permission alors. Mais tu ne me reprocheras pas plus tard de t'avoir laissée sur le côté, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de crises de jalousie ?

\- Mais pour qui tu me prends ! articulai-je faussement offusquée. Ce sera très difficile de te partager mais je n'aurai pas le choix. Trêve de plaisanterie, si je devais te reprocher quelque chose un jour, ce serait plutôt d'avoir laissé passer ta chance avec une personne qui m'a l'air incroyablement parfaite... Tu es sûre qu'elle n'existe pas que dans ta tête ? Ah, mais arrête ! ».

Il venait de m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Calmée, je repris mon sérieux et poursuivis ma pensée : « et puis étant donné la situation dans laquelle je suis embourbée je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer, même sans toi ! ».

Ah voilà ! On en revenait à l'objet de notre sortie. Je posai devant lui le contrat que m'avait fait judicieusement signer Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- D'après toi ». Je lui avais mal parlé mais c'était à cet instant plus fort que moi. Il s'empara du dossier et commença à le lire.

* * *

J'étais très intrigué par ce qu'avait bien pu rédiger l'avocat hors de prix de mon ancien camarade, et surtout connaître les raisons de l'agitation extrême de Sakura. Sous le regard impatient et contrarié de celle-ci, je lus en diagonal les différents feuillets m'attardant sur certains passages :

 _Par la présente, je soussignée, HARUNO Sakura, atteste travailler_

 _pour le compte exclusif de Monsieur UCHIHA Sasuke._

 _Je devrais donc abandonner toute autre activité professionnelle_

 _pouvant entraver le bon fonctionnement de cette nouvelle collaboration._

 _Je devrais me rendre disponible à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, même durant les vacances scolaires._

 _Il vous sera accordé des jours de repos, en fonction de vos propres obligations, familiales, estudiantines ou sanitaires._

 _Afin de mener à bien cette mission, je devrai arrêter momentanément toute relation privilégiée avec le sexe opposé, autre que Monsieur UCHIHA et les membres de ma famille._

 _Les conditions de cette collaboration et la situation de votre employeur ne devront en aucun cas être dévoilées, toute fuite d'informations, dont l'instigateur n'aura pas été trouvé, vous sera imputée._

 _Je m'engage à respecter les termes de ce contrat sous peine de verser des dommages et intérêts._

« Tu crois que ça signifie qu'on ne pourra pas se voir ? ». Elle me regarda furibonde.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète le plus, honnêtement, car je te considère comme de la famille. Mais tu as vu ! Il me traite comme une...

\- Une partenaire particulière ?

\- Une domestique !

\- Ça reste un métier honorable.

\- J'étais censée rendre un service, pas devenir une esclave consentante ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris le temps de lire ce truc avant ! ». _Je reconnais qu'il y va un peu fort._ « De plus, il me demande d'endosser des responsabilités que je n'ai jamais demandées ! ». _En même temps, il est obligé de se protéger._

 _-_ Il t'a plutôt bien cernée !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter d'autres hommes... et si mon prince charmant se présentait, tu y as pensé ?

\- Et si c'était lui ton prince charmant, tu y as pensé ? rétorquai-je voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Je récoltai un regard glacial. Admets-le ma belle, tu aurais tout fait pour essayer de tout concilier et ça lui aurait porté préjudice.

\- Tu es dans quel camp Uzumaki ! » _dans le mien_ , pensai-je très fort. Quand elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille, c'est mauvais signe. Je me devais de lui faire entendre raison.

« Dans aucun camp, je tente de rester objectif. Sasuke a vraiment besoin de toi, je pense que tu l'as compris, mais vous ne vous connaissez pas bien et il doit se protéger... Il n'est pas seulement responsable de lui-même, il doit penser à tous ses employés, car s'il échoue, cela engendrera indéniablement une restructuration de l'entreprise ». Je voyais dans sa posture qu'elle redescendait de ses grands chevaux, mais restait sur la défensive.

« Mouais... C'est pas un saint non plus !

\- Je reconnais que ses manières de faire sont... drastiques, mais au moins c'est efficace et de toute façon le résultat aurait été le même, non ?

\- Je déteste être mise devant le fait accompli, et tu le sais très bien ! Tant qu'il agira comme ça avec moi, ça ne risque pas de coller.

\- Dis-le lui ! C'est si difficile que ça de prendre quelques heures pour apprendre à vous connaître ?

\- Sans qu'il y ait de blessé à la fin ? Je suis désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi, dès que je le vois ou que j'entends parler de lui, j'ai les poils qui se hérissent et une irrépressible colère s'empare de moi. C'est physique !

\- Sakura ! Tu me promets de ne pas faire tout foirer, je te signale que mon job est aussi en jeu.

\- Je veux bien m'engager à respecter à la lettre ce qui est stipulé dans ce contrat, ni plus, ni moins. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Je crois que pour le moment, c'est déjà pas mal venant de ta part ».

Pauvre Sasuke, il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle!

* * *

Il me veut docile, conciliante, aimante, corvéable à merci ? Je serai tout ce qu'il souhaite et même plus encore, je lui réserve une surprise à ma façon. Sasuke tu ne pourras plus me souffrir et pour autant tu ne pourras rien me reprocher. Que le jeu commence !

PS: J'ai essayé de faire de plus grands sauts de ligne pour les changements de points de vue, ça ne marchait pas lors de la première publication, donc j'ai tracé une ligne. Dites-moi si ça vous aide ou pas?

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, à bientôoooooot! À vos plumes!

Kimi


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bon peut-être certains vont-ils être déçus mais ce chapitre est exclusivement réservé au NaruHina, j'avais oublié. Mais Je vous en prie lisez-le quand même. C'est un bon chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et vous passerez un bon moment. Dites-moi en reviews, surtout pour ceux qui préfèrent le Sasusaku si finalement vous aimez bien ce type de développement.**

 **Merci d'avance mes loulous!**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Couacs à gogo**

Bon sang, quelle heure était-il ? Je m'étais réveillé tellement de fois durant la nuit que toute notion de temps m'avait quitté. Ce qui m'avait tenu éveillé ? Hinata pardi ! Oh les pervers, elle n'a pas passé la nuit avec moi hein ? J'étais en fait surexcité car elle avait enfin accepté de me laisser une chance, je n'allais pas me gêner pour lui faire la cour comme il se devait.

Au départ, j'avais juste prévu de l'emmener au restaurant mais finalement je voulais lui en faire voir plein les mirettes, alors j'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie de m'aider à concocter un programme hyper romantique. Hinata savait juste qu'elle devait être prête pour dix heures ce matin... Il était quelle heure déjà ? Manquant de m'ouvrir le crâne sur une étagère en me relevant brutalement du lit, je sautai dans la douche.

J'avais réservé un taxi qui devait prendre Hinata au pied de chez elle, puis l'emmener dans un des meilleurs spa de la ville : détente, massage et jacuzzi pour ce début de matinée. Ce serait bête de la faire attendre, j'avais dix minutes pour finir de m'habiller.

Le bus étant trop lent à mon goût, je grimpai sur mon vélo en hâte il ne me fallut que quinze minutes pour me rendre au salon. Le timing était parfait ! J'avais à peine bifurqué dans l'impasse, que je vis le taxi stationner à l'entrée, Hinata n'y verra que du feu. J'attachai ma monture métallique à un poteau et j'entrai dans la boutique.

« Naruto ! m'accueillit chaleureusement la jolie Hyuuga, quelle superbe idée, j'avais justement besoin de me reposer après cette semaine de fou ! ».

Elle était si rayonnante que je crus sentir mon cœur jaillir de ma poitrine.

« Tu es... » _magnifique, splendide, à tomber ?_ Aucun son ne voulait sortir de la bouche. « Tu es pile poil à l'heure ! ». Ça c'était de la drague. Elle rit :

« En même temps, je pouvais difficilement être en retard avec un taxi.

\- Ah oui ! Que je suis bête ! ». Un jeune stagiaire nous interrompit :

« Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, au nom de Uzumaki.

\- Très bien, veuillez me suivre ».

Docilement nous lui obéîmes et atterrîmes dans un vestiaire, sorte d'antichambre qui communiquait grâce à une seconde porte battante aux salles de bain et de soins, mais quelque chose clochait.

« Naruto ? » la voix fluette de Hinata me surprit et je me tournai immédiatement vers elle pour savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre aussi mal à l'aise.

* * *

Oh mon Dieu ! Nous étions seuls dans un espace à peine plus grand, que certaines cabines des piscines municipales dans lesquelles vous pouviez rentrer à deux. Cela signifiait que j'allai devoir me changer devant Naruto ?

« Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu rappeler le jeune homme car et... euh il doit y avoir une erreur ».

Il semblait ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir car, il se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Je le vis alors regarder l'unique banc, un casier pour mettre nos affaires et les quatre parois qui nous entouraient. Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi.

« En effet, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais qui me fit tressaillir.

\- Je reviens ».

Il ne s'absenta que quelques minutes et revint hagard et très gêné. Ne se décidant toujours pas à parler, je le sortis de ses pensées :

« Naruto, qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que ce n'était pas une erreur...

\- Comment ça ? m'exclamai-je affolée.

\- La réservation a été faite pour deux personnes et hum, ce type de prestation est fait pour les... couples, conclut-il et les conséquences de cette révélation me frappèrent de plein fouet.

\- Il ne peut pas modifier légèrement la réservation ?

\- Impossible... comme je m'y suis pris à la dernière minute, il n'y a pas d'autres esthéticiennes disponibles et les salles sont complètes.

\- Oh... murmurai-je mais que pouvais-je dire d'autre, nous ne pouvions donc pas faire autrement.

\- Je te laisse profiter alors, je t'attendrai dehors. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et avant que je pusse dire quoi que ce soit il ouvrit la porte.

\- Non ! » m'exclamai-je sans réfléchir, pourquoi le retenais-je ?

En digne gentleman, Naruto avait décidé de me laisser seule savourer ces instants, après tout, il avait choisi cette activité pour mon bien-être. Cependant je ne pouvais décemment accepter qu'il eut organisé tout ça pour rien. Sur un coup de tête, je l'adjoins donc à rester.

« Hina-ta, il déglutit péniblement, tu es sûre ?

\- Je... oui... si tu me promets de ne pas te retourner, et de... de ne pas regarder quand on-

\- Je te le promets ».

Nos regards, ancrés l'un à l'autre, se détachèrent difficilement, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna que je commençai à me déshabiller, la singularité de la situation faisant trembler mes mains et ralentissait mes mouvements.

* * *

Quel con ! En acceptant son offre, je ne savais pas que je subirai la plus exquise des tortures. Par respect pour la demoiselle, je faisais à présent face à l'une des parois de l'étroit habitacle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur autre chose que les bruits subtils derrière moi, mais lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd, je ne pus faire autrement que de m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

« Hinata, tout va bien ?

\- Oui je... je me suis cognée le genou contre le banc ce n'est rien.

\- Okay ».

Je pouvais sans peine suivre et imaginer les gestes de la jeune femme en fonction des froissements que produisaient les tissus de ses vêtements. La façon dont elle faisait délicatement tomber les brettelles de son soutien-gorge après l'avoir dégrafé, le léger claquement de l'élastique de sa culotte lorsqu'elle s'en saisit pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées, rendaient ma situation très difficile.

L'érotisme de l'instant éveilla en moi bien plus qu'aucun fantasme ne l'avait jamais fait, je sentais d'ailleurs mon pénis se tendre dans mon pantalon, ce qui me fit rougir alors qu'Hinata n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'état dans lequel ses mouvements me plongeaient. L'air de la pièce devint vite irrespirable, la raison menaçait à tout instant de me quitter et je me fis violence pour honorer ma parole. Lorsque la voix douce de ma compagne s'éleva, je fus à la fois soulagé car elle annonçait la fin de mon supplice, et déçu, craignant de n'avoir plus jamais la chance de revivre une telle expérience.

« J'ai fini, je... je vais sortir pour que tu, tu...

\- Ouais, merci. ».

Nous n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles, notre proximité rendant notre respiration lourde et difficile. Elle rangea ses affaires dans le casier et quitta le vestibule.

Je n'étais pas prêt à sortir avant un petit moment, constatai-je en regardant en-dessous de ma ceinture. Tout en me dévêtant, je m'astreins à évoquer des images peu ragoûtantes, afin de faire redescendre ma tension. Une fois certain que rien ne pouvait trahir les pensées lubriques qui m'avaient agité et évitant son regard, je sortis calmement excusant ma lenteur, la mettant sur le compte de mon maillot égaré, enfin quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'était pas vraiment crédible mais Hinata ne me demanda rien de plus, et nous poursuivîmes notre expédition dans le bain à remous.

* * *

Le temps que Naruto se change, je mis de l'ordre dans mes émotions car une véritable tempête faisait rage timidité, excitation et anxiété se confondaient. Devoir me dénuder dans la même pièce qu'un homme ne m'était plus arrivé depuis l'enfance, et cette fois-ci se révéla bien différente car j'étais en présence de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Heureusement, le jeune homme avait tenu son engagement, le spectacle aurait été plus que décevant : moi, tentant maladroitement d'ôter mes vêtements, qui collaient à ma peau à cause de la chaleur ambiante créée par les bassins hautement chauffés des salles adjacentes. Les mains tremblantes et moites, je voulus me hâter d'en finir mais tout me résistait j'avais presque cassé la fermeture de ma jupe. Rien qu'à l'idée que Naruto put me voir ainsi me mettait une pression supplémentaire : il se moquerait sûrement de ma gaucherie. Un intense soulagement naquit au fond de moi quand je réussis à enfiler mon maillot de bain : je pouvais enfin sortir.

L'instigateur de la journée se faisait attendre et je m'en inquiétais, mais avant que je ne pusse m'enquérir de son état, la porte du vestibule s'ouvrit sur un Naruto bredouillant une excuse pour son retard, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas outre mesure, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son corps.

Il m'avait fallu quinze longues minutes pour apaiser mon esprit, et en une fraction de seconde tout partit à vau l'eau. Me retournant soudainement je l'invitai à accéder au bain, mais cette vision enchanteresse ne me quittait pas. Les costumes qu'il portait habituellement au travail ne mettaient pas du tout sa musculature en valeur : des abdominaux dessinés et fermes, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger, ses bras parfaitement galbés, semblaient capables d'effacer d'une étreinte les peines les plus insurmontables, et ses jambes ni trop fines ni trop musclées étaient admirables.

Oui, je pouvais bien l'avouer, moi, Hinata Hyuuga, novice en amour et d'une timidité récalcitrante, était une esthète en la matière. J'appréciais grandement la beauté du corps masculin, avec ses contours anguleux et la robustesse qui pouvait s'en dégager. Naruto représentait pour moi le physique idéal. Rassurez-vous, même si j'y étais sensible ce n'était pas pour cette unique raison qu'il m'intéressait. Ça me rappelait une expression de Ten-Ten : un beau gosse sans caboche, c'est du toc.

* * *

J'avais enfin osé la regarder. Je ne m'étonnai guère de la voir porter un maillot de bain une pièce étant donné son caractère réservé, mais si elle pensait dévoiler ainsi le moins possible son corps de rêve, c'était loupé. Les bretelles croisées et l'ouverture dans le dos marquaient sa taille et sa cambrure, la matière élastique du vêtement maintenait sa lourde poitrine et en sublimait la forme, et plus bas, l'échancrure laissait apparaître ses hanches et rendait ses jambes encore plus longues.

Bien vite ces merveilles furent soustraites à ma vue, disparaissant dans l'eau trouble du bain. Je me rendis compte que depuis tout ce temps je retenais ma respiration et je pus enfin me détendre fermant les yeux, je ne me sentis même pas tomber dans le sommeil, qui m'avait fait défaut cette nuit.

« Naruto ? Naruto !

\- Hum ?

\- Au secours, aidez-moi !

\- Hinata ? » murmurai-je, ayant des difficultés à sortir de ma torpeur. Celle-ci hurla de plus belle :

« Je vous en supplie, il s'est évanoui ! ». Et là je vis rappliquer trois personnes qui m'agrippaient pour me faire sortir de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je, mais personne ne m'écoutait, car la voix paniquée d'Hinata couvrait la mienne.

\- Je vous en supplie, sauvez-le ! ».

L'entendre et l'observer les yeux mi-clos s'inquiéter pour moi, était particulièrement plaisant mais je ne pus rester inactif plus longtemps surtout qu'un des hommes présents s'apprêtait à me réanimer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Je vais bien ! criai-je en me dégageant de leur prise.

« Naruto ! s'exclama Hinata en me sautant au cou, j'ai cru que-

\- Tout va bien, la rassurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux, je me suis juste endormi.

\- Tu... tu t'ennuies... avec moi ?

\- Non ! Au contraire ! » devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Elle le méritait : « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je n'arrêtais pas de penser à aujourd'hui... à toi. ». Je la vis rougir.

« Moi non plus... je n'ai pas très bien dormi... J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Tu es parfaite ».

Finalement, après un silence embarrassant, nous éclatèrent de rire devant l'incongruité de la situation, et les personnes venues me sauver nous annoncèrent que les tables de massage étaient disponibles avant de s'éclipser. Nous devions retourner au préalable dans le vestiaire pour nous couvrir exclusivement d'une serviette de bain nous le fîmes chacun notre tour cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, durant le massage nous étions dans la même pièce et certaines parties intimes de nos anatomies furent exposées. Mes nerfs, mis à rude épreuve, tinrent bon, et grâce aux gestes répétitifs et apaisants de l'esthéticienne, nous nous endormîmes tous les deux. Aucun autre incident ne fut à déclarer... du moins jusque-là.

* * *

Cette matinée s'était révélée riche en émotions entre la gêne due à notre semi-nudité et la peur en voyant Naruto inconscient dans le bain, toutefois elle s'était finie en douceur j'avais d'ailleurs du mal à émerger de l'état léthargique dans lequel m'avait amenée le massage.

Une collation nous a été servie, et repus, nous projetions d'aller nous promener, Naruto avait une idée derrière la tête mais voulait garder secrète notre prochaine destination.

Je ne vais peut-être pas m'étendre davantage, ce que vous devez savoir ? Ce fut le plus improbable et le plus inoubliable de tous les rendez-vous, Naruto a réussi son pari. Lorsque nous sommes sortis du spa, il ne cessait de glisser son regard de son vélo à moi vêtue d'une jupe, l'équation semblait insoluble. Finalement, nous avons pris le bus, je voyais bien que mon compagnon en était contrarié, cependant je pensais que son humeur s'améliorerait lorsque nous serions sortis.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en comprenant où il voulait m'emmener : un parc d'attraction. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir, que j'avais le vertige et que je refusais catégoriquement depuis mes cinq ans de grimper dans un de ces manèges de l'extrême. Faisant bonne figure, je prenais l'initiative et lui indiquai sur quelle attraction nous devions monter la maison hantée, les tasses, toutes celles qui me paraissaient inoffensives, mais nous en fîmes rapidement le tour et je ne pus continuer à donner le change.

« Viens regarde celui-là, il a l'air mortel ! » s'exclama Naruto en me tirant par la main. Il avait l'air d'être retombé en enfance, j'aurais regretté de manquer un tel spectacle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée était contagieuse, mais la peur m'assaillit de plus belle.

« Oh allons plutôt... sur les barques, proposai-je en voyant le lac artificiel tout proche d'après la carte.

\- On ira juste après, dit-il en m'orientant vers le bateau pirate.

\- Non... je... paniquai-je en tirant sur sa manche, je...

\- Tu en as marre, tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que... j'ai le vertige » finis-je pas avouer. Il me regarda un instant, les yeux exorbités, puis lentement il me lâcha la main. Mon attention fixée sur son visage, je vis ses mâchoires se serrer, le bleu de ses yeux s'obscurcit, une tempête semblait y prendre naissance. Je pris peur et reculai d'un pas.

* * *

La colère grondait dans mon cœur. Je saluai cette vielle amie, qui m'avait conduit dans de nombreux pétrins. J'avais appris avec le temps à la contrôler, je prenais sur moi, ne provoquais plus de bagarre au moindre regard de travers que me lancerait un inconnu pourtant celle que je nourrissais contre moi-même demeurait. Plus sournoise, lorsque celle-ci me dominait, je devenais quelqu'un d'autre et il valait mieux fuir.

J'en avais vu des psychologues, des psychiatres, des tas de médecins devant lesquels me trimballaient les assistants sociaux, rien n'y faisait même Sakura n'avait pas su m'aider pour cela. Comment avais-je pu être assez égoïste pour ne pas remarquer que la douce Hinata, depuis notre arrivée au parc, m'éloignait des grand huit et autres divertissements se passant dans les hauteurs. Le culpabilité, voilà ce qui rongeait mon être, cela pouvait paraître stupide de s'en vouloir pour si peu, mais chez moi c'était symptomatique.

Devant moi, tout le corps de Naruto était tendu à l'extrême, la peur qui m'avait envahie disparut quand je compris que sa colère n'était aucunement dirigée contre moi, c'était autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Appelez ça l'intuition si vous voulez, mais une force supérieure guida mes gestes. Mes mains encerclèrent son visage toujours crispé et je le descendis vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Naruto » murmurai-je tout contre ses lèvres et le répétai inlassablement, des gouttes d'eau salée glissant sur ma peau. Ces larmes venaient-elles de lui, de moi, je n'en savais rien. Je continuai de lui parler jusqu'à ce que je sente ses muscles se détendre, et ses cils me chatouiller les joues.

« Merci ».

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, et nous quittâmes ce lieu, main dans la main.

Plus qu'il nous est interdit de démentir les proverbes, le restaurant que Naruto avait réservé dut fermer pour cause d'inondation. Nous avons donc fini la soirée chez lui à dévorer les quelques biscuits apéritifs qui lui restaient et des légumes en boîte, à jouer à d'interminables parties de cartes et de jeux vidéos. Très vite je fus obligée de rentrer chez moi, mon père guettant mes allées et venues. S'étant levé pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, je réalisai qu'il me dépassait bien de deux têtes.

« Je dois y aller, annonçai-je à contre cœur.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester ?

\- Non Naruto... et puis c'est pas mal pour une première fois.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y en aura une seconde ? demanda-t-il les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Oui » répondis-je simplement.

Je m'attendais à ce que le jeune homme en face de moi saute dans tous les sens, ou au moins qu'il laisse éclater sa joie, non ce qu'il fît était plus simple, plus vrai.

Lentement il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux accrochant les miens, nous nous retrouvâmes comme au parc, front contre front, à ce contact il soupira d'aise et sourit tendrement. Je vis le désir envahir ses prunelles, je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son nez vint frôler le mien, me laissant une chance de le repousser, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je fermai les yeux accueillant avec délice la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut très léger, presque timide, à peine un effleurement, qui alluma en moi un brasier incandescent. Ce jour-là, je sus que je lui offrirai mon cœur et mon corps, je suw ce qu'aimer voulait dire.

* * *

 **PS: alors alors? vos impressions? ne sont-ils pas mignons? Trouvez-vous ça trop niais ou ça reste crédible?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain. Prooooomiiiiiiis!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoiiiiir, voilà on retrouve nos héros! Comme promis j'ai posté ce chapitre assez vite. À partir d'ici les suivants sont presque uniquement centrés sur le couple principal.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on en apprend plus sur chacun d'eux dans celui-ci.**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Bon gré, mal gré.**

Dans ce grand hall, mes hauts talons résonnaient étrangement. Mon plan ne possédait, me semblait-il, aucune faille, pourtant l'angoisse serrait mon cœur. Mais maintenant que la standardiste m'avait repérée je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. S'il était un magnat des affaires, je n'étais pas en reste non plus. Oh j'allais m'en donner à cœur joie !

La jolie brune derrière le comptoir m'invita à m'approcher d'un sourire sincère, ce qui est plutôt rare dans ce monde. Discrètement je lorgnai sur son badge pour connaître sans nom, qui me parut familier. Ayant une très bonne mémoire, je fis rapidement le lien avec mon cher Naruto.

« Alors vous êtes la fameuse Ten-Ten ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Euh... Nous nous connaissons... ? demanda-t-elle semblant gênée face à l'hypothèse d'avoir fait un impair.

\- Non ! Pas le moins du monde, enfin en tout cas, personnellement, la rassurai-je, mais peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi par le luron blond du service comptable de votre boîte ».

Sans que je m'y attende, elle contourna son imposant bureau et vint me détailler sous toutes les coutures, ou presque. Elle se focalisa surtout sur mes cheveux, mes yeux et... mes chaussures.

« C'est quelle marque ?

\- Minelli.

\- Vous ne pouvez être que quelqu'un de bien ! ». De nouveau elle sembla réfléchir intensément.

« Sakura ! Vous êtes sa meilleure amie, c'est ça ?

\- Bingo ! acquiesçai-je.

\- Naruto m'a parlé de vous... Vous êtes venue le voir ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Je lui ferai sûrement un signe mais je suis ici pour une toute autre affaire » répondis-je, l'humeur soudain plus sombre. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura : « Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? ». Je la regardais les yeux exorbités, comment était-elle au courant ? Je ne tardai pas à avoir ma réponse.

* * *

C'est vrai que l'élégante jeune femme que j'avais devant moi ne se doutait absolument pas du rôle que j'avais joué dans cette histoire, et Naruto avait insisté pour garder les détails secrets pour l'instant. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à la muette interrogation de ses yeux verts ? Je devais faire vite pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« Naruto... m'a plus ou moins expliqué qu'il vous était redevable, que grâce à vous il allait pouvoir garder son poste ». C'était bien rattrapé non ? L'explication eut l'air de suffire à Sakura qui me souriait.

« Oh oui ! Il a une sacrée dette envers moi ! énonça-t-elle malicieusement, il me revaudra ça, tu peux compter sur moi. Ah pardon !

\- Non non, ce n'est rien. Les amis de Naruto sont mes amis, alors... On peut se tutoyer, à moins que ça te...

\- Non c'est parfait pour moi ! Surtout qu'on doit à peu près avoir le même âge.

\- Bon alors dis-moi. Pourquoi tu viens voir Sasuke aujourd'hui?

\- Disons que... je veux lui jouer un tour à ma façon.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Mmh, il n'a pas été très correct avec moi et je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas sa marionnette ».

Olà ! Tous aux abris ! Cette collaboration semblait explosive, mais peut-être était-ce ce dont avait besoin Sasuke... Une femme qui lui tiendrait tête, qui le ferait redescendre sur terre de temps en temps. Et surtout une femme avec de vraies valeurs, que l'argent ne motivait pas... pas comme son ex. Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait marmonner dans son dos, il n'avait pas mérité ce qu'il s'était passé. Il en avait vraiment souffert, et n'accordait plus que difficilement sa confiance. Il fallait sûrement que Sakura soit mise au courant, mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Bon ! Il était temps que je retourne à mon poste.

« Dernier étage, m'indiqua Ten-Ten avec un clin d'oeil, tu y trouveras le bureau du grand manitou et ceux de ses plus proches collaborateurs, je ne sais pas si tu pourras le voir tout de suite par contre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un plan ».

* * *

Je la remerciai chaudement et m'élançai confiante vers les ascenseurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, la cabine s'arrêtant pratiquement à tous les étages, j'arrivai à destination. Une vraie fourmilière ! Ça criait, courait dans tous les sens. Je m'avançai donc prudemment, essayant de ne pas me faire heurter par un individu bien trop stressé à mon goût. J'avais réussi à repérer une plaque avisant l'emplacement du secrétariat, j'y parvins non sans peine, mes belles chaussures auront besoin d'un coup de chiffon en rentrant et mes pieds d'un bon bain relaxant. De vrais balourds ces bureaucrates, je m'étais fait marcher dessus un nombre incalculable de fois sur moins de cinq mètres.

Dans l'espace clos du secrétariat, travaillait une jeune femme rousse totalement absorbée par son écran d'ordinateur. Ça devait être la personne que j'avais plus ou moins « agressée » au téléphone il y a cinq jours, peut-être devrais-je commencer par m'excuser... est-ce que la fiancée d'un PDG faisait des excuses ? Et puis zut ! Je me refusais à me comporter comme la plupart de ces gosses de riches sans aucun respect pour autrui. Avec un léger raclement de gorge, je tentai d'attirer l'attention de la demoiselle, sans succès. Un toussotement ? Ceci eut l'effet escompté.

« Que puis-je pour vous madame ? m'accueillit la rouquine, à laquelle je tendis la main afin de me présenter.

\- Haruno Sakura, nous nous sommes eues au téléphone l'autre fois. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour mon attitude, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous alors que vous ne faisiez que votre travail ». Elle regarda ma main pendant encore quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir timidement.

« Euh oui ! Mademoiselle Haruno, je me souviens de vous. Même si effectivement, vous n'avez pas été très tendre, j'ai affaire à pire que vous, ne vous en faites pas » _elle avait l'air sympathique_ , « Karin Houzuki, je travaille uniquement pour Monsieur Uchiha en tant que secrétaire de gestion ». _Que pour lui hein ? Y avait-il anguille sous roche ?_ « Il faut dire que c'est une personne difficile à satisfaire, jusqu'à présent je pensais que seul le travail comptait pour lui mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée... Pour ne rien vous cacher, lorsque vous vous êtes présentée comme sa fiancée, je vous ai prise pour une... une...

\- Allez-y, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

\- Une harceleuse... Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Enfin bref, vous êtes là pour le voir ?

\- En effet, est-il disponible ?

\- Malheureusement pour vous, il est actuellement en réunion avec un potentiel investisseur et il ne souhaite être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

\- Contentez-vous de me dire dans quelle salle il se trouve et je ferai le reste.

\- C'est impossible si vous faites ça...

\- Il ne me fera rien, je puis vous l'assurer ».

* * *

Cette femme était complètement inconsciente ! Mon chef détestait lorsque l'on contrevenait à ses ordres, au risque de ne plus pouvoir remettre les pieds dans le bâtiment. Même si je n'y serais pour rien car ce ne serait pas moi qui le dérangerais, il me tiendrait pour responsable, j'en étais certaine. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de moi me soufflait que cette prétendue fiancée – car je n'étais pas dupe, le mail que Sasuke m'avait demandé de taper, laissait sous-entendre qu'une sorte d'arrangement les liait – allait bouleverser bien des choses dans le quotidien du grand patron. Un peu de changement et d'animation lui feraient le plus grand bien, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je travaillais pour lui depuis ses débuts dans la boîte, et je l'avais beaucoup observé. C'est un très bel homme et si je n'avais pas été déjà mariée, il ne m'aurait pas déplu de flirter avec lui, cependant en apprenant à le connaître, certains aspects de sa personnalité avaient de quoi rebuter la plus acharnée des groupies. Mais celle que j'avais en face de moi, n'en faisait pas partie, qui qu'elle soit, elle devait être spéciale et il me tardait de voir comment les choses allaient bien pouvoir évoluer.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent à l'alternative qui se présentait à moi : soit je renvoyais la jeune femme d'où elle venait et je gardais mon poste, soit je lui apportais l'information qu'elle recherchait et je n'aurais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer.

« Je ne peux vous aider, ce serait considéré comme une faute professionnelle, lui expliquai-je finalement, cependant je ne peux pas vous empêcher de jeter un œil à mon écran d'ordinateur lorsque je serai dans l'obligation de m'absenter ».

Je laissai volontairement échapper un soupir de lassitude et repris : « Oh ! Sasuke m'avait demandé expressément de faire des photocopies du dossier de financement, je vais bien en avoir pour une vingtaine de minutes ». Je fis apparaître sur l'écran l'agenda de mon employeur et prit le dossier en question. Passant devant Sakura, je ne pus m'abstenir de lui glisser :

« j'espère que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Comptez sur moi, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de faire ».

* * *

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, à peine quatre heures en mettant bout à bout mes instants de somnolence. Bien que je n'en laissais rien voir, j'étais depuis toujours un perfectionniste stressé – d'aucuns diraient que ces deux adjectifs vont de pair – c'était pourquoi je gérai la plupart de mes affaires seul, répugnant à confier certaines tâches même les plus insignifiantes. J'avais cependant appris à mes dépens qu'il était important de déléguer afin de montrer à ses employés qu'on leur accordait notre confiance. Honnêtement, il n'était pour moi, pas question de cela, c'était juste qu'il me semblait absurde de me décharger d'un travail dont j'étais le plus à même de m'occuper.

C'était uniquement quand Shikamaru Nara me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une façon rentable de procéder, chiffres et tableaux à l'appui, que je me rendis à l'évidence. De ce fait, je prenais sur moi et laissais à ma secrétaire le soin de répartir entre chacun de mes collaborateurs les différentes missions à remplir selon leurs postes et leurs compétences spécifiques. Il m'en avait fallu du temps, presque deux ans, avant d'accepter que Karin organisât seule mon emploi du temps afin de l'optimiser au maximum, de la laisser appeler des clients importants... de lui laisser l'opportunité de faire son travail en fait. Je ne lui avouerai au grand jamais, mais elle me facilitait vraiment mon quotidien, j'avais trouvé une perle alors je ne m'en déferai pas très facilement. De plus, sans en avoir l'air, elle devait être la personne la plus au fait des activités de l'entreprise, des plus banales au plus confidentielles, après ma personne bien évidemment, et depuis hier, elle s'était mise au service de mes intérêts personnels sans s'en douter le moins du monde, je l'espérais en tout cas.

Me voilà donc depuis bientôt une heure et demie dans mon bureau avec Monsieur Tanaka, réprimant le mieux possible un bâillement. Je ne devais pas faire capoter cette négociation. Sous des allures débonnaires, l'homme en face de moi était un des plus grands prédateurs du milieu bancaire, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps.

Désormais à la retraite, il continuait cependant à financer des startup avec un gros potentiel, ou des entreprises comme la mienne, bien installées mais dont la marge de progression était gigantesque. Je lui avais déjà touché deux mots la semaine dernière sur mon projet mais à cause de cette bécasse de Sakura, je l'avais abandonné sans explications au milieu de notre conversation pour la sauver des griffes de mon frère. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la maudire depuis, craignant que ce comportement n'ait eu de néfastes conséquences pour l'avenir de cette collaboration. Toutefois, cet épisode n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir affecté, l'échange étant animé, respectueux et prolifique. Tout cela semblait se dérouler à comme c'était parti, il me fallait un café bien tassé si je voulais pouvoir encore tenir jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Prenant le téléphone, j'en proposai en même temps à mon client. J'entendis au cliquetis du téléphone que ma secrétaire décrochait enfin :

« Karin, j'aimerais que vous nous apportiez deux expresso, fort de préférence ».

J'avais insisté sur le qualificatif car ma secrétaire ne dosait jamais suffisamment le précieux liquide à mon goût. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir avant de pouvoir me restaurer, depuis belle lurette la caféine était devenue ma drogue et une de mes rares sources de plaisir, j'avais d'ailleurs contribué en partie à l'initiative du label Commerce équitable en fournissant du matériel informatique et m'assurais que les bénéfices reviennent bien aux exploitants.

L'abaissement de la poignée de la porte indiqua qu'une personne essayait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Karin qui en aurait au préalable demandé l'autorisation, même si elle se savait attendue. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à ouvrir et à s'occuper en même temps des tasses, dans un élan de charité, je me levai pour lui prêter main forte.

« Venez, posez le plateau sur le bur- ».

Cela devait être une hallucination, le manque de sommeil me jouait des tours, pourtant, la jeune femme devant moi qui tenait vaille que vaille le plateau, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ma... factice fiancée. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut l'échine, que faisait-elle là ? Depuis que je l'avais embauchée, mon esprit n'était jamais entièrement serein, craignant son impétuosité et son manque de clairvoyance. Et voilà qu'un de mes cauchemars devenait encore une fois réalité était-ce son but ? Était-elle ma punition divine ? À cause d'elle, j'avais cru voir s'écrouler tous mes espoirs mais j'avais réussi à obtenir un semblant d'accord, et la voilà qui débarquait au pire moment. Oh non, je ne la laisserai pas me mettre une nouvelle fois des bâtons dans les roues.

« Oh mais, c'est la jeune femme de la dernière fois ! » s'exclama monsieur Tanaka. Mince ! J'allais devoir les présenter mais peut-être saurait-elle se tenir, je n'avais de toute façon pas beaucoup d'options.

« Monsieur Tanaka, je vous présente Mademoiselle Haruno, ma fiancée » dis-je en lui prenant la taille de sorte à lui faire comprendre par une légère pression qu'elle ne devait commettre aucun impair. Je me sermonnai d'éprouver un réel plaisir à ce contact.

« Enchantée monsieur Tanaka, Sasuke m'a parlé de vous, avec beaucoup d'admiration ». Elle souriait avec tellement de chaleur que même moi je faillis y croire.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés la dernière fois mademoiselle Haruno, c'est une erreur que je suis heureux de voir réparée.

\- Je vous prie de m'en excuser, j'ai accaparé toute l'attention de mon fiancé ce soir-là. Je sais qu'il s'en est énormément voulu, vous abandonner comme ça, quelle bévue ».

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle s'excusait ou elle me tournait en ridicule ?_ L'observant du coin de l'oeil, un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage j'optai pour la seconde interprétation.

« Que viens-tu faire ici chérie, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? lui lançai-je abruptement, lui signifiant de s'éclipser rapidement.

\- Oh mon cœur ne dis pas ça de cette façon, on pourrait croire que tu as un penchant pour les gami-

\- Ça me fait très plaisir que tu te sois déplacée jusqu'ici mais j'ai encore du travail et monsieur Tanaka est un homme très occupé alors si on pouvait en reparler plus tard, veux-tu ? » la coupai-je lui prenant le plateau des mains.

La garce ! Me faire passer pour un détraqué sexuel était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étriper et avoir deux mots avec Naruto pour m'avoir recommandé cette dégénérée. Alors que nous nous défions du regard, nous fûmes interrompus par un rire tonitruant.

« Il semblerait que votre aimée se sente vexée par votre manière de la renvoyer ! Vous avez un sacré sens de l'humour mademoiselle Haruno.

\- Et pas la langue dans sa poche » persiflai-je, et elle... me tira la langue. De nouveau, cela le fit rire.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si à cheval sur les convenances monsieur Uchiha. Vous devriez prendre soin de votre charmante compagne, croyez-moi, une femme de cet acabit est rare, surtout dans notre milieu. Elle sera votre plus grande force, vous verrez.

\- Parfois j'en doute, pour être franc, commentai-je avec un sourire forcé.

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a dit avoir absolument besoin de moi à tes côtés, ça ne sert à rien de faire le fier devant monsieur Tanaka, surtout si vous allez travailler ensemble.

\- Cela me semble bien compromis grâce à toi, lui répondis-je les dents serrées de contrariété.

\- Alors il ferait vraiment une grosse erreur, si vous me le permettez monsieur Tanaka », que... dans quel camp était-elle à la fin encore une fois, je restai bouche bée.

« Sasuke a tout pour réussir : l'intelligence, la prestance, l'opiniâtreté, le sens de la démagogie, la froideur... oups je voulais dire le sang-froid ». Je vais lui tordre le cou sur-le-champ !

« Vous avez raison mademoiselle Ha-

\- Sakura, je vous en prie. J'ai du mal avec tout ce protocole, il faut vraiment que j'aime cet homme sans-coeur pour m'accommoder de tout ceci.

 _-_ Très bien Sakura, alors appelez-moi Ichinose.

\- Ichinose ! Ce n'est plus un prénom très courant, mais il vous sied à merveille !

\- Merci, Sakura, le vôtre aussi. Vous êtes aussi revigorante que le printemps par votre conversation et plus belle qu'une jeune pousse. Je me réjouis de vous avoir rencontrée.

\- Moi de même !

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui, monsieur Tanaka ? » ne m'attendant plus à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole, ma voix sortit difficilement.

« Tu as un air d'abruti comme ça chéri, chuchota Sakura au bord de la jouissance.

\- Faites envoyer le contrat de partenariat à mes avocats, si tout y est conforme, nous pourrons célébrer cette nouvelle alliance d'ici quelques semaines.

\- Je... oui... Merci de votre confiance ». Voilà que je passais pour un parfait idiot à bafouiller de cette façon.

« Remerciez plutôt cette jeune dame. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu voir une autre de vos facettes, plus authentique, plus humaine. Je peux vous le dire maintenant, j'avais craint d'avoir affaire à un être sans valeurs, que seul le profit motivait. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour d'avoir pensé cela de vous.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous donnais toutes les raisons de le croire.

\- Vous aurez plus à perdre qu'à gagner dans cette course au pouvoir, entourez-vous bien.

\- Merci pour vos précieux conseils et votre soutien. Cette entreprise ne vous décevra pas.

\- Je l'espère bien. À très bientôt ! J'espère que vous serez parmi nous Sakura lors de la signature officielle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ».

Tout s'était déroulé si vite, j'étais passé de la colère la plus sourde à la satisfaction la plus totale. Ce qui me troublait ce que je devais cet état de fait à Sakura. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je la remercie... Je pris la tasse de café et la bus avant qu'il ne se soit trop refroidi. Il était... parfait, un délice... Je ne le lui dirai jamais. Décidément, quelle galère !

* * *

Je la tenais ma revanche ! Le visage ahuri de Sasuke quand il m'a ouvert la porte, son désarroi et son malaise lorsque je conversais avec Ichinose Tanaka, m'amusant à effriter son image de terreur, de businessman intransigeant. C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes rêves sadiques les plus fous. Se faisant, un sentiment de culpabilité s'était frayé un chemin dans mon cœur et je ne pus ternir plus que de raison sa notoriété je ne pouvais me résoudre à mettre en péril une entreprise et tous ses employés comme me l'avait rappelé Naruto. Les enjeux de cette rencontre m'ayant été expliqués par le patron lui-même, je me devais de changer mon fusil d'épaule. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour établir une nouvelle stratégie et finalement cet objectif s'avérait encore plus délectable.

Si mon métier m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était de déceler la nature profonde des désirs de mes clients, souvent isolés de leur famille et recherchant un peu de compagnie sans crainte d'être jugés de part leur physique, leur métier ou leur passé. Je ne pouvais pas dire que l'argent ne rentrait pas en compte car ce serait mentir, pour ces dirigeants de boîtes le département des cœurs esseulés était très lucratif. Moi-même, je m'étais lancée là-dedans pour subvenir à mes besoins, tout en continuant mes études.

On m'avait abordée dans la rue et incitée à venir dans leur club. Par pure curiosité, je m'y étais aventurée, d'abord amusée par le spectacle de ces pauvres hères abîmés par la vie payant pour un réconfort et des paroles hypocrites, j'en fus très vite dégoutée. Je jugeais les organisateurs abominables de profiter ainsi du malheur d'autrui. J'avais exigé d'être amenée face au responsable du lieu pour lui asséner ses quatre vérités j'en étais sortie déboussolée.

Quelques mois plus tard, harcelée par le propriétaire à qui je devais plusieurs loyers de retard, j'étais retournée dans la boîte et avais demandé un poste. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue escort-girl. Réticente au début, j'en étais venue à aimer ce travail. Je ne redoutais plus les regards lubriques, les mains parfois baladeuses, les accès de colère quand je leur refusais mes faveurs, je savais qu'ils ne venaient pas pour ce genre de prestations, sinon ils iraient voir des prostituées ils étaient juste maladroits et ne savaient comment obtenir ce qui leur faisait tant défaut. Ces hommes, et ces femmes car il y en avait, ne quémandaient rien de plus que de la chaleur humaine, une oreille attentive, un confident. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'avais pu entendre, la vie n'était que souffrance pour certains, et je me plaisais à croire que je leur apportais pour quelques heures un peu d'espoir, et de clarté dans leur nuit sans fin.

J'avais mes « clients » réguliers, je connaissais toute leur vie et quelques uns étaient presque des amis... sauf qu'ils ignoraient tout de la mienne. Dès le départ les dés étaient pipés, au final malgré mes bonnes intentions, tout n'était que subterfuge.

C'était sûrement avec cette idée en tête que j'allais évoluer facilement dans le monde de Sasuke. Que l'on soit riche ou pauvre, personne n'était à l'abri de la solitude, de la peine et de l'angoisse du futur. Ce monde était le mien désormais, j'espérais juste en devenant médecin, pouvoir accomplir quelque chose, et aider ces pauvres gens de façon concrète.

En attendant, les mots que Jiraya avait prononcés le soir de ma première entrée dans ce monde m'aidaient à tenir le coup, et à ne pas envoyer valser tout ce cinéma :

« Tu débarques ici, toi, à peine sortie de ta coquille dans l'intention de me faire la morale ? Tu as certainement un grand cœur mais tu as de la merde dans les yeux. Balade-toi dans ma boîte, discute avec ceux qui y travaillent, ceux qui y viennent. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible à ce que nous faisons. Tu trouves que ceux qui sont payés pour faire du travail social sont des salauds ? Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils nous doivent une fière chandelle ! Beaucoup des malheureux que tu vois ici ont atteint le fond du gouffre, notre travail consiste aussi à les orienter vers les bonnes personnes, si nous perdons des clients, cela ne signifiera que deux choses pour nous. La première est qu'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir, la seconde... qu'ils ont sombrés et ont mis un point final à leur histoire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tes jolis discours, ici on agit. Mais il faut bien gagner sa croûte pour vivre, il n'y a rien de dégradant ou de dérangeant à le faire de cette façon, au moins nous nous rendons utiles. On n'a pas trouvé de vaccin à la bêtise humaine et à son lot de souffrance, alors on ne craint pas le chômage. Reviens me voir, quand tu auras compris ceci. Cela voudra aussi dire que tu es moins naïve que je ne le croyais ».

Oui je me sentais utile, et pourtant, cela ne me suffisait pas, la réponse à mes aspirations était ailleurs. J'espérais être en mesure de la trouver un jour.

Je me suis un peu égarée, c'était cependant important pour moi de vous en faire part. Toute l'expérience que j'avais accumulée jusqu'ici me servait au quotidien dans mes rapports à autrui et ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Je n'eus besoin que de quelques secondes pour cerner plus au moins le caractère du client de Sasuke et je mis mes compétences à son service, afin d'obtenir ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Qu'allai-je y gagner ? Sa reconnaissance éternelle. Il aura une dette envers moi, même s'il ne me remerciera jamais directement, cela le forcerait à me respecter et à réviser son jugement concernant ma personne. Oh oui la situation était...jouissive.

La fin de l'entretien approchait puisque Ichinose, c'était ainsi qu'il voulait que je le nomme à présent, avait plus ou moins accepté d'investir dans la Uchiha Corporation. Mais avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, il s'approcha de moi, posa affectueusement une main sur mon épaule et me dit à l'oreille :

« Prenez soin de lui. Vous savez, nous les hommes, sommes des êtres bien fragiles. Nous ne craignons pas de nous battre, de piétiner nos concurrents et nous avons toutes les peines du monde à accepter de devoir notre réussite à autrui. Notre fierté nous aveugle, et nous perdons de vue le plus essentiel.

\- Qui est ?

\- L 'amour, ma chère. Derrière chaque grand homme, se tient une femme. Il a besoin de vous ».

Devant tant de sollicitude, je ne pus que sourire maladroitement, après tout notre relation n'était qu'une mascarade, et duper d'honnêtes gens me mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis je me mis à la place de celle qui tiendrait véritablement cette place... C'était tout bonnement impossible. Supporter ce type plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilée me semblait relever du miracle, il faudrait être un ange. Et je ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **PS: Alors? Ça vous a plu? Bof, moyen, super? À bientôt.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : Confidence pour confidence**

Tanaka quitta le bureau sur ces paroles bienveillantes quoique adressées à la mauvaise personne. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors, Sasuke et moi, en tête à tête. Lentement je me retournai vers lui, et je fus satisfaite de constater qu'il ne pouvait soutenir mon regard.

« Vous êtes fière de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moui, plutôt, lui répondis-je, souriant de toutes mes dents, je vous ai rendu service, vous pourriez avoir un mot gentil.

\- Je m'en sortais très bien sans vous, le résultat aurait été le même.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi, il ne vous faisait pas totalement confiance, grâce à moi, il vous mange à présent dans la main.

\- Nous verrons ça ».

J'étais persuadée que rien ne pourrait assombrir mon humeur, et Sasuke dut le comprendre car il me prévint :

« C'est ça, jubilez tant que vous pouvez, car ce week-end sera une autre paire de manches. ».

Je redescendis soudainement sur terre. Il y a deux jours, j'avais reçu un mail qui avait d'ailleurs failli passer à la trappe, c'était le nom du domaine qui avait retenu mon geste. Je me suis souvenue à temps, que mon « patron » m'avait informée de cet envoi celui-ci contenait des instructions précises sur notre prochaine apparition publique.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ce qui nous attendait était d'un tout autre niveau qu'un gala de charité j'avais espéré d'ailleurs échapper à une telle confrontation, mais avec ma chance légendaire...

Deux jours et deux nuits en pension complète dans une demeure pleine de charme, en bord de mer, tous frais payés ! Cela vous semble alléchant ?

Bienvenue à la pension Uchiha ! Vous serez logés dans notre plus belle chambre, promiscuité garantie, intimité inexistante. Un week-end complet chez ma belle-famille, chouette ! Un véritable cauchemar ! Et puis d'abord, qui a eu cette charmante idée ?

« Comme vous vous en doutez, cette proposition ne vient pas de moi, c'est bien trop tôt, certifia-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Alors qui ? Je veux dire vos parents sont au courant pour... nous ? demandai-je timidement, tout ça devenait bien trop réel à mon goût.

\- Oh ils le sont ! déclara-t-il en riant jaune, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le leur ai dit, je comptais bien attendre encore quelques semaines.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre...

\- Itachi s'est vanté d'avoir vu son petit frère en charmante compagnie, qui plus est une fiancée ! Alors vous vous doutez bien, qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mes parents trop heureux, et en même temps déçus ne pas avoir eu la primeur de cette rencontre, souhaitent ardemment rectifier le tir ». _Oh le salaud !_ Le stress aidant, je lui coupai la parole :

« Alors ils se sont dit, « tiens si on leur proposait de venir chez nous quelques jours ».

\- Je sens comme une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Faites quelque chose bon sang ! m'emportai-je agacée par son calme apparent, j'avais envie de le secouer comme un prunier, dites-leur qu'on... part à l'étranger ou alors que vous êtes débordé ! On ne peut pas les voir maintenant, c'est impossible, ils vont nous-

\- Démasquer ? Mais c'est justement ce que mon adorable frangin espère.

\- C'est lui qui a suggéré cette invitation ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est tout sauf un idiot. J'ai suggéré à mes parents de déplacer cette réunion familiale, mais c'est la seule date qui convenait à la majorité.

\- Majorité ? Pourquoi il y aura qui d'autre ? ». La panique me gagnait peu à peu.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. L'important c'est déjà de convaincre mes parents.

\- Et Itachi ! Car je suppose qu'il aura une grande influence sur l'avis parental.

\- En effet ».

J'attendais qu'il me rassurât mais les traits crispés de son visage ne m'apportèrent que plus de crainte.

« On est fichus... On est morts ! Sasuke, on est morts !

\- Calmez-vous ! il soupira, on peut y arriver …, il hésita alors je le pressai de poursuivre, j'étais prête à tout entendre.

\- Mais... ?

\- Seulement si chacun de nous met un peu d'eau dans son vin.

\- Vous avez des actions chez Evian ? Non, parce qu'il va nous en falloir des litres ! m'affolai-je et je le vis réprimer un sourire.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi... exubérante ?

\- Il faut vous y habituer ». Il se dérida de nouveau, et je repris la parole :

« Bon plus sérieusement, j'accepte de faire des concessions si...vous me montrez un peu de respect, et si vous me faites confiance.

\- Si vous vous appliquez à la tâche, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je levai la main droite solennellement, je promets de ne plus tenter aucun coup foireux et de me démener pour notre objectif.

\- Je vous promets de vous accorder plus de crédit et de faire confiance à votre jugement.

\- Mais encore ? ».

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce que je voulais de plus, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner ma pensée.

« Très bien... Je ne prendrai plus aucune décision vous concernant, sans vous en avoir fait part au préalable, ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Pas mal ! ». Après réflexion, certaines choses étaient encore à régler. « Si vous voulez qu'on soit crédible, il va falloir que vous me racontiez un maximum de choses sur vous, votre enfance, des faits marquants que vous n'auriez confiés qu'à votre fiancée.

\- Pareil pour vous !

\- Oh mais il n'y a personne à convaincre de mon côté, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

\- Non, mais c'est ma condition, il plissa les yeux, juste au cas où...

\- Je croyais que vous alliez me faire confiance.

\- De cette façon, je pourrais le faire.

\- Vous avez un vrai problème de ce côté-là. Passons, ça me semble honnête ». Nous nous sourîmes et mon cœur fit un bond, qu'il était beau quand il était détendu.

« Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- l'auriez peut-être déjà trouvé, la femme de votre vie.

\- J'en doute », il s'était de nouveau rembruni.

* * *

Cette jeune femme avait décidément l'art et la manière de me faire vivre des états émotionnels complètement contradictoires en un quart de seconde. Certes, on ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec elle, mais on risquait la crise cardiaque à quarante ans. Je chassai cette absurde pensée pour me concentrer sur notre problème actuel.

Je n'en pouvais plus des manigances de mon frère et de mon père, voilà que je devais présenter ma prétendue fiancée, non seulement à mes parents, mais aussi à d'autres membres de ma famille. Nous devrons être irréprochables, et transpirer l'amour le plus possible.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il ne me serait pas difficile de feindre une attirance physique pour la demoiselle, puisque justement, elle était bel et bien réelle. Depuis le fameux baiser, je combattais farouchement le désir d'effleurer ses lèvres si douces, qui me taraudait dès que j'étais en sa présence. Je me focalisais alors sur son comportement et ses manières qui m'irritaient au plus au point, pour passer outre cette obsession. Je devrai jouer au plus fin pour ne pas laisser mon cœur flancher pendant toute la durée de cette grande farce. J'avais quelques scrupules lorsque je pensais à ma mère, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes, on m'avait poussé à une telle extrémité.

De même, l'idée de dévoiler mes expériences les plus intimes à cette gamine ne m'enchantait guère, mais il fallait en passer par là malheureusement. Ma première résolution serait de me montrer un peu plus aimable, moins... directif.

« Pouvez-vous venir ce soir chez moi ? Elle me regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Vous... qu'avez-vous fait de mon tyrannique patron ?

\- Oh c'est bon ! La situation est déjà assez perturbante pour qu'en plus je ne facilite pas notre relation. Et puis je ne fais que remplir ma part du marché.

\- Très bien, alors... Tutoyons-nous ! annonça-t-elle gaiement, il ne faudrait pas que notre excès de politesse nous trahisse durant le week-end ».

Elle n'avait pas tort, quand on prend l'habitude de vouvoyer une personne il était ensuite difficile de faire marche arrière, et nous serons surveillés constamment.

« C'est une très bonne suggestion ! Alors... Peux-tu... venir ce soir ? ».

Mon rythme cardiaque s'était un rien accéléré pour la première fois, je réalisai à quel point ce simple changement pouvait rapprocher deux êtres.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il fait chaud tout à coup ! s'exclama ma complice, en ouvrant un bouton de sa chemise et en s'éventant avec sa main.

\- Oui je trouve aussi » approuvai-je en desserrant ma cravate et en augmentant légèrement la climatisation. Puis quelque chose s'alluma dans ma tête, me réchauffant davantage si c'était encore possible : je lui plaisais ! Elle aussi avait été troublée par cette soudaine intimité, désormais je savais que nous pouvions réussir, mais cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux, si on se laissait prendre au jeu.

* * *

« À quelle heure tu... veux que j'arrive ? _Satané cœur, ne me lâche pas maintenant !_

\- Vingt-et-une heures ? J'ai encore pas mal de boulot et je dois m'avancer pour me permettre de ne rien faire pendant deux jours entiers.

\- C'est pas drôle d'être le boss, hein ?

\- On n'arrive pas là par hasard, tu sais.

\- Je sais... et je t'admire pour ça. ». _Okay, je crois qu'il est temps que je parte avant que je ne déblatère d'autres âneries_ , « bon, à ce soir alors ! ».

Et je m'esquivai rapidement, une main sur la poitrine, cherchant à tout prix à retrouver une respiration normale. Cet homme était Lucifer incarné, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant.

Il était...droit, sérieux, un rien misogyne, autoritaire, bougon mais capable d'humour, intelligent et canon – quoi c'était vrai ! On nous a dotés d'yeux, autant s'en servir.

Ses iris étaient comparables à un puits d'encre noire, au-dessus duquel on voulait se pencher pour en estimer la profondeur, mais impossible, ils ne reflétaient que ce que leur propriétaire voulait bien nous montrer. Ils envoûtaient quiconque avait le malheur de les observer plus longuement que nécessaire, et c'était mon cas.

Amoureuse ? Non, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais eu une histoire sérieuse au lycée, mais en grandissant Lee et moi devînmes trop différents et ce que je croyais être de l'amour était en fait une profonde affection. Nos chemins s'étaient séparés assez naturellement, et bien qu'il fusse à l'heure actuelle au fin fond du Tibet, nous restions bons amis, nous écrivant et nous téléphonant assez souvent. Je me souvins qu'il passerait quelques jours dans le coin le mois prochain, et j'avais hâte de le revoir.

En tout cas, entre Sasuke et moi, une certaine tension sexuelle se sentait, ainsi qu'un respect grandissant mais c'était tout, et cela devait rester en l'état. La situation était assez compliquée sans y mêler en plus nos sentiments personnels. Une fois que j'aurai rempli mon contrat, je ne le verrai certainement plus jamais alors, cessons cette introspection.

Une voix me parvenait de très loin, se faisant de plus en plus pressante :

« Mademoiselle Haruno ? Vous allez bien ? Une main me secoua légèrement.

\- Oui... Je vais bien... Madame Houzuki ?

\- Cela fait bien deux minutes que j'essaie de vous parler mais vous étiez dans la lune ». _Oh non ! Mon esprit était resté avec Sasuke, derrière la porte sur laquelle j'étais toujours adossée,_ pensai-je adressant un sourire contrit à la secrétaire.

« Je ressassais de vieux souvenirs, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez sortie indemne du bureau de Monsieur Uchiha.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je suis en un seul morceau, et votre poste est sauf !

\- Merci, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, je vous aurai bien proposé de vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner mais mon mari m'attend.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! De toute façon, je vais aller rendre visite à un ami dans les locaux avant de rentrer. Ah mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le service compta ? ».

C'est ce qu'elle fît diligemment et je suivis à la lettre ses directives de peur de me perdre dans ces multiples étages et ces immenses couloirs. Je pourrais proposer à Sasuke d'organiser un cache-cache géant comme activité de cohésion ? Hum, il trouverait ça puéril.

Et bien voilà j'y étais ! Gravé sur une plaque de cuivre, je pouvais lire « UZUMAKI Naruto directeur adjoint du service comptable », la classe ! Impatiente je toquai, bien qu'aucun son ne traversa la porte en métal, je réitérai donc mon geste. Un employé passant m'informa que « le chef » n'était pas dans son bureau mais était aux ressources humaines pour discuter de leur budget.

Je crois que j'aurais pu le deviner, mais il m'avait épargné plusieurs minutes de cogitation. Le remerciant, je quittai l'étage, mais à peine arrivée sur le lieu désigné par mon bon samaritain, je me tapis dans l'ombre afin de ne manquer aucune miette de la scène se jouant devant moi.

« Allez je t'en supplie Hinata, fais-toi porter pâle et viens avec moi ce week-end.

\- Non c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut se soustraire à une réunion de cette envergure. Je t'appellerai c'est promis.

\- Mais j'ai des places gratuites valables que ces jours-ci !

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, tu n'as qu'à inviter un des tes amis, moi je ne peux pas. Et ne fais pas ces yeux-là, ça ne dépend pas de moi.

\- Faut-il que j'aille voir Sasuke ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien, lui non plus ne pourra pas y échapper ».

Une réunion ? Ce week-end ? Et bien il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de le faire ma jolie, car il sera sur la Côte d'Azur avec moi, et sa famille. Cela faisait partie des avantages d'être le grand patron. Il comptait sûrement se faire remplacer.

« Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me questionna Naruto stupéfait. Étant repérée, je sortis de ma pseudo-cachette et m'approchai des tourtereaux.

\- Je venais te faire un petit coucou, comme tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau, on m'a conseillée de faire un tour à cet étage, expliquai-je et je le vis rougir.

\- Euh oui ! Il se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux, Sakura, voici Hinata ma copine. Hinata c'est Sakura, ma meilleure amie.

\- Celle qui t'a aidé à préparer notre première sortie ! Enchantée ! La prochaine fois venez plutôt me voir pour l'organisation, me conseilla-t-elle en prenant la main que je lui tendais. Naruto ne m'avait rien raconté de ce rendez-vous, alors fronçant les sourcils je me tournai vers lui.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste... je te raconterai une prochaine fois.

\- J'y compte bien ! le prévins-je, puis je me mis à observer plus en détails celle qui avait ravi le cœur de mon cher Naruto, alors vous êtes réelle ?

\- Que... ? Euh oui, elle rougit à son tour, il formait un joli couple de tomates.

\- Naruto a fait de telles éloges que j'étais persuadée qu'il affabulait, mais non ! je fis un clin d'oeil à mon meilleur ami, puis accrochai mon bras à celui de la brunette, je te l'emprunte !

\- Hey mais, c'est pour moi que tu es venue ?

\- J'ai trouvé plus intéressant.

\- Maiiiis ! Hinata, on devait manger ensemble ?

\- Je... elle a trop de force ! On prendra le café tout à l'heure, dans mon bureau ! ».

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'avait pris mais la curiosité l'avait emporté sur mes intentions premières, cette fille m'intriguait et je voulais apprendre à mieux la connaître. En un repas, ce serait difficile, mais la vie me réservait une bien belle surprise.

Le soir venu, fébrile je me tenais devant l'entrée d'une usine désaffectée, après avoir vérifié une bonne centaine de fois l'adresse que m'avait donnée Karin, j'étais au bon endroit mais, comment dire, croyant connaître le type d'homme qu'était Sasuke, je l'avais plus imaginé vivre dans un manoir familial plutôt que...ça !

Je cherchais désespérément une quelconque cloche qui ferait office de sonnette mais à ma plus grande stupeur, en contournant de quelques mètres la bâtisse, j'aperçus un interphone très sophistiqué avec caméra intégrée, voilà qui seyait davantage au personnage. Courageusement, j'appuyai sur l'unique bouton d'appel et j'attendis que l'occupant réponde. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais toujours dehors à me demander sérieusement si Karin ne s'était pas moqué de moi.

Une dernière tentative et je retournerai chez moi, mais je n'eus pas à patienter encore longtemps, une élégante jeune femme vint m'ouvrir : grande, blonde, des jambes interminables et... était-ce vraiment utile de continuer ? Elle était absolument sublime.

Ne voulant pas paraître ébranlée par cette apparition plus que malvenue, je parvins à sourire, ignorant le couteau qu'un marionnettiste expert s'amusait à tourner et à retourner pas loin de mon estomac.

« Bonsoir... Sasuke m'a demandé de passer ce soir mais si je dérange je peux très bien re-

\- Elle partait ! retentit la voix grave du propriétaire, entre Sakura, attends-moi dans le salon, je te rejoins tout de suite ».

D'habitude je ne me serais pas gênée pour espionner leur échange mais je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis que la porte s'était ouverte. Je couvais peut-être quelque chose. J'avançai donc un peu au hasard, prenant le temps de m'imprégner des lieux.

De près, on pouvait distinguer de vieilles briques rouges, typiques des usines du début du vingtième siècle, mais contrairement à l'extérieur celles-ci avaient été nettoyées et reconsolidées. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs, je reconnaissais des œuvres de peintres impressionnistes et d'autres plus modernes.

Arrivée dans le salon, je mesurai la dimension extravagante de ce magnifique loft, la grande verrière devait amener en pleine journée une profusion de lumière naturelle incomparable. Il y en avait une aussi dans le building de l'entreprise, cet élément devait être important pour Sasuke. L'ameublement était très moderne et certainement griffé par un prestigieux designer, mais le reste de la décoration était plutôt éclectique l'ensemble rappelait les cabinets de curiosités que l'on pouvait visiter dans d'anciennes demeures.

J'enlevai ma veste en cuir mais n'osais m'assoir dans l'un de ces imposants fauteuils, et Sasuke le remarqua :

« Cette timidité ne te va pas ». Je sursautai ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher.

* * *

« Oh c'est... tout est tellement beau que j'ai l'impression de gâcher le paysage ». J'eus envie de la rassurer en lui répondant qu'au contraire elle l'embellissait, toutefois les mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres, cela aurait été déplacé. Elle s'était étonnamment arrangée pour une simple réunion, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose après ? Un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Non pourquoi tu... Oh la robe ? réalisa-t-elle et je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, c'est un cadeau et je voulais l'essayer et puis vous... enfin, tu peux parler avec ton costard hors de prix.

\- Ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai » admit-elle en fixant ma cravate.

Puis elle se métamorphosa, la jeune femme raide et réservée qui était entrée chez moi, redevint la Sakura pétulante et limite sans gêne que je connaissais. Tout son corps semblait se détendre instantanément et elle laissa échapper un soupir de... soulagement ?

« Désolée, je... j'ai cru que... enfin bref ! Qui est la créature fantastique qui m'a accueillie ? ». Je m'étais attendu à cette question, et tôt ou tard il aurait fallu que je lui parle d'elle.

Si j'avais demandé à Sakura de venir c'était pour qu'on évoque ensemble des pans de nos histoires, qu'on ne puisse plus nous reprocher de ne pas nous connaître, qu'on prenne au sérieux notre relation, seulement c'était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour le faire aisément.

« Je sais que tu ne prêtes aucune attention aux ragots mais, tu sais plus ou moins qu'il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais réellement fiancé et la date du mariage avait même été fixée, débitai-je et ma compagne s'assit en face de moi, m'écoutant attentivement, cependant, un soir en rentrant tardivement du travail, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Je voulais juste prendre une douche et me coucher, j'étais crevé, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je dus déglutir pour réassurer le timbre de ma voix, en approchant de la salle de bain, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de la chambre, des bruits assez caractéristiques. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin, tu as compris.

\- C'est elle, ton ex-fiancée ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? ».

Était-ce de la curiosité malsaine ? En rencontrant son regard je n'y vis aucune trace d'impatience, juste une certaine douceur et pudeur. Je compris que je pouvais vraiment lui accorder cette confiance qu'elle réclamait tant.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je me suis précipité dans la pièce et que j'ai frappé son amant ?

\- Ça me paraîtrait normal, et puis tu es du genre à te battre pour ce qui t'est cher non ?

\- J'ai fui, avouai-je et elle me regarda interloquée. J'ai repris mes affaires et je suis allé chez mes parents. En partant j'ai tout de même compris pourquoi j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le blouson qui était posé sur le bar ne m'appartenait pas, mais j'en connaissais le propriétaire », contre mon gré je sentis de nouveau la déception m'envahir. « C'était celui que ma mère avait offert à Itachi ».

Les journaux s'étaient plu à me dépeindre en homme jaloux et dépressif, cruellement abandonné. Je ne les avais pas détournés de cette version qui convenait très bien à l'image du patron de la Uchiha Corporation. C'est vrai que s'ils avaient su la vérité, ils n'auraient pas vendu beaucoup de tirages, et cela n'aurait pas été bénéfique à l'entreprise. En effet, jusqu'à présent, j'étais le seul à connaître la triste vérité : celle d'un lâche qui, fatigué de ces faux-semblants, a préféré s'enfuir et régler les choses à l'amiable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais pu conter cette histoire jusqu'au bout, telle qu'elle s'était réellement passée.

« C'est un... un beau connard ! s'écria outrée ma confidente, et cela me redonna le sourire. Elle faisait pour moi ce que j'avais été incapable de faire à l'époque. Et en même temps, il vous a empêché de faire une belle connerie ».

Je levai les yeux vers elle et arquai un sourcil lui signifiant que je ne suivais pas son raisonnement. Elle explicita donc sa pensée :

« Si elle a été incapable de résister au charme de ton frère dès le début de votre relation, elle n'a pas fait preuve d'une grande volonté ! Elle aurait cédé tôt au tard à la tentation, pour lui ou pour un autre. Elle n'en valait pas le coup.

\- Tu ne crois donc pas au pardon, à l'erreur ?

\- Si, j'y crois. Mais te l'a-t-elle seulement demandé ?

\- Elle vient de le faire !

\- Oh Itachi l'a larguée !

\- Intuition féminine ?

\- Expérience personnelle ». De nouveau elle m'intrigua.

« C'est à votre tour.

\- Pas ce soir, je suis H.S et en plus on est là pour parler de toi. Mais... tu peux venir chez moi, demain, je te ferai la meilleure quiche de la ville.

\- Très bien, je te ferai signe avant de quitter le bureau ».

Nous passâmes le reste de la semaine à partager nos soirées et nos souvenirs respectifs, créant et consolidant un lien, que bien des couples nous envieraient... Sauf que celui-ci était fondé sur le mensonge.

* * *

 **Alors alors? Est-ce que ce développement vous plaît? Quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avance.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : Voyage sous haute tension.**

« Allez, encore une fois !

\- Mais c'est bon, je ne fais plus d'erreurs maintenant.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, tu le fais un point c'est tout !

\- Ce que tu peux être chi-... énervant !

\- Chez moi, on dirait que je suis perfectionniste ».

Cela faisait six heures en tout que nous étions sur la route du soleil, et oui, car Môssieur Sasuke n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en ces merveilles de technologie volantes que l'on appelait des avions. De ce fait, il était venu me chercher la veille pour couper le trajet en deux et ne pas arriver trop tard. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il m'avait laissée conduire aussi, mais il tenait trop à son bolide, c'était d'ailleurs assez risible de constater qu'il y était presque autant attaché qu'à un membre de sa famille.

Alors qu'il me faisait passer en revue tout ce qu'il m'avait appris sur son enfance, je ne me lassais pas de le taquiner un peu pour rendre le parcours un peu plus supportable : la chaleur du sud et les embouteillages ayant eu raison de ma patience je n'en pouvais plus !

« Comment me suis-je fait cette cicatrice ? demanda-t-il en me montrant son coude.

\- En roller, quand tu avais... six ans ! Tu as tenté de suivre ton frère au skatepark et tu t'es rétamé comme une merde en glissant sur la rampe », je le regardais souriant fièrement, les yeux pétillants.

« Sakura ! gronda-t-il.

\- Quoi c'est la vérité ! Vas-y suivante. »

Il soupira agacé par ma grossièreté, mais il savait aussi que j'avais besoin de me défouler pour parvenir à me contenir pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures. S'il ne voulait pas que je dise de conneries devant ses parents, il valait mieux qu'il me laisse faire.

« Okay alors... Pourquoi ai-je parfois des difficultés à bouger mes doigts de la main gauche ?

\- Parce que tu es une femmelette ! », il me fixa de ses yeux noirs, « regarde la route ! paniquai-je, quand on ne sait pas se battre, on ne répond pas à une provocation » lui expliquai-je plus calmement.

Alors oui celle-là, elle était drôle. Imaginez notre Mister Parfait, en plein âge ingrat de l'adolescence, se faisant insulter par un camarade jaloux. Poussé à bout, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de vouloir lui refaire le portrait, sauf que son adversaire pratiquait la boxe et lui... le violoncelle. Du coup, au lieu de rencontrer l'arrête du nez de l'imbécile, son poing se ficha violemment dans le mur ! Résultat : une main cassée, des mois de rééducation et un égo fortement mis à mal. Je me mis à rire en me représentant la scène.

« Hey ! J'étais jeune à l'époque.

\- Et encore dans les jupes de ta mère, je sais.

\- Si un jour je revois ce type, les choses se passeront différemment ! prévint-il en murmurant dans sa barbe.

\- Rancunier ?

\- Non, juste...

\- Tu te rends compte que tu t'es inscrit dès la rentrée suivante dans un club de karaté ? j'arquai un sourcil, le mettant au défi de contester les faits.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné ! Oui et oui, je ne supporte pas de me sentir...

\- Faible ?

\- Tu vas arrêter de terminer toutes mes phrases ? » se crispa-t-il.

Je fis mine de me coudre la bouche, mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de cesser. Il poursuivit :

« Au moins tu sais maintenant que tu ne dois pas me chercher des noises ! ». Je levai les sourcils au ciel sidérée, tandis qu'il fronçait les siens, se laisserait-il influencer par ma personne ? Car honnêtement ce n'était pas son genre de s'exprimer ainsi.

Trois heures que nous avions repris la route depuis notre réveil, j'avais donc grand besoin d'un café pour me remettre les idées en place et oublier. Oui, oublier cette nuit. La bougresse m'avait tenu éveillé pendant une bonne partie de celle-ci.

La veille, nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit sur une aire, mais la demoiselle refusait de dormir dans la voiture : « Avoir le dos cassé et un torticolis, non merci ! » avait-t-elle protesté. Il nous a donc fallu trouver un motel disponible et peu éloigné de la bretelle d'autoroute. J'en fus importuné, non seulement son caprice me fit perdre du temps de sommeil, mais en plus le confort de la chambre laissa à désirer.

Vous avez bien compris ! Sur place le jeune homme à l'accueil nous apprit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chambre équipée d'un lit double, que nous devions donc partager. Des monticules de poussière recouvraient les quelques meubles de la pièce, et le matelas grinçait affreusement. Parlons-en du lit ! Une rude bataille se déroula pour savoir qui de nous deux en aurait l'exclusivité, mais pas dans le sens où on l'entend habituellement, puisque chacun voulut céder sa place. Il était en effet impossible d'envisager pour moi de dormir à côte d'elle, pour une simple et bonne raison...

« Comment fait-on alors ? dis-je encore légèrement contrarié.

\- Je te laisse le lit, déclara-t-elle comme si c'était évident, alors que cela allait contre mes principes et mon éducation d'homme du monde.

\- Non vas-y, je vais me caler sur le fauteuil, il a l'air très... accueillant » argumentai-je sceptique en tâtant l'assise. Un nuage de particules suspectes s'envola et me fit tousser violemment. Sakura gloussa :

« Allez ne joue pas au gros dur, il n'y a personne à impressionner ici.

\- Pour cela il faudrait que tu m'intéresses, et le souci vois-tu, c'est qu'il n'y a maintenant plus aucune once de mystère entre nous, tout a été dévoilé ou presque. La magie s'est envolée !

\- Alors il y en a eu.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la magie !... Je te plaisais ! » annonça-t-elle triomphante j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler sa fierté, parce que merde, elle avait raison...en partie seulement, puisqu'elle me plaisait toujours, mais je me gardai bien de le lui faire savoir. Il fallut vite que je trouve quelque chose pour la faire redescendre de son nuage.

« Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder, quoique je préfère les femmes un peu plus grandes et avec plus de courbes.

\- Ah oui je vois, comme la blondasse de l'autre soir, belle réussite ! Moi au moins j'en ai dans le ciboulot et je ne fonds pas à la moindre faveur masculine » s'insurgea-t-elle me semblant vexée. Ma satisfaction était toutefois partielle mon but était atteint mais sa contre-attaque avait fait mouche.

« Pardon ! » lança-t-elle presque aussitôt avec une agressivité mal contenue. Je ne compris pas ce qui lui prenait, cette fille était épuisante. Heureusement je n'attendis pas longtemps pour obtenir une explicitation.

« Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

\- J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- Écoute, on est tous les deux fatigués, je voulais juste te laisser le lit car c'est toi qui conduis et donc qui as le plus besoin de repos. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas accepter ma gentillesse, je ne me ferai pas prier.

\- Tu veux juste arriver en vie en fait !

\- Voilà tu as tout compris ! ».

Dans nos regards respectifs brillait un éclat de malice et cette seconde de complicité calma nos esprits échauffés, mais ranima une autre partie, par trop indiscrète, de ma personne.

« On a qu'à partager. », la proposition m'échappa alors que c'était ce que je voulais éviter depuis le début. _Imbécile !_ me fustigeai-je intérieurement.

« Dans les films ils se servent d'un traversin pour délimiter la zone de chacun.

\- Sacrée référence ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Je trouve que tu t'amuses un peu trop à mes dépens.

\- En même temps, tu me tends la perche. Quelle idiote serais-je de ne pas en profiter, et puis t'es tu ennuyé une seule fois avec moi ? Hum ?

\- Jamais ! Aucun moment de paix, de calme, qu'est-ce que ça me manque !

\- Je vais te plaindre tiens ! répliqua-t-elle en me balançant un oreiller, dors maintenant, on se lève dans quelques heures, tes parents nous attendent pour midi. ».

Je me retins de l'assommer avec le coussin et m'installai sans délicatesse aucune sur le lit.

« Hey c'est mon côté !

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Dors ». Ma compagne s'allongea à ma gauche, puis me tourna le dos dans une position prouvant sa frustration. « Boude si ça te chante mais éteins la lumière... s'il-te-plaît. ». Elle s'exécuta en grommelant c'était la féminité incarnée !

Tout ça pour vous dire que même si ses intentions étaient nobles, mes pensées furent loin de l'être. Comme si un édredon allait parvenir à étouffer mes pulsions sexuelles. Dans le noir ambiant, privé de la vue, mes autres sens prirent le relai. Sa respiration devint rapidement régulière et tranquille, signe de son endormissement quelque part ce constat ne me plut guère. Comment parvenait-elle à faire fi de ma présence ?

Son eau de parfum aux notes printanières, légèrement emprunt d'une odeur de transpiration, chatouilla mes narines et qui, loin de me répugner, ne fit que raviver mon désir. Ces effluves corporels étaient proches de ceux émanés par l'acte charnel, et en même temps ils semblaient n'appartenir qu'à elle. Mes mains me démangèrent voulant caresser la peau que je savais blanche et crémeuse, je ne pus que serrer fortement mes poings afin de réfréner cette envie soudaine. La température de mon corps monta d'un ou deux degrés et j'ôtai ma chemise avant de la salir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Nous avions effectivement garder nos vêtements, malgré tout, ce n'était qu'un médiocre rempart face à la violence de mes instincts, ils m'aidèrent néanmoins à me contenir. Mon comportement fut irréprochable, je ne dormis que cinq heures, mais avec le travail j'étais habitué à un rythme encore plus soutenu. Je me suis levé avant elle et pris une douche très difficilement : je comptais bien faire venir un inspecteur du contrôle sanitaire pour fermer cet établissement hôtelier.

« On peut s'arrêter à la prochaine, il y a une cafétéria » avertis-je Sasuke, que je craignais de voir piquer du nez. Il semblait avoir mal dormi, alors que me concernant, je m'étais sentie bien et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Avoir un homme à ses côtés pouvait être étrangement rassurant, mais là c'était encore autre chose, l'impression d'être... comme à la maison.

Il devait avoir raison, c'était sûrement dû au fait que nous nous connaissions bien à présent. En quelques jours, je lui avais révélé plus de choses sur ma vie qu'à mon meilleur ami ! Nous avions abattu beaucoup de barrières, dès lors, la présence de l'un était devenue pour l'autre naturelle, voire évidente. J'étais de plus en plus convaincue que nous garderions le contact après cette aventure pour le moins hors du commun. Oui, nous pourrions devenir de proches amis.

Les légers cliquetis du clignotant me sortirent de mes songes et je vis le véhicule s'engager vers l'entrée de l'aire de repos. Une fois garé, j'en sortis précipitamment pour me dégourdir les jambes.

« Je vais me prendre un café, tu viens ?

\- Oui, je t'accompagne » lui répondis-je.

J'avais pris l'habitude d'observer les gens, qui comme nous, se restauraient dans ce lieu de passage, j'aimais y trouver un certain dépaysement. On y croisait des étrangers, des familles, des couples ou des solitaires, des gens de toutes sortes et de toutes extractions sociales. J'avais ainsi la sensation d'être très loin de chez moi, et de voir des personnes dont les différences étaient pourtant visibles, discuter, se mêler, car elles venaient toutes ici pour la même chose, était singulier. C'était tout moi ! Philosopher et trouver dans une scène quotidienne, bien plus de choses qu'il n'y en avait certainement en réalité, mais je m'en fichais, j'aimais ça !

« Je crois que tu as autant besoin que moi d'une dose de caféine ! déclara mon compagnon, me ramenant une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tort ! acquiesçai-je d'un sourire en le regardant glisser quelques pièces de monnaie dans la fente du distributeur.

\- Expresso ?

\- Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pas trop angoissée ?

\- Vont-ils me dévorer toute crue ? plaisantai-je.

\- Pas littéralement mais... tu vas subir un interrogatoire en règle. Et mon père n'est pas un tendre, la plupart trouve que je lui ressemble.

\- Si c'est le cas, je devrais pouvoir l'amadouer sans trop de difficultés non ?

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » dit-il en me tendant le gobelet bouillant.

Je faisais la maligne, mais je n'en menais pourtant pas large. Bien sûr que j'appréhendais cette rencontre, sa famille était très différente de la mienne sur quasiment tous les points, je craignais de faire à tout moment un faux pas, mais en même temps, la chaude présence de Sasuke à mes côtés me rassurait. Tant qu'il serait là, je devrais m'en sortir.

Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût en trempant ses lèvres dans le café, c'est vrai que c'était un véritable jus de chaussette et qu'il était un grand amateur de ce breuvage quand il était de qualité. Il toussa subitement ayant avalé le liquide de travers tant il était chaud.

« Attends, tu vas t'en mettre partout » m'exclamai-je, l'invitant à prendre sur lui le temps de réparer les dégâts. Je me saisis de la première serviette que je trouvai sur le table haute et commençai à essuyer les commissures de ses lèvres.

Le temps suspendit son cours, lorsque je me rendis compte de la nature déplacée de mes gestes. De la pointe du tissu, j'étais en train de tracer les contours de sa bouche et en appréciai la fermeté, un tremblement agita bientôt ma main et des picotements incitèrent ma bouche à se poser sur celle de mon partenaire. Mon intention somme toute banale, avait pris une dimension érotique bien trop dérangeante, que je ne m'expliquais pas. Éviter à son prochain de s'ébouillanter, était en soit anodin, alors comment cet acte désintéressé avait pu éveiller en moi un tel désir ? Voulant reprendre contenance sans paraître suspecte aux yeux du jeune homme, j'entrepris d'éponger plutôt sa chemise.

 _System fatal error !_ Voilà le message que m'indiqua mon cerveau en surchauffe. Je le savais pourtant que l'homme à qui j'avais affaire présentait des qualités physiques au-dessus de la moyenne, mais le savoir et le « cons-tater » étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Brusquement, Sasuke attrapa ma main comme si je l'avais brûlé et je relevai la tête pour rencontrer deux orbes noires où sourdait presque autant de stupéfaction que dans les miennes. Sauf que, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'en assurer, celle-ci fit place à du mécontentement.

« C'est bon je vais le faire » grognai-je, le timbre de ma voix trahissant mon trouble. J'arrachai presque des mains de Sakura la serviette et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Faisant face au miroir, je réalisai l'état déplorable de ma tenue la chemise était bonne pour le pressing. Actionnant le robinet je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau fraîche.

La situation avait failli m'échapper. Je n'avais pu anticiper son geste et dès que ses doigts, aussi légers que des ailes de papillon mais plus brûlants qu'un brasier, s'étaient posés sur mon visage, tout mon corps s'était tendu vers elle, réclamant ses tendres caresses. J'ai été contraint d'y mettre fin brutalement pour éviter le pire.

L'attrait que j'éprouvais pour sa personne me laissait sans voix. Je n'avais que rarement désiré quelqu'un aussi intensément qu'elle. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Nous étions en mission, et cette attache bien qu'unique, devait être considérée comme n'importe quelle relation de travail. Une collègue, Sakura était une collègue avec laquelle je m'entendais particulièrement bien, comme avec... Shikamaru, voilà ! Je devais mettre fin à l'ambiguité créée par la situation.

Soudain j'eus un éclair de génie, depuis quand n'avais-je eu de rapports avec une femme ? Ces dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes et Sakura était apparue. Cela remontait à trop longtemps et expliquait parfaitement la raison de cette obsession. Il fallait que j'y remédie rapidement, et ce dès que nous serions rentrés. Avec cette perspective en tête, il serait plus aisé de surmonter cette frustration sexuelle, mais la tâche restait ardue, voire irréalisable.

Fier d'avoir trouvé une solution, bien que provisoire, je rejoignis mon fantasme ambulant qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir. Je la trouvai en pleine discussion avec une femme d'âge mûr, la responsable de la cafétéria semblait-il. En m'approchant, je compris que le ton employé était peu amène et un crêpage de chignon était à craindre. Pressé de reprendre la route, je décidai d'intervenir, heureusement mon charme agissait toujours. L'incident fut clos en quelques minutes et j'eus même droit comme excuses à un café directement venu de leur percolateur personnel. Calmée, ma compagne accepta de retourner à la voiture et le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement, rythmé par les basses des musiques diffusées sur une populaire station FM.

Plus qu'une poignée de minutes et nous arriverions chez mes parents, des mois que je ne les avais vus, en d'autres circonstances j'en aurais été ravi, mais aujourd'hui c'était une autre histoire. Quel enfer nous attendait ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour Mina-san! Comme on se retrouve après des mois d'absence de ma part. Dire que j'en suis désolée serait à moitié faux puisque je suis une toute nouvelle maman depuis 3 mois, ça me comble de joie et durant la fin de ma grossesse je n'avais plus l'énergie d'écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Sans plus attendre, le chapitre!**

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Bienvenue chez les Uchiha !**

L'anxiété se faisait sentir dans l'habitacle, mon chauffeur s'agrippait fermement au volant et une tension qu'il peinait à cacher, raidissait l'ensemble de ses muscles. Je n'arrivais même plus à profiter du paysage qui défilait derrière ma fenêtre. Pourtant la roche rouge de l'Estérel et le bleu profond de la mer offraient un spectacle saisissant dont j'aurais voulu me délecter à loisir.

Puis, trop rapidement à mon goût, la décapotable s'engagea dans un parc résidentiel sur les hauteurs de Mandelieu, je pus lire « Agay » sur un panneau. Les demeures étaient toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, mais comme par hasard, Sasuke continua à grimper pour s'arrêter devant les grilles de la plus magnifique d'entre toutes. L'architecture rappelait celle des temples gréco-romains et les jardins, parfaitement entretenus, dégageaient des parfums suaves et envoûtants. Mon compagnon sortit du véhicule et sonna à l'interphone donner son nom suffit pour que l'on nous ouvre les deux immenses portes en fer forgé qui permettaient d'accéder à la propriété. Quelques minutes plus tard nous voici garés sous une tonnelle.

« Sasuke ! héla une voix rendue serrée par l'émotion semblait-il.

\- Maman, répondit tranquillement le jeune homme, se laissant enlacer par sa mère. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mon grand et encore mieux depuis que tu es là. Alors... ».

Mikoto fit le tour de la voiture pour m'observer en sortir.

« Voilà la demoiselle qui a ensorcelé mon fils.

\- Oh je... Sakura, enchantée », la beauté rayonnante de cette femme m'intimidait quelque peu. Quel étonnant contraste, ils avaient beau se ressembler physiquement, leur caractère avait l'air diamétralement opposé.

« Ne soyez pas timide ! Vous êtes ici chez vous. Charles ?

\- Oui madame ? ».

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé convenablement mais sans chichis marcha jusqu'à nous. Ils avaient des domestiques ? Dans quelle famille avais-je atterri ? Je la savais riche mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. J'allais faire tache dans le paysage avec mes manières de paysanne ! Reste calme ! Fais un grand sourire, voilà c'est parfait !

« Pouvez-vous monter leurs bagages dans la chambre de Sasuke ?

\- Bien sûr madame.

\- Merci beaucoup ».

Peu habituée à ce genre de faveurs, je protestai :

« Oh, non laissez, je peux le faire ! Indiquez-moi juste le chemin ». Je soulevai ma valise prête à le suivre, mais mon attitude l'avait légèrement décontenancé.

« Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il s'avançant déjà pour prendre les affaires de Sasuke.

\- Je refuse ! Le jour où je laisserai quelqu'un faire ce genre de choses à ma place c'est que je serai infirme ou sénile ! déclarai-je sûre de moi, ou alors...si Sasuke se propose gentiment » ajoutai-je appuyant ma proposition d'un clin d'oeil.

Mon complice me regarda comme si je descendais d'une autre planète. Ah si j'avais eu un appareil-photo j'aurais immortalisé l'instant, sa tête était impayable.

« C'est son travail, me glissa-t-il en sourdine.

\- Peut-être mais ça me gêne, tu n'as pas honte de lui demander de porter des sacs qui pèsent une tonne, lui murmurai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, siffla-t-il avec un brin d'agacement, Charles travaille pour ma famille depuis des années, c'est sa fierté. Je serai encore plus cruel si je l'empêchais de le faire ».

Cette explication me laissa sans voix. Servir cette famille ? La fierté d'effectuer une tâche que d'autres jugeraient ingrate ? Je devais être la plus à même à comprendre ces sentiments, c'était ceux que j'éprouvais quand je parlais de mon métier d'escort auprès de connaissances. J'obtenais souvent les mêmes réactions : dégoût, railleries salaces et j'en passe. Pourtant j'avais appris à aimer ce que je faisais et rien ni personne ne me ferait arrêter ou changer d'avis... Sauf une mais ça ne comptait pas, car elle avait triché !

« Aide-le au moins, s'il-te-plaît, l'implorai-je en joignant mes mains en prière.

\- Tu es... impossible ! grogna-t-il

\- Peut-être mais ça te plaît avoue ! ».

À l'écoute de ces mots, je le vis froncer les sourcils tandis que de légères rougeurs colorèrent ses joues.

« Adorables... vous êtes adorables ! intervint Mikoto en battant des mains d'excitation. Sakura, je peux vous appeler Sakura ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Mon chéri, Sakura n'a pas tort, par cette chaleur en plus ! dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils.

\- C'est bon, j'avais compris la première fois ! ».

Il finit donc par obtempérer serait-il un fils à maman ? Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire, grâce à Mikoto je me sentais déjà un peu plus à mon aise, peut-être m'adapterai-je plus facilement que je ne le pensais ?

Sur ces mots Sasuke me prit la valise des mains. Bien évidemment, il me lança un regard noir, mais un éclat particulier y brillait. Il me susurra au passage, faisant en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entende : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Comment dire... Ça sentait le coup foireux à plein nez, j'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières.

« Venez avec moi, je dois aller vérifier que tout se passe bien en cuisine. Ah ! et vous pouvez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom, je m'appelle Mikoto.

\- Très bien, Mikoto ».

Se disant, elle m'incita à la suivre en me poussant légèrement l'épaule tout le long du trajet, Mikoto m'indiqua le nom des différentes pièces devant lesquelles nous passions. Sa simplicité ne cadrait pas avec l'image que je me faisais d'une représentante de la bourgeoisie mais peut-être était-elle une exception.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où d'autres personnes s'agitaient. Combien serions-nous de convives pour avoir besoin d'autant de monde en cuisine ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de humer les délicieuses odeurs qui se répandaient dans la cuisine et l'eau me monta à la bouche. La matriarche remarqua mes yeux pétillants d'envie et s'en amusa.

« Encore un peu de patience, les entrées sont prêtes et le plat est sur le feu, mais tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité mais Sasuke ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué comment se déroulerait ce week-end et je...

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il peut être si secret ! soupira-t-elle, tous les trois mois environ nous essayons de réunir la famille proche, ça en fait du monde et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à des professionnels ! ».

Oh alors tous n'étaient pas en permanence employés ici ! Quelque part cela me rassura, seul Charles était assigné à demeure. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Toute la famille proche ?

Je me sentis pâlir subitement, quand Sasuke avait mentionné les « autres », je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer la totalité des membres de la maison Uchiha. Combien serions-nous ? Une vingtaine ? Plus ?

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Si, je... Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que vous, votre mari et Itachi au départ, alors...

\- Oh en fait, il y aura aussi mon frère aîné avec ses deux enfants et la mère de Fugaku, mon mari. Nous serons donc neuf, en petit comité dirons-nous. D'ordinaire nous sommes plutôt une quinzaine. » conclut-elle avec enthousiasme.

La bonne humeur et la joie de vivre caractérisaient cette femme mais je ne parvenais pas à les partager pour le moment. Cela signifiait que nous devions convaincre sept personnes de notre « amour » dont Itachi... Mission impossible ! L'énormité de la situation m'assomma complètement, dans quoi nous étions-nous embarqués !

* * *

Quand Mikoto Uchiha suggérait quelque chose, il s'agissait d'un ordre. Ma mère était certainement la bonté incarnée mais elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Rien de bien surprenant de la part de l'épouse et de la mère de respectés hommes d'affaires. Nous n'étions pas des tendres et il fallait avoir les nerfs solides pour nous supporter. J'admirais ce petit bout de femme qui dirigeait ce foyer sans trembler. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours !

Sakura m'avait bien eu sur le coup, si elle croyait pour autant pouvoir tout obtenir de moi juste avec un sourire et un regard larmoyant, elle croyait encore au père Noël. Je finis par aider le majordome à monter nos valises. Je l'aurais certainement fait même sans l'intervention de miss « Je-ne-supporte-pas-l'injustice », au lieu de ça j'étais passé pour le nobliau de service, alors que je connaissais le vieil homme depuis l'enfance. Remplir sans faillir son devoir de service était réellement un engagement qui lui tenait à cœur, j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de le contrarier. Mais la force de la nature qu'il avait été, n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Si mes parents l'employaient toujours, c'était qu'un lien amical s'était tissé au fil des années. Il était pour moi un second père, m'encourageant quand j'échouais, me rabrouant quand je dépassais les bornes, me gâtant quand je réussissais. Il avait fait ce que Fugaku avait été incapable de faire, sauf avec mon frère aîné.

Ma mère nous avait installés dans ma chambre. J'avais passé dans cette maison une partie de mon enfance, mais nous avions dû la quitter pour le travail de mon père. Depuis je n'y venais que pour profiter pendant mes vacances de nombreux souvenirs m'attachaient à ce lieu. La peinture taupe, les tissus gris et les meubles patinés créaient une atmosphère très chaleureuse qui, j'en étais sûr, plairait à Sakura. Un lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce, que je laisserai bien évidemment à ma « fiancée », en espérant que je n'aurais pas autant à souffrir que lors de notre expérience à l'hôtel. Je me contenterai pour une nuit de la méridienne que j'utilisais d'ordinaire pour lire. Je posai donc le sac de voyage de ma compagne près de la porte tandis que je défaisais le mien. Même pour quelques heures je ne supportais pas de laisser mes vêtements se froisser, je les sortis de mes bagages. Je ne pus retenir une grimace, le voyage les avait complètement défraîchis. Prenant soin de les replier correctement afin de les entreposer dans l'armoire, j'en ressentis une grande satisfaction. Sélectionnant une tenue plus confortable mais néanmoins irréprochable, j'enlevai ceux que je portais, salis par la transpiration et pris une douche rapide. Je me sentis instantanément reposé.

Une fois vêtu, il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Les battements de mon cœur s'accrurent légèrement mais c'est tout de même d'un pas assuré que je traversai le couloir vers la pièce du fond : l'antre de mon père. J'avais l'horrible sensation que plus j'avançais plus je rajeunissais, redevenant le gamin timide et quémandeur de l'attention paternelle. Je secouai alors la tête cherchant à effacer ce sentiment, me souvenant du chemin parcouru, de l'homme méritant et respecté que j'étais devenu.

Depuis ce stupide entretien que nous avions eu avec mon frère quant aux conditions de succession de l'entreprise, nous ne nous étions plus parlé. Cependant si je souhaitais que ces deux jours se passent sans anicroches, je devais taire mes reproches. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je toquai à la porte attendant le bon vouloir de mon paternel. Le son du frottement des pieds d'une chaise sur le parquet me fit grincer des dents et envoya aussitôt une décharge désagréable dans mon corps. Puis des bruits de pas vifs qui n'appartenaient pas à Fugaku retentirent, je craignais de savoir quel était leur propriétaire et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tiens tiens frérot, tu as fait bonne route ? ».

Itachi ! Son sourire narquois et son regard emprunt de suffisance firent grandir en moi une fureur que je contins difficilement.

« Itachi... Tu es là depuis quand ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le travail qui t'étouffe, rétorquai-je.

\- Olà ! À peine arrivé tu nous gratifies déjà de ta bonne humeur légendaire. Moi qui voulais me montrer poli et tolérant ! Tant pis pour toi... et pour elle.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! nous interrompit notre père, agacé par nos enfantillages, Itachi laisse-nous, va voir si tu peux te rendre utile. Sasuke... Viens t'asseoir s'il-te-plaît ».

* * *

Vêtue d'un magnifique tablier rouge et munie d'un fouet, j'aidais ma charmante hôtesse à confectionner les desserts pour le repas du midi et celui du soir. C'était officiel, je ne rentrerai plus dans mes jeans d'ici notre retour. Je m'attelais à faire monter les blancs en neige tandis que Mikoto s'occupait des choux pour les profiteroles. L'ambiance était agréable, la mère de Sasuke ne me harcelait pas de questions contrairement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais j'étais consciente qu'elle cherchait à cerner ma personnalité. De ma place, je sentais son regard se poser de temps à autre sur moi, appréciant mon travail, rectifiant mes gestes, me donnant des astuces. L'entente bonne enfant prit fin à l'entrée de l'homme que je redoutais par-dessus tout.

« Bien le bonjour ! salua-t-il à la cantonade, puis se pencha pour embrasser sa mère. Je peux me rendre utile ?

\- Itachi, que viens-tu faire ici ? Va plutôt déplacer les voitures pour que ton oncle et tes cousins puissent se garer, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

\- À vos ordres chef ! » s'exclama-t-il malicieusement.

Était-ce la même personne que j'avais rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt ? Ou cette tendresse n'était réservée qu'à sa mère ? Je commençai à me demander si je n'avais pas eu une hallucination, je n'aurais pas dû tremper mon doigt dans les différentes préparations : trop de sucre dans le sang apparemment ! Le voilà qui s'approchait de moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« La fameuse fi-an-cée, me salua-t-il en appuyant exagérément sur chaque syllabe, et j'en perçus tout le sarcasme.

\- Itachi, quel plaisir ! »

On ne pouvait faire plus hypocrite mais je n'avais pas le choix en présence de Mikoto.

« Je pensais que tu refuserais de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais apparemment tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

\- Itachi ! Pourquoi lui parles-tu de cette façon ! le rabroua sa mère, décontenancée par tant de mépris.

\- J'ai mes raisons. » expliqua-t-il énigmatique.

Des raisons de douter de mes intentions ? Je me demandais s'il faisait uniquement référence aux enjeux « politiques » ou s'il comparait notre « couple » à sa romance avec l'autre blondasse et son issue malheureuse. J'espérais ne pas me tromper en misant sur la seconde possibilité. Mikoto étant témoin, c'était le moment de montrer que Sasuke s'était confié à moi et marquer ainsi des points.

« Tu veux parler de son ex-fiancée ? Elle n'est pourtant pas la seule à avoir eu le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, non ? Tu parles de confiance ? Saches que tu n'as pas celle de Sasuke. Après ce que tu as fait... comment oses-tu mettre en doute mes intentions et celles de ton frère ! rétorquai-je rouge de colère contenue, j'étais peut-être allée trop loin.

\- Sa-Sasuke, t'a tout raconté ? balbutia Itachi pris en défaut, mais il se recomposa très rapidement une attitude souveraine et dédaigneuse. Évidemment, il n'est pas si naïf.

\- Itachi chéri, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Je n'apprécie ni ton comportement, ni tes insinuations !

\- Pardonne-moi maman, disons que j'ai des raisons de me méfier ».

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la pièce pour s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui avait été dévolue, alors que sa parente s'approcha de moi, rassurante.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Itachi est un grand-frère très protecteur, un peu trop même.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il a une drôle de façon de le montrer ! ».

Hésitante, je m'interrogeais sur ce que savait la matriarche des raisons de la friction entre ses fils, devais-je dire quelque chose ? Lui faire comprendre à quel point Itachi avait fait du mal à mon fiancé ?

« Votre aîné... l'a beaucoup fait souffrir vous savez ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle soudain lasse, Itachi a fait une belle erreur, et je pense qu'il en est conscient. Il se pavane fièrement mais il le regrette j'en suis certaine. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette jeune femme ne me plaisait pas du tout. Une beauté fatale, une Hélène de Troie ! Cette relation ne pouvait engendrer que discorde et malheur. Ce sont mes fils, tous deux me sont plus précieux que la vie, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir ou être en colère très longtemps mais ça ne signifie pas que j'approuve tous leurs actes ».

Elle se tut quelques secondes afin de plonger ses yeux, les mêmes que mon complice, dans les miens, puis elle sourit satisfaite.

« Mais je n'ai plus à m'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque chose arrive pour une raison, j'en suis persuadée. Pour Sasuke, perdre cette femme lui a permis de vous rencontrer, alors finalement c'est la meilleure chose qu'Itachi ait pu faire pour lui. Je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est vrai. ».

Incroyable ! Cette femme avait utilisé les mêmes arguments que moi pour soulager Sasuke, le romantisme en plus. Elle était vraiment réfléchie, mature et en même temps idéaliste. Une étrange combinaison, mais peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'on accédait au bonheur... Je ne pus que lui retourner son sourire, au moins elle m'appréciait et je n'avais même pas à tricher pour cela.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que mon père m'avait ordonné, je préférai rester debout et en attendant qu'il se mette à parler, je faisais mine d'inventorier ses nombreux ouvrages de collection, alors que je les avais tous déjà lus. C'était un des nombreux défis que je m'étais lancés, cherchant la reconnaissance du patriarche. Rien n'avait jamais marché, cependant ces livres m'avaient permis d'acquérir de précieuses connaissances que j'avais mises à profit pour briller dans mes études et d'être à la tête de l'entreprise familiale. J'avais donc depuis cinq ans obtenu l'approbation de mon père, mais quoi que fasse Itachi, en mal ou en bien, il restait le préféré, le chouchou qui possédait l'oreille de Fugaku.

Je savais plus ou moins de quoi il voulait m'entretenir, ou plutôt de qui et je redoutais son jugement souvent définitif. La nouvelle de mes fiançailles clandestines avait sûrement fait le tour de la famille grâce à la langue trop bien pendue de mon frangin, je me devais donc d'arrondir les angles et de rassurer mon père. J'entendis celui-ci s'enfoncer dans le cuir de son siège et un raclement de gorge m'indiqua qu'il était prêt à discuter.

« Sasuke... Que signifie toute cette histoire ?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Itachi nous a dit que tu t'étais trouvé une fiancée, fort jolie.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Sasuke... soupira-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : qu'elle ne me mérite pas ? Que c'est une sorcière en jupons ? ».

Prêcher le vrai pour faire douter l'adversaire vous connaissez ? Je n'avais jamais osé essayer avec mon père mais la situation l'exigeait. Mon frère avait sans aucun doute des réserves sur l'honnêteté de Sakura dont il avait fait part à mes parents, sauf que l'idée venait de ma personne et ça, personne ne l'avait encore envisagé.

« Comprends-moi bien. La coïncidence est trop parfaite pour que je ne la remette pas en cause... Es-tu sûr qu'elle n'en a pas après ton nom, ton argent ?

\- Père ! Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur, croyez-moi ! Sakura est tout sauf vénale.

\- Tu essayes de me dire que cette fois-ci tu penses ne pas te tromper ?

\- Je dis juste que... On ne peut être sûr de rien, mais je me sens bien avec elle, je peux être moi-même ».

En disant cela je ne mentais pas et mon père saurait le voir.

Depuis le début, Fugaku avait conservé son air froid et sévère, mais il se détendit à ces mots et esquissa un semblant de sourire, ce qui avait dû lui coûter. Se levant, il se mit de profil à la baie vitrée. Ainsi à contre-jour, je ne pouvais que deviner ses expressions, lui conférant comme si c'était nécessaire, encore plus d'autorité sur son interlocuteur.

« Au moins tu as toujours la tête sur les épaules, ça me rassure. Quant à cette... demoiselle, je réserverai mon jugement pour demain, je lui laisse donc le bénéfice du doute et ne tiendrai pas compte des suspicions de ton frère durant ce laps de temps. Va ! Tes cousins ne devraient plus tarder et je crains qu'en ne te retenant ici, Itachi en ait profité pour faire des siennes.

\- Merci... papa ».

En entendant mes remerciements, je vis Fugaku froncer les sourcils, sûrement peu habitué à une démonstration affective de ma part, même si elle se faisait à travers les mots.

Libéré du regard paternel, je longeai le couloir pour me rendre à la cuisine où je savais ma mère en pleine activité. Sur le trajet je décortiquai les propos de mon père pour y percevoir un leurre ou une quelconque menace, mais je n'en trouvai aucune trace. Ce qui me rassurait c'était d'avoir compris que si ce dernier craignait de me voir sous influence ou manipulé par Sakura, il n'envisageait pas la possibilité d'une alliance visant à orienter le choix de son héritier. Il ne me pensait certainement pas aussi calculateur, pourtant rien n'était impossible lorsque l'on se sentait pris au piège. Bien sûr, je savais théoriquement que mon plan me permettrait de réduire à néant la prise de pouvoir de mon frère qui ne méritait pas cette entreprise, mon entreprise. Mais ce dont je n'avais pas tenu compte était la suite.

Qu'allait-il se passer une fois la décision prise et les papiers signés... Je m'étais dit qu'une rupture conventionnelle quelques mois plus tard pouvait passer pour banale, seulement, cela reviendrait à donner l'image inverse de la famille prônée par mon père et de ses idéaux. Serait-il en droit de me retirer toute prétention à la direction de l'entreprise le cas échéant ? Dans la précipitation, je m'étais jeté sur la première amorce de plan, sans me projeter sur le très long terme, quelle erreur de débutant ! Il était désormais trop tard pour faire machine arrière, mais il faudrait que j'en discute avec Sakura. Surtout qu'aucun de nous deux ne se voyait contracter un mariage blanc, dans quelle galère m'étais-je empêtré.

Des rires me parvinrent du lieu sacré de Mikoto, la cuisine. Passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, le spectacle qui m'était offert me sortit subitement de mes sombres réflexions.

La taille serrée par la ceinture d'un tablier duquel dépassaient ses gambettes longilignes et la poitrine moulée par le tissu, la jeune femme présente alluma un brasier malvenu. Des mèches s'échappant de son chignon désordonné venaient se coller à sa bouche et du sucre maculait son visage, je n'avais qu'une envie : débarrasser Sakura de ces douceurs en m'aidant de ma langue et lui arracher ce maudit lambeau de tissu.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'approchai de la tentatrice, le silence se fit, nous n'étions plus qu'elle et moi. Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter mon geste. Je me vis lever une main vers elle, lui enserrant la nuque pour prévenir toute rebuffade et ne lui laissant pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son de protestation, ma bouche s'écrasa passionnément sur la sienne. Elle était aussi douce que dans mes souvenirs et même si j'étais peu friand des mets sucrés, ses lèvres étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus délicieux sur cette terre. Avec un plaisir sans nom, je notai que ma compagne ne fut pas insensible à ma passion et se mit à participer activement au baiser. Répondant avec la même ferveur, elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la soulevai l'obligeant à passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches si elle ne voulait pas tomber.

« Je n'y arrive pas Mikoto, ils ne veulent pas monter ! se lamentait Sakura en fouettant le contenu de son saladier comme une forcenée.

\- Vous devez avoir un geste régulier et précis, dynamique mais pas agressif. Attendez, je vous remontre. Voilà, comme ça. Enfin, je pense qu'il nous faut de nouveaux œufs.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai aucun talent pour la pâtisserie.

\- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, au moins je sais que mon ange viendra toujours à la maison pour dévorer mes petits plats » plaisanta-t-elle.

Que ? Une vision ? Mon esprit venait de créer la scène érotique la plus réelle et la plus excitante qu'il m'avait été donnée de voir et de vivre. Sakura était décidément dangereuse, trop, et ses armes étaient bien étudiées. Une fille, il me fallait une fille et le plus tôt possible, avant que je ne cède véritablement à la tentation.

« Oh Sasuke, m'interpella la jeune femme, tu viens m'aider ? » dit-elle les yeux luisant d'espoir, ayant remarqué ma présence. Je secouai la tête énergiquement pour me remettre les idées en place.

* * *

Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux scrutant avec intensité quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir mais à l'entente de son prénom, il reporta ce regard sur moi. Un frisson de plaisir voyagea de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux : un désir ardent brûlait dans ses prunelles. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant mon souffle était saccadé et mon rythme cardiaque affolé.

« Sasuke mon ange ? demanda sa mère, attendant une réponse à ma question.

\- Je ne fais que passer, répondit-il avec une légère raucité, continuant à me fixer. Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi et une lueur d'inquiétude troubla son regard le temps d'un flash, il leva la main vers mon visage et y déposa une caresse du bout des doigts. _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il arrête sinon mon cœur va exploser !_ Comprenant que sa dernière question n'était en rien une formule de politesse et appelait bien une réponse, je tentai de me ressaisir en me concentrant sur mon mélange. Il se doutait certainement que durant son absence, Itachi avait croisé mon chemin.

« Oui, tout va bien, lui répondis-je avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

\- Tu es sûre, tu as l'air bouleversée ? » insista-t-il sans cesser de me toucher.

 _À cause de qui crétin, penses-tu que je sois dans cet état !_ Il écarta les boucles de cheveux poisseuses et retira les traces de mon échec culinaire.

« Oui vraiment ! répliquai-je cherchant une idée afin d'échapper à son étouffante présence.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr » me radoucis-je.

Je me permis alors de lui offrir mon sourire le plus sensuel, celui que je réservais à mes clients masculins, même le plus stoïque des hommes comme Sasuke ne pouvait y résister totalement. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Mon vis-à-vis cessa enfin ses gestes, surpris et je notai le retour de son regard brûlant. Oh merde ! J'étais prise à mon propre piège.

* * *

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là ? C'est quoi ce sourire de chienne en chaleur ? Elle veut m'achever ou quoi ?_ Je m'emparai rapidement d'un vieux tablier suspendu près de la porte et m'en vêtis. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux afin de camoufler la preuve évidente de mon émoi. Je ne souhaitais pas du tout lui apporter mon aide mais c'était ça ou... Non ! Plutôt mourir que de lui donner une raison de fanfaronner.

* * *

« Ooooh que c'est gentil ! Allez-y, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! intervint Mikoto radieuse, détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Maman ! souffla Sasuke légèrement excédé.

\- Allez allez ! N'ayez pas honte !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Bon Dieu, il y a eu une tornade ? s'exclama un homme que je supposai être Fugaku.

\- Une tornade du nom de Sakura, répondit son fils taquin, je lui tirai alors la langue.

\- Sortons chéri !

\- Pourquoi je viens d'arriver !

\- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! » chantonna Mikoto, en poussant son mari vers la sortie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls tous les deux, les autres employés s'étant éclipsés comme par magie. Un silence gêné se fit que je m'empressai de rompre.

« Elle est vraiment super, ta mère, dis-je rassemblant les ingrédients nécessaires à une chantilly, Un peu trop énergique mais bon.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? ironisa Sasuke qui s'empara de la crème fraîche et du sucre pour les peser.

\- Oui ! assurai-je faussement lasse en lui tendant un récipient propre.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle t'ait déjà adoptée. Ce ne sera pas la même chose avec mon père mais il est prêt à faire un effort.

\- Un effort ? répétai-je outrée, envoyant valser un peu du mélange sur Sasuke.

\- Fais attention ! grommela ma victime, Itachi a, disons, semé la graine du doute dans son esprit en te décrivant comme une personne intéressée.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus faux ! m'emportai-je de nouveau.

\- Arrête ça, je viens de me changer ! Je le sais. Ça n'en sera que plus facile car tu n'auras pas à jouer un rôle, sois toi et tout ira bien. J'ai confiance ».

Comment ne pas le croire, quand il vous regardait avec ces yeux brillants d'intelligence et de certitude. Je reconnaissais bien là le PDG d'une multinationale, il se dégageait de sa personne un charisme fou. Il aurait très bien pu m'annoncer que oui, demain l'homme pourrait voler comme un oiseau, que je l'aurais cru sur parole... enfin presque. C'était pourtant le même homme qu'il y a deux semaines alors pourquoi étais-je plus sensible à ses changements d'humeur, à ses expressions ? Je n'avais jamais été aussi consciente de ma personne et de mes émotions qu'en sa présence.

Des coups de klaxon répétés brisèrent le charme de l'instant et je vis Sasuke ôter son tablier pour se diriger vers l'entrée, Mikoto sur ses talons qui criait : « Les voilàààà ! ». Les derniers invités étaient donc arrivés et la tension qui était redescendue en présence de ma « belle-mère », grimpa de nouveau en flèche. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, je restai à couvert. Cependant de ma position je ne pouvais voir les protagonistes, seules leurs voix résonnaient dans le vestibule.

« Entrez, posez vos bagages. Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ? demanda Mikoto.

\- Non, ça a été petite sœur ».

Cette voix très grave venait donc de l'oncle Hiashi.

« Une horreur ma puce, une ho-rreur ! se plaignit une voix de femme mûre. Oh voilà le plus beau !

\- Bonjour grand-mère, tu m'as manqué, répondit Sasuke.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu es un amour !

\- Salut ! les interrompit une voix masculine profonde mais douce.

\- Salut Neji, les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien ?

\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré, tu viendras à l'inauguration de mon futur laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Compte sur moi !

\- Neji, tu as laissé ton téléphone dans la voiture ! l'avertit une jeune femme, certainement sa cousine, étrange comme ce son ne m'était pas inconnu. Je sortis finalement de l'ombre du ficus, pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Oh c'était... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement entre la copine de mon meilleur ami et la cousine de Sasuke au prénom identique.

* * *

« Hinata ! s'exclama Sakura, que j'avais laissée pour compte dans la cuisine, se précipitant vers elle.

\- Sa- Sakura ? réagit incrédule ma cousine, en répondant à son étreinte. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Oh je... suis...

\- Elle est avec moi, la coupai-je craignant que son hésitation ne nous porte préjudice.

\- Oh je... tu ne me l'as pas dit l'autre jour.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais des liens avec Sasuke.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? leur demanda ma mère.

\- Oui ma tante, Sakura est la meilleure amie de mon... euh ». Hinata rougit délicieusement, puis se mit à chuchoter tant et si bien que nous dûmes nous approcher pour entendre la fin de sa phrase : « mon petit-ami ».

Hein ? Naruto avait réussit à séduire mon innocente cousine ? Je ne pensais pas cet ancien cancre capable d'un tel exploit, bien qu'il ait changé depuis le collège. Il faudra que je le tienne à l'œil.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené ma puce ?

\- Oh non ! je... c'est tout récent.

\- Pour ces deux-là aussi, mais tu vois, ils sont déjà fiancés ! ».

* * *

Que, quoi ? Mon cousin n'était peut-être pas le plus causant des hommes mais en général, il m'aurait tenue informée d'un tel événement. J'observai Sasuke et Sakura qui échangèrent un regard plutôt étrange. Très bien, ils cachaient quelque chose. Naruto était-il au courant de son côté ? Je le lui demanderai après le repas. Pour le moment, nos hôtes nous invitaient à prendre l'apéritif dans le jardin.

Fugaku partit chercher le champagne, Sasuke, Neji et mon père discutaient affaire, Sakura apportait les amuse-bouche avec Mikoto, et Mamie... plissait suspicieusement les yeux se focalisant sur la jeune femme dont nous n'avions pas été prévenus de la présence.

« Vous ! l'apostropha ma grand-mère, Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ? ».

Je craignais le pire, espérons que Sasuke l'ait préparée à cette rencontre. De tous les membres de la famille c'était sûrement elle la pire. La dernière fois que Neji avait amené une copine, celle-ci avait tenu trois heures avant de faire venir un taxi et de rendre ensuite à mon frère les clés de son appartement. Et voilà, que le spectacle commence ! Sakura contre Mamie Naori, les paris sont ouverts.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve au prochain, je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre normalement!

Laissez-moi des commentaires, je serai ravie d'y répondre étant donné le laps de temps passé sans écrire, vous avis me manquent!


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le prochain ne tardera pas trop à sortir non plus. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et espère que vous n'avez pas déserter cette histoire, car moi non! Je mets certes plus de temps mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction.**

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Mise à l'épreuve.**

« Vous ! m'apostropha la grand-mère, qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! ».

Ah bah, bravo l'accueil ! C'était qui cette vieille mégère ? Il y avait un tel mépris dans sa voix que mon sang s'était mis à bouillir instantanément, je faillis en lâcher le plateau de feuilletés aux escargots, ça aurait été un véritable gâchis.

Je sentis huit paires d'yeux me fixer en attente d'une riposte, qui aurait été de remettre à sa place l'irrespectueuse vieille dame par de cinglantes paroles, si le regard sombre de Sasuke ne m'avait pas intimé la modération, à croire qu'il pouvait anticiper mes réactions.

Je pus alors reprendre contact avec la réalité et calmer ma colère : ce n'était qu'une personne âgée qui n'appréciait que modérément les surprises. Restons calme, de toute façon que pouvait-elle bien me faire, pas grand chose assurément, je la dépassais d'une tête et sa fragile stature n'avait rien de menaçant, un grand clapet certes, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir rencontré pire, quelle naïveté!

« Bonjour madame, répondis-je après m'être raclé la gorge, je m'appelle Sakura et je suis la fiancée de Sasuke.

\- Sa fiancée ? s'égosilla-t-elle me faisant grimacer, elle avait dû atteindre au moins le contre-ré, _je salue la performance vocale_. Je dirai plutôt sa pu-

\- Sa quoi ? la coupai-je d'une voix blanche, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles, je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Sasuke pour savoir si j'avais tout simplement halluciné mais son teint soudain pâle et ses yeux tout aussi ahuris que les miens me détrompèrent.

\- Sa put-

\- Mamie ! intervint mon complice censurant sa parente. Et si nous allions discuter près de la fontaine ? ».

Autoritaire, il posa la main de sa grand-mère sur son avant-bras pour l'emmener vers le lieu-dit. Je fulminais d'être jugée aussi cruellement de femme légère alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas. C'était dingue non ? Je veux dire rien dans mon apparence ne justifiait une attitude aussi hostile, j'avais fait exprès de choisir une tenue sage pour minimiser les critiques et mon comportement était... aussi délicat que possible, même s'il était clairement visible que je n'appartenais pas à leur monde, mais était-ce si important de ne pas savoir différencier une fourchette à dessert d'une pique à escargots ? La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de manger à ma faim.

C'était quoi son problème, un complexe d'Œdipe inversé qui aurait sauté une génération ? Décidément, je ne comprenais pas, mes intentions étaient nobles puisqu'il s'agissait de protéger l'avenir de son fichu petit-fils, me suspectait-elle de quelque chose ?

Bon d'accord, j'avais quelque chose à cacher, pour autant je n'en étais pas la responsable. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à Sasuke le moment venu. Et puis de toute façon, je disparaîtrai aussi sec une fois l'affaire menée à bien, je ne craignais aucunement les représailles, du moins tentais-je de m'en persuader.

« Sakura, tu vas bien ? me ramena timidement Hinata.

\- Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste... ».

J'hésitais sur le comportement à adopter face à une personne comme elle : jouer les hypocrites ou être fidèle à celle que j'étais. L'enjeu était de taille puisqu'elle était à la fois la petite-amie de mon meilleur ami et la cousine de mon « fiancé ». Selon ma décision je pouvais ruiner les espoirs que chacun entretenait, ce qui était exclu. En une demi-seconde, j'optai pour l'honnêteté, le mieux serait même d'inclure Hinata dans le schmilblick, mais il me fallait attendre le consentement de l'autre despote.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas l'attitude méprisante de ta grand-mère sans vouloir t'offenser ! grommelai-je faisant en sorte que seule ma voisine ne m'entende, elle m'a jugée avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Oui... c'est normal que tu sois fâchée, mais je suis contente que tu te sois contenue.

\- Remercie plutôt ton cousin sinon j'aurais déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Il ne t'a pas du tout parlé d'elle avant de venir ici ? dit-elle en gloussant légèrement à ma remarque.

\- Pas un mot ! Il craignait sûrement que je refuse de l'accompagner.

\- Tu ne serais pas la première à prendre tes jambes à ton cou mais... si tu tiens vraiment à Sasuke, reste... Reste et endure. Sa méchanceté n'a d'égal que son amour pour nous tous.

\- J'avais deviné » soufflai-je vaincue. Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon !

Je voulais bien comprendre l'inquiétude qu'une telle famille pouvait nourrir quant à la sécurité et au bonheur de ses membres, mais de là à soupçonner tout le monde de sournoiseries et de manipulation. Devaient-ils cultiver cette peur de l'étranger ? Je ne voyais pas comment ils pouvaient être vraiment heureux en ne se fiant à rien ni à personne.

De ce que m'avait raconté Sasuke, lui et son frère avaient été plus jeunes, victimes d'une tentative de kidnapping et leur père recevait régulièrement des menaces de mort du temps de son directorat. J'aurais déjà été internée pour paranoïa à leur place !

Enfin, sérieusement, vous vous imaginez ? Un quotidien réglé aussi sûrement que du papier à musique, sans droit à l'erreur : tout risque est calculé, tout secret est jalousement gardé, chaque mot est pensé une dizaine de fois avant d'être prononcé. La spontanéité est prohibée ! J'ai lu ça sur un slogan et je voulais le glisser un jour celui-là... bref ! Sasuke devait s'emmerder, finalement j'étais peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis sa première cuite, il était temps de shooter dans la fourmilière.

* * *

Éloigner ma grand-mère d'une probable scène de crime était ce qui m'avait paru être le plus judicieux. Étant donné la manière dont les yeux de Sakura avaient jeté des éclairs, les tables auraient volé. Sans m'en rendre compte je dus laisser transparaître bien plus de mon sentiment que je ne le pensais car mamie Naori déclara :

« Oh arrête ça tout de suite, tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Tu t'amuses à mes dépens et je n'aime pas ça ! Pas ça du tout !

\- Oh voyons mamie, tu es bien susceptible.

\- Susceptible ? C'est qui cette dinde que tu as osé me rapporter ?

\- Elle s'appelle Sakura et ce n'est pas une dinde, c'est ma fiancée.

\- Vraiment ? Regarde-moi bien en face et dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas la fourrer ».

Comment vous décrire ma grand-mère sans choquer les esprits... Naori Uchiha n'a pas été élevée dans le luxe, loin de là, l'argent est pour elle le pire ennemi de l'homme, « c'est un mal nécessaire » comme elle le dit si bien. Elle ne perd jamais une occasion de faire comprendre à son entourage que notre façon de vivre lui déplaît et elle exècre encore plus ceux qui gravitent autour de nous dans le but d'obtenir nos faveurs. Elle a certainement plus en commun avec Sakura qu'aucun autre être sur cette planète : une langue bien pendue et un penchant pour le marginalisme. Elles sont faites pour s'entendre, encore faut-il qu'elles acceptent de maintenir un semblant de paix. Il ne serait pas facile d'amadouer ma grand-mère mais j'avais toute confiance en mes capacités de chouchou.

« Je ne la fourre pas comme tu dis.

\- Oh c'est encore pire que je ne le pensais ! Tu as un problème avec ta tuyauterie ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'autre filasse soit allée voir ailleurs.

\- Mamie ! Non !... Tout va bien de ce côté là, merci ! » la renseignai-je rougissant légèrement, gêné d'aborder ce sujet avec elle. Elle avait le don pour me faire dire tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je me reprenne sur le champ.

« Sakura... est différente.

\- Mouais, laisse-moi la tester pour en être sûre.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! dis-je pensant à mon père et à son avertissement, mais tandis que lui resterait passif, elle... Ne fais rien d'exagéré s'il-te-plaît.

\- Alors ça mon chéri je ne peux rien te garantir, à elle de se montrer à la hauteur. Si elle aussi, est amoureuse de toi, nous le saurons avant la fin de ce week-end » proclama-t-elle fièrement.

Je craignais vraiment le pire, connaissant Sakura, sa parole avait de la valeur mais cela serait-il suffisant pour la faire rester jusqu'au bout. Il allait falloir m'en assurer...

Aussi... pourquoi ma grand-mère avait-elle dit « aussi amoureuse de toi » ? Fronçant les sourcils je ne pus y penser davantage car le buffet avait été dressé et les festivités ouvertes. J'avais réussi à tempérer Naori ce qui était déjà un petit exploit, espérons que le reste de la journée se déroule sans heurts.

Rejoignant les autres convives, je repérai sans difficulté la jolie Sakura, lorgnant sur ce qu'il me semblait être du foie gras à la truffe, je la sentais tendue, attendant qu'une personne se serve pour en faire de même. Cette attitude me fit sourire mais je me repris bien vite ne désirant aucunement être vu en flagrant délit de reluquage, elle qui avait opté pour l'association d'une jupe longue et d'une chemise aux allures strictes afin de camoufler sa féminité, cela ne faisait que la magnifier. Sans plus attendre je m'approchai d'elle, mû par l'envi de la taquiner un peu.

« Qu'attends-tu, cette tartine te fait les yeux doux depuis au moins cinq minutes.

\- J'en suis consciente mais je me fais désirer pour que le plaisir n'en soit que plus intense » répliqua-t-elle ancrant ses prunelles rieuses dans les miennes.

Un instant je m'imaginai à la place de ce toast qui viendrait bientôt chatouiller ses lèvres pulpeuses et subir la morsure délicate de ses dents parfaitement alignées.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais d'une famille de dragons ! Itachi, ton père et maintenant ta grand-mère, aurais-je droit à une prime pour tous les risques que j'encours à tes côtés ?

\- Si tu survis, nous en reparlerons, dis-je en me saisissant d'une coupe de champagne, voulant effacer l'image de ma tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de garder mon sang-froid si elle m'insulte de nouveau.

\- Tiens le coup au moins pendant le repas, après il est coutume pour nous de faire des activités séparément. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Hinata.

\- Bonne idée, approuva-t-elle en vidant sa propre coupe.

\- Doucement sur les bulles, je préférerais que tu gardes les idées claires.

\- J'en ai besoin pour voir le monde plus rose qu'il ne l'est en réalité et faire en sorte que les propos venimeux de mamie Naori glissent sur mes plumes comme... l'histoire du canard là.

\- La colombe! Bien ! Plus d'alcool pour le reste de la journée » lui ordonnai-je prenant son verre pour le déposer sur une des tables à proximité.

* * *

Pour qui se prenait-il, mon père ? Je n'avais bu que deux verres, je n'étais donc pas saoule mais pas sobre non plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me détendre. Mettons les choses à plat, sur les huit autres personnes présentes j'avais un allié, trois ennemis déclarés et quatre Suisses, parmi lesquels Hinata que je comptais bien rallier à notre cause. Si Mikoto pouvait nous soutenir on prendrait l'avantage. Il nous restait un long chemin à faire et très peu de temps.

« Si je disais tout à Hinata, tu crois qu'elle nous aiderait ? demandai-je subitement à Sasuke qui dégustait une verrine que j'avais confectionnée, attention il peut y avoir un morceau de coquille, le prévins-je.

\- Merci pour l'info, maugréa-t-il n'osant plus avaler le contenu de sa bouche, il est hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Pourtant ce serait quand même plus simple, insistai-je.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant mais avec la bouche pleine, cela me donna plutôt envie de rire, je me contins.

\- Ça ne va pas te tuer chochotte, me moquai-je de lui qui regardait d'un air suspicieux la mousse d'asperge.

\- Voyez Sakura vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire, vos verrines sont excellentes, me félicita Mikoto qui venait vers nous.

\- Merci... Mais heureusement que vous vous êtes chargée des œufs sinon certains auraient pu s'y casser les dents » ajoutai-je et c'est avec une certaine délectation que je vis mon compagnon se crisper quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait berner. Mikoto nous adressa quelques mots avant de se diriger vers son frère.

« T'es contente ?

\- Oh que oui, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée, rigolai-je.

\- Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé car je sais que ce qui t'attend est bien pire.

\- Que tu es magnanime !

\- Votre attention, retentit la voix douce et ferme de la maîtresse de maison, nous allons passer à table donc si vous voulez bien vous diriger sous la véranda ».

Ce fut sur ces mots que le cauchemar débuta.

* * *

Lorsque ma belle-fille Mikoto nous invita à nous installer, je vis avec horreur qu'un plan de table avait été prévu. Sottises ! Comme si un vulgaire morceau de papier allait dicter ma conduite, à mon âge on n'écoutait plus rien ni personne. Parcourant rapidement les cartons, je vis qu'encore une fois j'avais été placée de manière à présider l'assemblée, j'avais l'impression d'être la Reine-mère et cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. Non, il me fallait bousculer cette coutume ridicule.

À l'aide de mon fidèle éventail, j'assénais de petites frappes sur quelques avant-bras et fessiers pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intruse auprès de laquelle je m'assis. Je me régalai de son regard surpris et lui offris mon sourire le plus hypocrite. Si cette pimbêche en voulait à ma famille, j'allais la défendre bec et ongles !

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Sasuke se crisper comprenant que j'occupais à présent sa place et qu'il allait devoir prendre la mienne, c'est-à-dire très loin de sa chérie. Il ne pourrait absolument pas la protéger et je pourrais ainsi pleinement me faire une idée. Je me doutais bien que Fugaku était inquiet, mais mon fils n'aurait jamais le cran de faire ce qui devait être fait. La crainte qu'il inspirait à ses enfants était à mon sens surfaite, Sasuke avait bien plus d'envergure que lui et s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, son père si, c'était pour cette raison qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi dur envers lui.

« Merci à tous d'être là, je sais que vous avez tous été surpris par la présence de Sakura mais il va falloir vous y habituer puisqu'elle est depuis peu la fiancée de Sasuke, déclara Mikoto qui me lança un regard suppliant.

\- Je ne m'habituerai qu'à ce qui me plaît, commentai-je ce qui déplu à ma belle-fille, mais je n'en avais cure.

\- Bienvenue Sakura, entendis-je prononcer Neji situé en face de nous, vous êtes ravissante et je comprends pourquoi mon cousin ne nous a pas parlé de vous avant. Tu voulais l'avoir pour toi tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as deviné, mais mon frère ne sait pas garder un secret, rapporta Sasuke un brin tendu.

\- Merci Neji, répondit ma voisine rougissant comme une idiote.

\- Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes morveux, intervins-je mécontente de son petit jeu, ce que je vois c'est une vipère vicieuse dont il faut ôter la tête avant qu'elle ne morde.

\- Il me semble que vous détenez un salon de thé en ville, mon meilleur ami m'y a emmenée et je n'avais jamais goûté un tel délice » complimenta Sakura.

 _Lèche-botte !_ Elle semblait vouloir m'ignorer l'insolente, mais je ferai éclater la vérité au grand jour, aucune ne m'a résisté et je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas la première.

* * *

Poussée à bout par cette fichue bonne femme, je n'étais plus qu'un corps rigide, les mains crispées sur ma serviette, tentant d'oublier chaque phrase et commentaire insultants prononcés à mon égard. Les nerfs à vif, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de me lever de table et de frapper le premier objet qui aurait l'air d'un punching-ball. Le ciel dut m'entendre car se présenta à moi un défouloir digne de ce nom.

« Et toi Itachi aucune dame ne retient actuellement ton attention ? demanda Neji insouciamment.

\- Aucune donzelle ne peut se targuer de posséder ce pouvoir-là, répondit-il naturellement tandis qu'il se faisait servir l'entrée, et puis je tiens trop à ma liberté».

Cela déclencha l'hilarité des hommes de la table, machistes va ! Comme si cette condescendance envers le sexe féminin devait être encouragée. J'allais leur apprendre moi !

« Ta liberté ? repris-je ironiquement, tu n'es pourtant pas frigide, si ? Des femmes, tu dois en fréquenter ? Elles te sont... nécessaires, commentai-je le plus doucereusement possible, ralentissant mon débit et mes gestes afin que tous m'écoutent. Un gloussement me parvint du côté d'Hinata et une lueur de fierté brilla dans le regard de Sasuke, je me sentis pousser des ailes.

\- Les femmes ne sont aucunement une nécessité, un homme peut se satisfaire autrement, répliqua-t-il avec une œillade perverse.

\- Mon pauvre quelle tristesse, c'est une vie bien solitaire que tu mènes. Mais si tu suis ce raisonnement, nous pouvons nous aussi nous passer de présence masculine, nous avons juste la décence d'admettre sans honte nos faiblesses et l'avantage que peut apporter un homme à nos côtés... à moins que... aurais-tu un aveu à faire ? ».

Prends-toi ça dans les dents, réciprocité du statut, nous sommes donc égaux, ajoute à ça la supériorité intellectuelle et... le doute quant à ton orientation sexuelle. J'y étais peut-être allée fort, Fugaku faillit recracher le contenu de son verre et Mikoto avait l'air perdue. Itachi... Itachi me lançait des éclairs et en même temps une certaine admiration se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce goût pour l'humour salace, mais finalement rien de surprenant de la part d'une esc-

\- C'est vrai qu'en médecine, la pudeur n'est pas de mise, vous êtes amenés à parler de tout sans tabou, intervint juste à temps Sasuke. Une goutte de sueur froide glissant le long de mon dos. Itachi avait presque dévoilé une information cruciale sur ce que j'étais, comment l'avait-il apprise ? Nous avions de quoi trembler.

\- Tu fais des études de médecine ? s'exclama Neji qui en oublia le vouvoiement, ce qui me convint parfaitement. Ce fut un parfait détournement de la conversation, qui détendit finalement l'atmosphère, malheureusement ça ne dura pas.

\- Oui j'ai commencé l'internat en obstétrique, c'est très excitant, déclarai-je enthousiaste, enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi.

\- On laisse vraiment n'importe qui nous soigner maintenant, pas plus tard qu'hier cet idiot de généraliste m'a prescrit des corticoïdes, cela aurait pu me tuer avec mon coeur ! Non vraiment, les critères de sélection ont vraiment chuté » interféra Naori Uchiha. Et voilà c'était reparti !

La grand-mère avait la tête dure et m'avait prise en grippe, personne ne pouvait maintenant l'ignorer bien qu'aucun ne semblait s'offusquer plus que ça de ce comportement abusif et cela m'insupportait. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, j'eus droit à des mots tels que « cerveau vide », « rapace », « gourde », « insipide » et si j'eus le malheur d'ouvrir ma bouche pour donner un avis autre, je devenais « insolente », « perverse » et « hideuse ».

Heureusement de temps en temps je voyais Sasuke, qui était bien trop loin pour entendre la totalité de la discussion, me lancer des regards encourageants. Se rependait alors en moi une force mentale dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Voilà ce que je ressentais : à deux nous étions plus forts, mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire, pitié, sinon j'allais lui balancer mon verre en pleine poire, au diable le couplet sur les aînés et leurs droits ! Il ne fallait pas non plus se foutre de la gueule du monde. Le respect ça se mérite.

Tout à coup, je bondis de ma chaise, un liquide rougeâtre vint former une belle auréole sur mon vêtement et je sentis de l'humidité sur ma peau.

« Oups, ce que je peux être maladroite ».

Un coup d'œil et je compris que nous avions eu la même idée sauf qu'elle, était allée jusqu'au bout, c'en était trop ! Posant ma serviette sur la table, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser et me dirigeai presque en courant à la salle de bain. Quelqu'un me suivait, sûrement Sasuke qui voulait s'assurer que je tiendrai le coup, mais quand je compris qu'il s'agissait de mon bourreau, j'eus quelques difficultés à cacher ma joie et avec une vivacité étonnante, elle nous enferma dans ce lieu exigu.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, j'aimerais connaître vos véritables intentions. Je vous félicite pour vos talents d'actrice, vous êtes meilleure que celles qui vous ont précédée.

\- Pourquoi tant de méfiance, vous ai-je donné une seule bonne raison de me craindre ?

\- Vous sortez avec mon petit-fils et c'est bien suffisant. Je sens que vous cachez quelque chose et si vous ne me le dites pas, sachez que je finirai par le découvrir, alors autant nous éviter de longues palabres et souffrances inutiles. Je vous écoute.

\- Vous voulez la vérité ?

\- Ce serait un bon début.

\- La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de venir ici, jouer les cruches et les hypocrites ne m'intéresse pas du tout. J'ai horreur des faux-semblants. C'est votre petit-fils qui s'est intéressé à moi en premier, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Sachez que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas un Uchiha car les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples ! ». Ne possédant plus le moindre oxygène dans les poumons, j'achevai ma tirade, exténuée.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ! Nerveusement, je me retournai vers le lavabo et entrepris de faire disparaître cette fichue tache de vin. Ça ne servait à rien, Sasuke me devrait un pressing.

« Nettoyez avec du lait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Du lait ! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace.

\- Me... merci, murmurai-je surprise par sa soudaine sollicitude.

\- Et bien ! On peut dire que vous en aviez sur le cœur. Ce n'était pas si dur, si ? railla-t-elle.

\- Alors vous me croyez ? dis-je incrédule.

\- Je crois qu'effectivement vous n'en avez pas après l'argent ou la renommée... mais je ne suis pas prête encore à vous accepter ».

Sa voix était sèche mais aucune agressivité n'en ressortait, peut-être que finalement la journée ne serait pas trop horrible. J'entendis alors le bruit du loquet que l'on déverrouillait et elle quitta la pièce. Perdue dans mes pensées je rejoignis moi aussi le reste des invités, le dessert allant être servi.

Je repensai aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Hinata plus tôt, je ne les avais pas vraiment comprises mais elles devinrent claires comme de l'eau de roche. _Sa méchanceté n'a d'égal que son amour pour nous tous._ Je devais donc en faire de même ! Lui montrer que l'affection que je portais à son petit-fils égalait la sienne voire la transcendait... Cela me serait-il possible ? Qu'était l'amour déjà... et pourrais-je le feindre ?

Mes yeux perdus dans le vague à cette révélation, se posèrent naturellement sur l'homme qui avait bouleversé mon quotidien depuis peu. Il souriait à sa cousine avec laquelle il disputait une passionnante partie de go pour patienter. De fines ridules apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux et de légères fossettes embellissaient encore l'ensemble de son visage. La tendresse qu'il ressentait envers son adversaire était palpable même de là où je me tenais. M'apercevant il se leva subitement et vint à ma rencontre, inquiet, mon cœur rata un battement. Peut-être cela sera-t-il plus facile que prévu...

* * *

 **Bon alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre: correct, excellent, moyen, nul? J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives.**

 **En tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. À vos plumes!**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Voici le vrai chapitre 13, personne pour me dire que je me suis plantée? Bref, erreur rectifiée, ce qui vous fait deux chapitres dans la même journée. Profitez bien!**

 **CHAPITRE 13 : On n'est pas si différents**

Comme me l'avait expliqué Sasuke, à la fin du repas les hommes s'absentèrent pour disputer une partie de billard « loin des piaillements et des préoccupations futiles propre à la gent féminine », pour citer mon « futur-ex-beau-frère » Itachi. Je me suis retenue de justesse de lui asséner mon poing dans sa jolie petite gueule, de quoi faire en sorte qu'aucune idiote ne s'intéresse à lui pendant quelques jours, bien que pas besoin d'un visage quand on a de l'argent. Je me serais juste démoli la main pour rien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'intervenir puisque ma nouvelle amie Naori s'en chargea admirablement, vraiment le spectacle fut instructif et... jouissif !

Je devrais trouver un surnom à cet oiseau de mauvais augure ce serait plus commode que cette appellation à rallonge. Que diriez-vous de... Petite bi.. Non ! Trop vulgaire ? Mais ça lui irait si bien !

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc entre filles, même si j'avais l'impression d'être mise sur la touche, la situation n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à mes compagnes.

« Bien ! Maintenant que l'air est purifié de toute testostérone, place à la véritable réunion de famille ! débuta Naori, même vous Charles êtes prié de débarrasser le plancher » ordonna-t-elle lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le pauvre majordome.

Toutes prirent, ravies, la direction de la véranda et je ne pus que les suivre, alors que cet acte de discrimination sexuelle m'agaçait toujours autant et en même temps m'intriguait.

« Mikoto ma chérie, veux-tu bien faire du thé ? Et n'oublie pas ces délicieux petits biscuits à la cannelle, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

\- J'en ai racheté une boîte exprès pour vous, commenta notre hôtesse, certaines veulent-elles du café à la place du thé ?

\- Ce sera parfait comme ça pour moi, répondit Hinata tandis que j'hochai négativement la tête.

\- Je reviens, ne commencez pas sans moi !

\- Dépêche-toi alors, car après j'aimerais bien me reposer dans la chambre » répliqua la grand-mère.

Elle avait beau crier fort et agir comme une jeunette, l'âge pouvait être cruel et la fatigue la rattrapait constatai-je, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire compatissant, qui passa pourtant inaperçu. Tant mieux, sinon j'aurais certainement eu droit à une remarque acerbe. Hinata prit naturellement des nouvelles sur la santé de sa parente, tandis que mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Sasuke, en attendant le retour de sa mère. Que pouvait-il bien se passer de son côté ? J'imaginais une ambiance pesante, le pauvre devait être sur des charbons ardents passant son temps et son énergie à justifier notre relation et à apaiser les tensions. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

* * *

Ayant laissé les femmes papoter entre elle, nous, les hommes, allions pratiquer notre activité préférée : se détendre, sans se prendre la tête. Après un aussi bon repas où le bon vin coula à flots, les tensions s'apaisaient, les barrières morales et éducationnelles tombaient et mon cousin en était un parfait exemple. Droit, poli et conventionnel au quotidien, il devenait taquin, passionné et... collant, dès que la barre du gramme d'alcool dans le sang était franchie.

« Alors cousin, c'est une bien belle prise que tu as là, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? m'interrogea Neji, complètement désinhibé.

\- Ça fera bientôt sept mois, lui répondis-je tranquillement, ayant répété ce discours des dizaines de fois avec Sakura durant notre trajet en voiture.

\- Écoutez-le, il compte même en mois ! s'extasia mon interlocuteur prenant à partie le reste de l'auditoire, ce qui suffit pour faire intervenir mon frangin.

\- Espérons que l'on n'ait pas à le faire en années, railla-t-il se servant un verre de Whisky, tandis que mon père et mon oncle mettaient en place les boules de billard sur le tapis rouge de la table.

\- Quelles sont les équipes ? demandai-je afin de détourner la conversation.

\- Mettez-moi avec mon frangin, suggéra Itachi m'entourant les épaules d'un bras dont je m'extirpai abruptement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclarai-je les molaires serrées et Neji confirma.

\- En effet, sinon c'est au Cluedo que l'on va finir par jouer : Sasuke le PDG, dans la salle de billard avec..., il plissait les yeux en observant attentivement la pièce mais il fut interrompu.

\- Avec sa queue...de billard ? proposa mon aîné en regardant mon entrejambe, je ne risque pas grand chose à mon avis, commenta-t-il hilare.

\- Mon poing dans ta face devrait faire l'affaire dans ton état actuel, le menaçais-je ce qui lui fit ravaler un gloussement et je n'en fus pas peu fier.

\- On se calme, intervint notre père, on est ici pour se détendre pas pour se taper dessus, vous aurez tout le temps de régler vos différends quand vous ne serez plus entre ces murs, en attendant vous allez faire plaisir à votre mère et vous tenir tranquille.

\- Je veux bien prendre Sasuke dans mon équipe, annonça Hiashi permettant ainsi aux esprits échauffés de redescendre.

\- Qui de vous deux veut jouer en premier ? s'adressa Fugaku aux deux derniers participants.

\- Je laisse ma place à Itachi, répondit Neji, le temps pour moi de retrouver ma lucidité, mais après je prends l'équipe gagnante ! ». Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Elle en mettait du temps Mikoto ! Mes voisines piaillaient joyeusement de leur côté et l'ennui me gagnait. Retenant un soupir, je les avertis de mon départ tout en constatant qu'elles ne m'avaient pas vraiment écoutée. Vaincue je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, quand j'entendis quelqu'un siffloter une de mes chansons préférées. Nonchalamment apparut le cousin de Sasuke, qui lui aussi semblait se rendre à la cuisine.

« Je vois que tu as bon goût, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Merci ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ne sachant probablement pas que je faisais allusion à la musique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais, s'aventurer à cette heure dans les couloirs est très dangereux pour un homme, dis-je en plissant les yeux de manière mystérieuse.

\- Mais j'ai une arme secrète qui garantit ma survie en ces lieux » m'informa-t-il rentrant dans mon jeu et d'un geste de la tête, il me fit signe de le suivre.

De concert, nous entrâmes dans la très lumineuse pièce où s'affairait Mikoto. L'eau commençait à bouillir dans une casserole et Neji se précipita pour l'enlever du feu.

« 80 degrés ma tante pour le thé noir, pas plus ! s'alarma-t-il, redevenant le Neji sérieux que l'on m'avait présenté, j'arrive juste à temps apparemment.

\- Désolée, je ne retrouve plus la boîte de biscuits que j'ai acheté récemment et du coup je n'ai plus fait attention.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à chercher ? proposai-je, commençant à ouvrir quelques placards.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Neji ?

\- Je m'occupe du thé, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci.

\- Alors c'est ça ton super bouclier, tu sers ces dames, dis-je mimant une courbette exagérée.

\- Et oui, c'est imparable ».

Le thé eut fini d'infuser, que nous étions encore à fureter dans les moindres recoins à la recherche de cette fameuse boîte de biscuits. Il devait y avoir des souris dans la maison ce n'était pas possible autrement. Nous allions renoncer quand entra de manière théâtrale la doyenne des invités.

« Vous en mettez du temps, nous avons presque fait le tour des ragots avec Hinata. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée Naori, je ne retrouve plus ce que j'ai acheté pour vous, j'étais pourtant persuadée de les avoir rangés dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Oh ! s'exclama la grand-mère qui pour une fois en resta là.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, les autres restant muets.

\- Il me semble bien les avoir vus en effet...

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ce n'est rien Mikoto je m'en passerai pour cette fois-ci, allons nous avons perdu assez de temps, me coupa-t-elle nous prenant toutes les deux bras-dessus bras-dessous pour rejoindre Hinata sous la véranda. Neji apporte-nous le thé tu veux ? »

Après avoir exigé ses fichus gâteaux avec autant d'enthousiasme, je trouvai étrange qu'elle y renonce aussi facilement. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle somme Charles d'aller en acheter. Se serait-elle assagie en l'espace d'un quart d'heure ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait contraindre une telle femme à changer d'avis, et puis sa réaction... comme si ça ne la surprenait pas et cette façon de changer de sujet... Oh non, j'ai compris.

« Vous les avez mangés en cachette ! l'accusai-je en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Rooo, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune réserve, se défendit-elle murmurant elle aussi, ce sera notre secret ! ».

Comme je le pensais il y avait bien un nuisible dans cette maison... De nouveau réunies et servies impeccablement par Neji, rien ni personne ne pouvait plus empêcher ce cercle de commères de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus. Les langues se délièrent facilement et je découvris une nouvelle facette d'Hinata. Qui dit timide dit en fait observatrice ! Elle pouvait apporter des preuves sur des rumeurs qui semblaient montées de toute pièce, finalement il était peut-être sage de ne lui avoir rien dit de notre affaire comme l'avait conseillé Sasuke.

Ne lui dites surtout pas que je lui ai donné raison ou ses chevilles pourraient bien exploser.

Bref c'était bien beau tout ça mais moi dans l'histoire, je ne connaissais pas un tiers des personnes que l'on évoquait ici, si j'avais le droit de participer, autant que les choses soient un peu plus plaisantes.

« Écoutez je ne doute pas que cette... peu importe son nom, mérite vos critiques mais est-ce qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, parler de quelqu'un que j'aurais au moins pu croiser ?

\- Oh c'est vrai Sakura, je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa Hinata rougissante.

\- Et de qui voudrais-tu qu'on parle hein ? ironisa la douairière, de toi peut-être ?

\- Non, je pensais plutôt à...

\- Mais en voilà une brillante idée ! continua-t-elle m'ignorant superbement, c'est la première fois qu'une des amourettes de Sasuke se tient parmi nous, profitons-en.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit, pâlit Mikoto avec laquelle je compatis. Après tout depuis tout à l'heure les ragots concernaient pour la plupart la vie sexuelle trépidante des uns et des autres.

\- Pas sûre de vouloir en parler non plus, fis-je.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter ? s'esclaffa Naori.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien du thé dans votre tasse ?

\- Tu fuis, Sa-ku-ra ? me défia-t-elle avec ses yeux chafouins et son sourire de manipulatrice expérimentée.

\- Très bien puisque vous voulez savoir, Sasuke est très bien mont- ».

Je ne pus aller jusqu'au bout car Hinata m'avait bâillonnée de ses mains, tandis que Mikoto se bouchait les oreilles tout en fredonnant une mélodie de son cru qui sonnait faux, seule Naori était aux anges. Bien malgré moi et devant une scène si cocasse, je rejoignis cette dernière dans un éclat de rire. Mince alors ! On avait le même sens de l'humour. Au fond de moi je remerciai la jolie brune de m'avoir interrompue, ce que je m'apprêtais à dire était plus que déplacé et ouvrir ma grande bouche m'aurait valu de lourdes représailles.

* * *

« Non pas encore ! se lamenta Itachi qui venait de me voir rentrer trois boules d'affilée si nous avions quelque chose en commun c'était bien la soif de victoire.

\- Chacun son truc, toi les filles, moi... tout, expliquai-je, envoyant la boule noire dans le trou désigné par l'équipe adverse, je dois dire que je me sentais invincible.

\- Quel ego petit frère, mais tu reconnais au moins qu'en amour tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, lui fis-je remarquer ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Ah oui, alors explique-toi ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air supérieur.

Il voulait que je m'explique ? S'il y avait un enseignement que j'avais bien retenu de mon père c'était que seuls les faibles se justifiaient. Ce mot avait le don de m'hérisser et bien évidemment mon cher frangin en avait pleinement conscience.

« Je crois que tu m'as parfaitement compris, protestai-je essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

\- Où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ? ricana-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est censé être drôle ?

\- Tu sais Sasuke, je crois que ton pire défaut est la susceptibilité.

\- Et toi, ton éternelle insouciance, le seul dont tu te préoccupes c'est toi-même » ripostai-je officiellement excédé.

Rien qu'à nous écouter on aurait dit des gamins de primaire. Pourtant c'était plus fort que moi, cette rivalité fraternelle existait d'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter mes souvenirs. Il fallait toujours que je leur prouve à tous que je valais autant que ce grand-frère trop parfait. Déjà je savais que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

« Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu vois, tu ne réagis même pas ! m'agaçai-je face à autant d'indifférence.

\- Pourquoi s'énerver ? Et puis de toute façon, ça m'ennuie, revenons plutôt aux filles. Crois-tu vraiment avoir autant de succès que moi ?

\- J'en suis persuadé !

\- Pourtant tu n'en mets qu'une dans ton lit, tandis que moi... il m'est impossible de les compter.

\- Peut-être bien, cependant elles défilent une par une, tandis que moi je lui donne envie de rester, finalement je dois être plus doué, répliquai-je à deux doigts de briser la queue de billard que je tenais encore.

\- Tu es sûr parce qu'il me semble qu'une est déjà venue se plaindre, balança Itachi me faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée.

\- Itachi, cria notre père, tu as dépassé les bornes.

\- Je sors prendre l'air » murmurai-je quittant la pièce sans un regard pour quiconque.

Cette simple joute verbale entre frères s'était transformée en règlement de compte. La trahison d'Itachi était encore très présente dans mon esprit et rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Mes pas m'avaient amené dans le jardin près de la mare artificielle, je pris alors une profonde inspiration cherchant à retrouver un peu de sang-froid. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les parterres de fleurs et les rosiers amoureusement entretenus par ma mère. Ils se posèrent finalement sur des silhouettes qui évoluaient sous la véranda. Trop loin pour parvenir à distinguer des visages, je décidai de m'approcher discrètement. Suffisamment proche pour identifier toutes les personnes présentes, celles-ci ne pouvaient cependant pas me voir. Seul un visage m'intéressait. Souriant pleinement Sakura semblait se délecter de l'instant, ma curiosité augmentait mais ne pouvant entendre les paroles, une certaine frustration m'envahit. Je détestais quand je ne pouvais obtenir ce que je désirais.

* * *

Des crampes ! À force de rire aux propos malicieux de Naori, j'avais les zygomatiques et les abdominaux en feu, ainsi que les yeux humides. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre ça, c'était génial. Tout à coup Hinata attira mon attention par une main sur l'épaule.

« Je crois que ton téléphone vibre » me dit-elle.

Surprise je me retournai vers la console sur laquelle j'avais déposé ledit appareil qui vrombissait et était à deux doigts d'une chute mortelle. Bondissant, je ne pus arriver à temps, en revanche Mikoto, à un mètre du meuble le rattrapa de justesse et nous offrit un sourire triomphant. Par réflexe j'imagine, elle regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur et celui-ci s'évanouit.

« C'est qui : le mufle ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. _Et mer... credi !_

\- Oh c'est... c'est, balbutiai-je lui arrachant presque le combiné des mains et je décrochai aussitôt espérant ainsi échapper à la question. Allô ?

\- Hinata bloque la porte, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir, s'exclama la grand-mère qui fut promptement obéie, j'étais coincée.

\- _Sakura ? s_ 'inquiéta Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à être aussi vague que possible pour ne pas être démasquée.

\- Bonjour, j'écoute.

\- _Okay, tu ne peux pas parler c'est ça ?_

\- La situation n'est pas idéale en effet.

\- _Pourtant tu as l'air de bien t'amuser._

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- _À ta voix._

\- Oh. Ça se passe bien.

\- Qui c'est ? murmura Mikoto, plus intéressée que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- C'est un homme, déclara Naori suspicieuse.

\- On peut se rappeler plus tard ? Je gêne tout le monde.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que c'est moi ?_

\- Parce que !

\- _Pendant que j'y pense, joli saut, je n'ai jamais vu autant de désespoir en une seule action._

\- Un saut, mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- _Et très seyant la serviette coincée dans la jupe, tu veux lancer une nouvelle mode ?_

\- Sale mu... moustique ! rectifiai-je aussitôt faisant semblant d'en chasser un, une serviette mais comment tu sais tout... ça... ».

C'est alors que par la porte vitrée je vis un bras s'agiter, Sasuke nous observait depuis tout à l'heure et prenait un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser.

« Oh mais c'est Sasuke. Tiens, lui aussi est au téléphone, remarqua Hinata.

\- _Tu me passes ma mère s'il-te-plaît ?_

\- Non » ma réponse fusa, anxieuse.

Devant mon refus catégorique celui-ci se rapprocha et fit signe à sa mère d'en faire autant. Je compris vite que je ne pourrais que céder. Exagérant son articulation, il incita Mikoto à lire sur ses lèvres, mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas douée.

« Pends le...géranium ? proposa-t-elle, mais je l'ai déjà installé dans les bacs aux fenêtres... Ah non le saxophone !

\- Vous inventez un nouveau jeu ? intervint l'aînée.

\- Chut, laissez-moi me concentrer.

\- Il n'y a pas de son, on peut bien parler nous, répliqua l'offensée,

\- Parle à Yvonne ? C'est qui Yvonne ? l'ignora Mikoto.

\- Oh et puis laisse-moi essayer tiens, sinon on y sera encore à Noël, s'agaça sa belle-mère prenant sa place d'un coup de hanche, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué... ».

Sasuke répéta une énième fois sa requête et cette fois-ci je sentis le couperet me frôler.

« Il veut te parler, dit-elle en se rasseyant dans le rocking chair.

\- Oh mais il n'a qu'à venir.

\- Le téléphone ma chère, prends le téléphone de la miss là » explicita-t-elle.

Ça y est, elles allaient toutes m'en vouloir et me détester, j'allais crouler sous les dettes et finir ma vie sous les ponts. Je tendis réticente l'appareil à Mikoto qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

Il était temps que ma grand-mère prenne les choses en main, je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée à faire le singe.

« Maman ?

\- _Oh c'est toi mon cœur._

\- Tout se passe bien ? Mamie ne martyrise pas trop Sakura ?

\- _Non, elles s'entendent même plutôt bien, on dirait deux sœurs._

\- Je savais qu'elle lui plairait.

\- _C'est une jeune femme vive et intéressante. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise parmi nous._

\- Oh c'est un peu comme de la mauvaise herbe, elle est bien partout, plaisantai-je.

\- _Sasuke !_

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de qualités, elle est généreuse, intelligente mais la plupart du temps, elle est insolente et butée... alors ça oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être butée !

\- _Tu as l'air heureux_ » me sourit-elle émue.

En avais-je vraiment l'air ? Peut-être. Quand je me suis approché de la véranda, Itachi m'était complètement sorti de la tête et j'ai réalisé alors que la souffrance que j'aurais dû éprouver en pensant à _elle_ n'était plus qu'un frisson, et que ma colère était celle d'un orgueil froissé mais pas celle d'un cœur brisé. Sans que je m'en rende compte la douleur s'était estompée. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures dit-on, pourtant quelque chose ou quelqu'un en avait accéléré la cicatrisation. Je jetai un regard en biais vers Sakura qui semblait nerveuse et me suppliait de la pardonner pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue.

« À l'instant, je le suis, dis-je simplement.

\- _Je pense qu'on va bientôt en avoir fini, et vous de votre côté ?_ demanda mon interlocutrice au bout d'un court silence.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, l'informai-je de nouveau contrarié.

\- _Itachi,_ nomma-t-elle simplement me connaissant comme personne.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir tes fils se déchirer mais je ne vois pas comment les choses pourront s'arranger un jour.

\- _Je ne vous demande pas de le faire pour moi_ , avoua-t-elle d'une voix triste mais tendre, _c'est pour vous, je sais que vous en souffrez tous les deux._

\- J'ai des doutes, ricanai-je sceptique.

\- _Crois-moi »._

Que j'aimerais pouvoir le faire ! Ces disputes interminables étaient épuisantes, mais je refusai d'être celui qui déposerait les armes en premier. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher contrairement à lui.

« Bref ! Je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve vite ».

Après un hochement de tête je raccrochai et m'en retournai à l'intérieur, songeur.

* * *

Qu'avaient bien pu se dire Sasuke et sa mère, celui-ci était parti sans un regard pour moi et cela me contrariait grandement. Quant à Mikoto, elle avait l'air calme mais triste, la culpabilité me gagna peu à peu.

« Vous m'en voulez c'est ça ? murmurai-je doucement, montrant des signes de nervosité.

\- Pour quelle raison vous en voudrais-je ? questionna-t-elle à son tour, surprise.

\- Oh, et bien pour... son surnom ?

\- Ça ma chère, c'est votre histoire. Ce que je constate c'est que, grâce à votre présence je retrouve mon fils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? m'enquis-je curieuse.

\- Sasuke... était un enfant joyeux, gentil, sociable, il faisait confiance très facilement, Mikoto s'arrêta envahie par la nostalgie, sa relation avec son père a toujours été conflictuelle. Ses fils devaient être les meilleurs, devenir dignes de servir la compagnie. J'aime mon mari, entendons-nous bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être maladroit ! Sa dureté cache son malaise, il veut être un bon père mais ne sait pas l'être autrement qu'en les forçant à se dépasser. Sasuke ne l'a jamais compris, cette attitude l'a profondément blessé. Il est devenu envieux, susceptible, compétiteur... Cela lui a permis de se faire sa place, au travail il est redoutable mais humainement...

\- Savez-vous... ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de poser la question... hésitai-je gênée.

\- Pour la femme qui est capable de redonner le sourire à mon fils ? Vous avez tous les droits, m'assura-t-elle m'adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Savez-vous si... Pourquoi l'a-t-elle trompé ? osai-je finalement formuler, je veux dire, à moins d'être une vraie salo- euh croqueuse d'hommes, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

\- Je crois qu'ils s'étaient convaincus tous les deux qu'ils étaient heureux mais je voyais bien qu'il s'agissait pour Sasuke d'une étape à vivre comme une autre, que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Elle était belle, pas trop bête, en apparence gentille, alors... pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait faire plus mauvais choix. Sauf que la réalité les a heurtés de plein fouet. Sasuke, en bête de somme, était très peu présent, le travail avant tout ! Et elle se devait d'accepter, comme moi je l'ai fait. Seulement, quand vous êtes une jeune femme de vingt-six ans, en pleine ascension sociale mais se sentant flouée, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Elle s'est laissée séduire par Itachi qui semblait apte à lui prodiguer la passion et l'attention qui lui manquaient avec le cadet.

\- Comme toujours tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, conclus-je.

\- Effectivement.

\- Le sait-il ? Qu'au-delà de son avidité, sa fiancée n'était en fait pas heureuse ?

\- Je pense que oui, il n'était pas prêt à le reconnaître... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Vous ne devinez pas ?

\- Hé bien... une prise de conscience ? Bien que je vois mal Sasuke ressasser quoi que ce soit... énonçai-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon interlocutrice mais elle s'en ès bien, je donne ma langue au chat.

\- Une rencontre tout simplement.

\- Une rencontre ? Qui ? » demandai-je fronçant les sourcils d'un mécontentement en soit illégitime, après tout je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver de la jalou- bref! N'en parlons plus. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer Mikoto qui ne m'avait pas encore répondu. Son regard pétillait de joie et de mystère. L'énigme ne fut pourtant pas difficile à résoudre. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre alors de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh vous pensez que c'est grâce à moi ? Vous vous faites un portrait de moi un peu trop beau, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas parfaite, répondit-elle me laissant interloquée, je dis juste que vous êtes parfaite pour lui, c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutiai-je.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je n'essaie pas de vous convaincre, je le sens c'est tout.

\- Hé vous deux, finies les messes basses, je suis fatiguée donc je monte dans ma chambre. Mikoto sois gentille, tu demanderas à Charles de m'apporter le dîner là-bas, j'ai assez vu vos têtes pour la journée.

\- Entendu Naori ».

Cette dernière remercia sa belle-fille d'un bref sourire et disparut par l'embrasure de la porte. Mikoto nous avertit de son départ, devant préparer le repas du soir et Hinata la suivit pour lui prêter main-forte.

Laissée seule, mes pensées me ramenèrent à cette conversation pour le moins perturbante. Finalement, Sasuke tenait beaucoup de sa mère.

Celle-ci voyait en moi quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait nullement. Je me rendis compte alors, que me jouer de ces personnes me mettait très mal à l'aise. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à en venir à les apprécier, à m'attacher à elles en si peu de temps. La culpabilité me rongeait et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Et voilà le suivant! Ça va j'ai fait plus vite que d'habitude. Bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 14 : Un avant-goût ?**

Des pensées désagréables agitaient toujours mon esprit et je n'avalai presque rien du dîner. En même temps qui aurait encore de l'appétit après le festin de ce midi ? Question bête, j'en connaissais au moins un : Naruto. Évoquer mon meilleur ami me redonna pour quelques minutes le sourire, mais la sollicitude d'Hinata devant mon air préoccupé réveilla ma culpabilité. Finalement je ne pris qu'un fromage blanc avec de la confiture avant de prendre congé des autres membres de la famille.

« Tu vas trouver la chambre ? me demanda Sasuke.

\- Euh tu n'as qu'à me dire comment m'y rendre.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu préfères, offrit-il et je fus surprise par sa spontanéité.

\- Pas la peine ! Finis tranquillement et profite. Je devrais m'en sortir, répondis-je naturellement mais il avait fallu qu'il ajoute ironiquement :

\- C'est vrai que tu as un sens de l'orientation incroyable.

\- Qu'il est drôle ! dis-je dans la même veine.

\- Tu es prête car je ne me répéterai pas.

\- Hum, émis-je vexée.

\- Bien ! Quand tu retourneras dans l'entrée, tu auras deux grands escaliers, n'emprunte pas celui de droite.

\- Ce serait plus simple de me dire tout de suite le bon !

\- Ne m'interromps pas ! Une fois en haut, prends le couloir de gauche et là tu arriveras à une sorte de rotonde menant à différents appartements. Le nôtre est à dix heures et quart.

\- Dix heures et quart ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas parler comme tout le monde, tu veux que je me perde ou quoi ?

\- Repose-toi bien chérie, je te rejoins plus tard » conclut-il plutôt fier de lui.

Il voulait avoir le dernier mot hein ? Sans réfléchir davantage, je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche féline et me penchai assez pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. J'étais certaine que mon sourire sournois et mon regard de défi ne lui avaient pas échappé, en voyant ses sourcils se froncer de méfiance. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà ma bouche s'écrasait sur la sienne brutalement. Il n'y eu aucune douceur juste un esprit de dominance. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais ma réussite fut complète quand je vis son air médusé. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça Uchiha ! À peine cette pensée formulée que je me sentis aussitôt attirée vers l'avant. Mes mains se levèrent par réflexe et rentrèrent en contact avec le torse à la fois dur et souple de Sasuke, tandis que de nouveau nos souffles et nos lèvres s'affrontaient. Nos yeux grand ouverts ne se quittaient pas. C'était une véritable bataille et aucun de nous ne voulait céder. Ce ne fut que lorsque retentit le rire gras d'Itachi que nous nous détachâmes subitement, tous deux essoufflés et rouges.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir monter avec elle petit-frère ? ».

Notre pseudo-dispute eut l'air d'amuser la galerie. Sasuke grommela, il me semble, un refus et je quittai la scène, légèrement contrariée mais trop fatiguée pour le lui faire payer, du moins pour le moment. Répétant inlassablement les instructions de Sasuke, je pris le bon escalier mais je compris bien vite qu'encore une fois, il s'était joué de moi. Le couloir de gauche hein ? Deux corridors se séparaient ensuite et je n'avais aucune idée duquel choisir. Évidemment, mon flair ne m'était d'aucune utilité et aucune petite voix ne me souffla la solution. Vaincue, ça se joua à « Au bout de trois, ça sera toi ». Voilà comment j'atterris dans une pièce plutôt lugubre, elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de chiffon. Fait étonnant quand on connaissait la maîtresse de maison. À cet instant la petite voix me conseilla vivement de faire demi-tour mais de toute façon je ne l'écoutais jamais alors je n'allais pas faire d'exception, c'était un principe que diable !

Les volets étaient fermés et je cherchai à tâtons une quelconque source de lumière. Le jour se fit enfin et dévoila une imposante bibliothèque. Des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages, certains datant du siècle des Lumières se trouvaient parmi eux. J'avais découvert un trésor. Des habitants de cette maison, je n'imaginais que le patriarche pour s'enfermer ici. Je ne devais certainement pas rester mais tous étaient encore à table... Je pouvais bien m'attarder cinq minutes et ressortir ensuite, ni vu ni connu !

Ma conscience en paix, je parcourus prestement les titres tous plus pompeux les uns que les autres pour m'arrêter sur celui d'un livre très ancien consacré à la médecine et plus particulièrement sur mon domaine de compétence. L'intégralité du texte était dans sa version originale, c'est-à-dire en vieil allemand du seizième siècle. Pas de bol, je n'avais jamais étudié cette langue. Il me démangeait tout de même d'observer les gravures qu'il contenait.

« Que faites-vous là ! résonna une voix puissante et grave contre les vitrines protégeant cette mine d'or.

\- Pardon, je... je me suis perdue et euh, bafouillai-je pitoyablement sous le regard impénétrable du patriarche, Fugaku Uchiha.

\- Vous êtes ici dans mon bureau, personne n'y entre sans mon autorisation.

\- Je ne savais pas, j'en suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je encore ne sachant quoi faire de plus. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de Sasuke ? osai-je demander d'une voix aiguë que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- Hum, suivez-moi ».

La gaffe ! Franchement, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, la curiosité est un vilain défaut Sakura ! Si j'avais marqué quelques points depuis mon arrivée, le tableau était à nouveau vierge. J'emboîtai le pas à mon guide qui s'engageait dans l'autre corridor, de peur de le perdre de vue. Très vite, il s'arrêta devant une porte aussi blanche que les autres mais sur laquelle était écrit en lettres de bois le prénom du cadet de la fratrie, avec ça je pourrais le charrier à vie.

« Vous ne vous perdrez plus ?

\- Non, m'empressai-je de répondre, ça n'arrivera plus ».

Mais pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas comme il était apparu ? Parce que là, l'air devenait irrespirable. Et moi comme une idiote, je restais aussi plantée sur place, n'osant pénétrer dans la pièce en sentant ce regard scrutateur. Finalement, il détourna la tête et je pus reprendre contenance, mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne me résolus pas à le laisser partir comme ça.

« Vous avez vraiment une très belle collection !

\- Je le sais.

\- Bonne nuit » lançai-je encore mais seul un murmure me parvint avant que sa silhouette ne se mélange aux ombres de l'étroit passage. Quelle troublante rencontre !

* * *

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Sakura était montée et j'étais surpris de ne pas l'avoir vue débouler comme une furie. Après tout, j'avais omis un léger détail dans l'itinéraire à prendre ce qui avait dû la contrarier. C'était une blague stupide mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de saisir toutes les occasions de la provoquer. Elle avait à peine quitté la table que l'ambiance en pâtit. Elle apportait une chaleur peu commune, de par son impétuosité et son naturel... Ou était-ce que les personnes encore présentes ne faisaient qu'altérer mon humeur ?

Très rapidement après son départ, mon père s'était aussi levé de table prétextant la nécessité de passer un coup de fil important. Pourtant aucun de nous n'était dupe, le solitaire Fugaku voulait simplement retourner dans sa bulle de tranquillité, autrement nommée « bureau ». J'avais beau bien m'entendre avec mes cousins, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose : me reposer et me soustraire aux regards affectueux mais insistants de ma mère et aux railleries de mon frère.

Pour la première partie, je prenais mes rêves pour la réalité. Partager une chambre avec la demoiselle demandait des nerfs solides, surtout qu'en ce moment j'avais des besoins « particuliers ». En clair, l'équation Sakura, moi et lit à proximité ne pouvait équivaloir qu'à une nuit sans sommeil. Ça aurait été pareil avec n'importe quelle autre femme évidemment...

Épuisé rien que d'y penser, je montai dans ma chambre après avoir salué tout le monde. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qui m'attendait. À peine avais-je ouvert la porte que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Par pur réflexe, je vérifiai que mon nom était bien celui écrit sur le panneau de bois. Je ne pouvais pourtant m'être trompé. Prenant une profonde inspiration je me confrontai de nouveau à ce qui représentait pour moi l'enfer sur terre : le désordre.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Un tas de tissus non identifiés faisait office de tapis au pied du lit, dont les draps auparavant impeccables étaient aussi froissés qu'un pruneau confit. D'autres immondices parsemaient le sol, on aurait dit une scène de crime et j'étais le premier sur les lieux. Dans cette affaire la coupable serait vite appréhendée.

Comment une créature aussi petite pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel bordel ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Calmant ma respiration qui s'était affolée devant l'horreur, mes sens purent se mettre au travail et j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Parfait elle était coincée ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je parcourus le chemin truffé de pièges qui menait à la salle de bains en un éclair.

* * *

Ah cette douche était pour moi le paradis ! L'eau s'écoulait comme un rideau de soie brûlante sur ma peau. Mon corps au début récalcitrant ne pouvait désormais envisager d'en quitter la chaleur insoutenable mais si apaisante. Bien vite, hélas, ce qui devait être un moment délicieux fut interrompu. Un bruit sourd mais insistant faisait trembler la porte et le pare-douche en verre. Je voulus l'ignorer mais ce fut impossible quand vint s'y ajouter le timbre colérique de Sasuke. Et puis merde ! Le charme définitivement évaporé, j'éteignis le mitigeur. Je pus alors distinctement entendre les mots peu flatteurs qu'il m'attribuait. Non franchement, je ne préférerais pas les répéter...

« Sakura ! gronda Sasuke, tambourinant comme un détraqué sur la porte qui semblait tenir le coup par miracle, sors d'ici tout de suite ! Merde ! ». Conjointement, j'entendis comme quelqu'un qui trébuchait.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? me renseignai-je craintivement

\- Saloperie ! jura-t-il contre je-ne-sais-quoi, sors !

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! chantonnai-je espérant qu'il se calme.

\- Espèce de... Je n'en ai rien à foutre, sors de là tout de suite !

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, le temps de me rincer et de m'habiller. _Vu son état, il était plus sage de rester là_.

\- Immédiatement ! Je ne supporterai pas ça une seconde de plus !

\- De quoi « ça » ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ici c'est Bagdad !

\- Ah... Je pensais avoir le temps de ranger avant qu'il ne monte, murmurai-je en me frappant le front.

\- Tu te décides ?

\- Cinq petites minutes et j'arrive, promis.

\- Tu sors c'est tout... ou je viens te chercher.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? dis-je autant par défi que par peur.

\- Tu paries ?

\- De toute façon, la porte est verrouillée ! » balançai-je bravement. _Oh merde, j'ai oublié de le faire ! Mais il n'essayera pas d'entrer n'est-ce-pas ?_

N'osant tenter le diable, je sortis précipitamment de la douche pour me saisir de la première serviette disponible. C'est à cet instant même qu'un courant d'air balaya ma peau humide, me faisant frissonner même sous l'épais tissu. Oh non ! Il a osé...

Levant subitement le regard sur la porte, celui-ci rencontra les yeux noirs furibonds de Sasuke. Il regarda ensuite sa main qui avait ouvert sans effort mon seul rempart, pour revenir sur moi.

« T'as dit que t'avais fermé... grommela-t-il comme pour se justifier de son entrée fracassante.

\- Je l'ai dit oui.

\- C'était faux... commenta-t-il sa colère semblant s'être apaisée.

\- Visiblement ! m'agaçai-je tout de même, tu peux dégager maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, suggéra-t-il s'appuyant sur le chambranle totalement décontracté. Pour ma part je ne remettrai pas un pied dans cette chambre tant qu'elle ne sera pas rangée !

\- Certainement pas ! criai-je outrée et nouant sommairement la serviette autour de ma poitrine je tentai de le pousser hors de la pièce. Bouge !

\- Et bien un petit effort, il va falloir se remettre au sport ma vieille !

\- Bouge putain ! m'entêtai-je épuisant mes forces et mon souffle alors que lui n'avait pas cédé d'un centimètre, déprimant ! Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux le temps que j'arrive et que je range.

\- Dépêche-toi alors ! Ou je te jure qu'habillée ou en tenue d'Eve, tu le feras ! menaça-t-il quittant la pièce tranquillement.

\- Et la porte ! » hurlai-je et Sasuke se retourna pour claquer celle-ci violemment.

* * *

Une tarée ! Une tarée bordélique, naïve, inconsciente, bruyante, écervelée, indécente et sexy ! Putain de merde ! J'avais l'esprit aussi en vrac que ma chambre et l'auteur de ces deux désastres était le même. Il me fallait ingurgiter quelque chose pour effacer l'image de ses jambes fuselées que la minuscule serviette n'avait pu dissimuler. D'ailleurs j'avais pratiquement tout vu. L'imbécile avait juste eu le temps de placer sa misérable protection devant elle, cachant sa poitrine et son pubis ne tenant pas compte du grand miroir qui m'avait offert une vue imprenable sur son dos nu, sa fine taille et ses fesses rebondies. La sensation de ses mains mouillées sur ma peau sèche quand elle avait essayé de me chasser avait provoqué en moi mille fourmillements. Ajoutez à ça un sevrage sexuel de plusieurs semaines et le résultat était évident : un pantalon devenu bien trop moulant. Le délaissant pour un jogging bien large, je descendis dans la salle de billard pour me servir un bon whisky. J'avais juste à sceller dans un coin de mon esprit le récent épisode et ne plus jamais l'évoquer ! Voilà ! C'était parfait, du silence, un bon alcool et personne pour venir troubler mes pensées. Ça n'allait évidemment pas durer.

* * *

Ce con était entré, comme ça ? C'était une salle de bains pas un fast-food, j'espérais quand même que la vue lui avait ouvert l'appétit, juste pour flatter mon ego. Calmant ma colère, je me mirai un instant dans la glace que l'air frais avait désembuée. J'avais les joues écarlates, rien d'étonnant par cette chaleur mais intimement je savais qu'elle n'en était pas la seule responsable. J'aurais pourtant aimé que notre gêne fut partagée ou au moins apercevoir, un tressaillement, un battement de cils de trop, mais rien ! À croire que cet homme était toujours sous contrôle. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait rien pu voir de toute façon, j'avais été suffisamment rapide pour préserver mon intimité. Rassurée bien qu'un pincement au cœur que je ne m'expliquai pas se fit sentir, je finis mon brin de toilette pour me rendre compte, évidemment, que je n'avais pas emporté mon pyjama. M'approchant de la porte, j'y collai une oreille pour y détecter un mouvement ou un juron, mais rien ne me parvint. Soit le pervers s'était assoupi, soit il avait déserté la chambre. Serrant bien contre moi la serviette, je baissai la clenche et aussi légère qu'une ballerine je posai une pointe de pied puis l'autre sur le parquet ancien. Cet excès de prudence était inutile puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Sasuke. Admirant les résultats de mon manque de soin, je dus admettre que cela devait être un spectacle terrifiant pour les non initiés au bazar organisé. Courageusement je ramassai mon mini-short et un large t-shirt rose pétant que Lee m'avait offert lors d'une sortie à Disneyland « Un jour mon prince viendra » était floqué sur le devant. À l'époque, il pensait qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais ce qu'on peut être naïf quand on est adolescent. Enfilant ma tenue d'apparat, je remarquai un placard laissé grand ouvert avec des tiroirs et des étagères disponibles. Oh quelle subtilité Sasuke, merci ! Ni une ni deux, je fourrai mes sous-vêtements dans un tiroir, puis ce fut au tour de...

« Qu'est-ce que... ? s'éleva une voix masculine à ma droite. Prise en flagrant délit de « bourrage » je restai statufiée.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre tes affaires en boule là-dedans, continua Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? tiquai-je devant son air effaré, pourtant totalement consciente de mon immaturité.

\- Non mais regarde-moi cette chemise ! Tu ne peux pas la porter dans cet état ?

\- Bah si. Tu tires un peu dessus et c'est bon.

\- Tu as pensé à ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi en voyant ta tenue ?

\- Ah ça oui ! Les hommes veulent me voir défaire un bouton supplémentaire et les femmes que je resserre un peu ma veste.

\- Ça fait négligé ! Si tu venais pour un job chez moi avec cette loque sur le dos, je te raye de la liste d'office !

\- C'est de la discrimination vestimentaire !

\- Non c'est de l'irrespect !

\- Et puis si je cherchais un taf, je l'aurais repassée ta chemise ! C'est bon je ne suis pas débile non plus. Mais là on est en week-end, pas en...

\- Tu bosses pour moi en ce moment, dois-je te le rappeler ? Et j'exige une tenue irréprochable. Allez donne-la moi !

\- De quoi ? demandai-je suspicieuse, retenant le bout de tissu froissé contre mon torse.

\- Ta chemise ! répondit-il fatigué, sortant d'un placard attenant une table à repasser et un fer à vapeur dernière génération. Je ne pus contenir mon hilarité.

\- Sasuke le gendre idéal ! PDG le jour et fée du logis le soir !

\- Très drôle, ahaha... ironisa-t-il en m'arrachant des mains le vêtement, plie le reste en attendant.

\- À vos ordres... pouffai-je de nouveau, mais la réelle dextérité de Sasuke m'impressionna au plus haut point. Tu as pris des cours ?

\- C'est encore une vacherie ?

\- Non c'est une vraie question, dis-je ne quittant des yeux ses gestes fluides et le tissu devenir impeccable comme par magie.

\- J'ai quitté la maison assez tôt pour mes études. J'ai emménagé seul dans un studio, c'était donc inévitable.

\- Je vis seule depuis deux ans et je n'ai pas de fer chez moi. Attention tu vas te brûler ! Le prévins-je en remarquant son air ahuri j'avais dit une connerie ou quoi ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec toi ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

\- Ça tombe bien je ne te le propose pas ».

Le silence prit place sur ces mots et chacun guettait les mouvements de l'autre. Sasuke en termina de sa corvée en quelques minutes, qui en était tout sauf une pour lui, tandis que je pliais mon linge. Sasuke prit quelques-unes de ses affaires pour se préparer pour la nuit. À son retour, j'eus droit à quelques grognements mécontents quand un bout de manche dépassait ou qu'un bas de pantalon n'était pas bien aligné. Heureusement il me laissa faire, déjà satisfait de mes efforts. Une fois cela fait, j'observai mon compagnon, négligemment allongé sur la méridienne, un livre à la main.

« Tu dors là-dessus ? questionnai-je dans un élan de culpabilité, après tout c'était sa chambre et j'étais plus petite, le lit serait bien plus confortable pour lui.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas seulement te satisfaire de la situation, s'agaça-t-il au départ puis il ajouta malicieusement, à moins que tu veuilles que je dorme avec toi ? Dis-le tout de suite si tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule dans ce grand lit, me taquina-t-il.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Tu veux que je regarde s'il y a des monstres dessous ? À moins que ce ne soit une invitation !

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ronchonnai-je, je veux juste savoir... Mais je commence à croire que c'est toi qui as peur de partager ce lit avec moi. Oh je sais, tu crains de ne pouvoir contrôler tes pulsions face à mon corps de déesse ? dis-je mettant mes bras devant ma poitrine mimant la pudeur, pervers !

\- Quelle chieuse, murmura-t-il mais cela ne m'échappa nullement, il faudrait que la planète soit sur le point d'exploser pour que je couche avec toi ! m'expliqua-t-il tout en retirant son haut.

\- En fait je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, réfléchis-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- De toutes les femmes encore présentes c'est moi que tu choisirais... je me sens... émue !

\- La ferme ! répliqua-t-il en me balançant son T-shirt. Je pris alors conscience de sa semi-nudité et il nota mon air interloqué.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu dors, comme ça ?

\- Non, je dors totalement nu mais j'attends qu'on ait éteint les lumières pour retirer mon slibard ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oh c'est bon, c'est juste que... je te croyais pudique.

\- Déçue ? railla-t-il. _Pas le moins du monde !_

\- J'ai vu mieux, mentis-je sans scrupule scrutant le beau brun qui se renfrogna.

\- Je lis un peu, ça ne te dérange pas ? me demanda-t-il alors.

\- Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose si je disais que siiiiii ?

\- Pas vraiment, admit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors fais-toi plaisir ! soufflai-je en me glissant sous les draps, bonne nuit !

\- Hum ».

Il n'était pas si tard mais d'avoir été en permanence entourée m'avait crevée. Je tournai le dos à Sasuke et à son torse nu. Je me demandais juste s'il avait été sincère ou s'il dormait dans cette tenue juste pour me faire chier... Mais pour un homme cela ne demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts, surtout quand on était aussi bien foutu que celui qui se trouvait à deux mètres de moi. Mes yeux ne voulurent pas se fermer alors autant les rendre utiles. Je tournai la tête vers le sujet de mes tourments et me mis à l'observer à la dérobée. Une de ses mains était calée derrière sa nuque lui assurant une position relativement confortable pour son activité tandis que l'autre tenait le livre. Il avait de belles mains, longues mais pas trop fines, je me demandais si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Ses jambes musclées étaient cachées par un drap qui n'en cachait nullement les contours. J'avais chaud, très chaud ! J'abandonnai finalement ma contemplation. Inutile de vous dire que l'image d'un Apollon brun me tint compagnie un bon moment avant que je ne m'endorme comme une masse.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ma compagne pour rejoindre le pays des songes, j'avais pensé la troubler un peu mais elle n'avait même pas ciller, décevant ! Bon de quoi parlait l'auteur déjà ? De crise économique... Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture, le moindre mot équivoque me ramenait à... la « courbe » de ses seins et à la « chute » de ses reins. Pris d'un élan soudain, je saisis mon téléphone portable et consultai mon répertoire. Laquelle de mes conquêtes était libre en ce moment et pouvait me faire passer un bon moment ? Aucun des noms féminins ne m'attirait. Non, ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Il me fallait de la nouveauté, de quoi me satisfaire pleinement et ne pas avoir l'impression de goûter à un plat réchauffé, sans vouloir être machiste. Une soirée dans un bar serait parfaite, un bon plan drague avec une fille légèrement inaccessible sans pour autant être prise de tête, voilà qui était alléchant.

Rrrrron fit ma voisine. Je ne rêvais pas, Sakura ronflait, comme tue-l'amour c'était pas mal. Il était temps de dormir aussi, c'était après tout l'occasion de récupérer de mes semaines de folie au bureau. Déposant le magazine, je me levai pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur principal et me rendis compte que la lampe de chevet de Sakura était aussi allumée. J'étais presque sûr que même si un marteau-piqueur se mettait en route, rien ne la réveillerait. Je m'apprêtais à éteindre mais ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à la belle endormie. Belle, tout est relatif. Un pied dépassait du lit, elle dormait la bouche ouverte et des cheveux venaient lui chatouiller les narines. Il y avait mieux comme sujet de fantasme. Cette image me fit sourire et sans que je ne le réalise ma main dégagea une mèche révélant la droiture de son nez et la rondeur de ses hautes pommettes. Son visage avait quelque chose de fascinant, à la fois enfantin et féminin. Mais c'étaient ses lèvres qui appelaient au péché, pulpeuses, leur douceur et leur expertise n'étaient plus à démontrer. Nerveux, je secouai la tête pour reposer pied à terre et d'un geste brusque qui ne trahissait en rien les émotions qui m'agitaient, je remontai le drap qui avait glissé jusque sous sa taille. Quand elle se recroquevilla, un sourire béat vint orner sa figure. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ? Je retins avec peine un bâillement, le noir envahit ensuite la chambre et je me couchai, pas vraiment serein.

* * *

 **Et voilà, alors ça vous a plu?**


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 : Vérité pas si bien cachée**

La nuit risquait d'être longue et éprouvante ! Je tournai encore et encore sur la méridienne car aucune position ne me convenait et mes paupières résistaient contre toute logique à la fatigue. En même temps, Sakura faisait plus de bruit qu'un moteur de formule 1 et n'arrêtait pas de bouger elle aussi. J'utilisais mon oreiller en guise d'insonorisation depuis un bon quart d'heure, malheureusement le résultat était peu probant. Frustré, je le lui jetai au visage, assez violemment pour réveiller un mort, mais elle non, à peine entendis-je un grommellement. Franchement il y avait de l'injustice, me dis-je, retenant un juron. Sakura était-elle vraiment humaine ? Peut-être servait-elle d'hôte féminin à une forme d'intelligence supérieure, active le jour et en dormance le reste du temps ? Je me secouai la tête face à tant d'absurdités. La demoiselle était certes particulière mais de là à concevoir ce genre de choses... Je le savais pourtant, c'était une erreur d'enchaîner les saisons de X-files, cela ne faisait que renforcer mon côté parano.

Tandis que mon esprit surchauffait, elle, ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par les événements de la journée, pourtant éprouvante. Naori l'avait pas mal malmenée malgré une complicité naissante. Il avait fallu contenir l'enthousiasme débordant de ma mère, clarifier les sous-entendus d'Itachi et dissiper les doutes des autres membres de la famille... Sans parler des contacts physiques. Inutile de le contester, l'attraction entre nous était tangible, ce qui servait notre cause pour le moment mais pourrait se révéler dangereux par la suite. Mon rêve éveillé et la réaction que la vue de ce corps, ma foi appétissant, avait déclenchée en moi étaient des preuves plus qu'évidentes. Rien que d'y penser... Je pivotai encore et fermai les yeux pour effacer ce souvenir, mais la manœuvre eut l'effet inverse.

Pourtant fugace, il était aussi net qu'une photographie, c'était fou les prouesses dont notre cerveau était capable. Je pouvais même m'appesantir sur des détails qui m'avaient d'abord échappé, comme des gouttelettes emprisonnées dans sa chevelure qui ruisselaient le long de la peau satinée de son cou pour se perdre dans la vallée de sa poitrine. La chaleur étouffante de la pièce avait embelli ses hautes pommettes d'un blush naturel et son dos... Je déglutis péniblement ma salive. Ce qu'on appelait communément « chute de reins » était ce qui me faisait le plus fantasmer chez une femme. Et je devais reconnaître que celle de Sakura m'avait déjà affolé lors de notre première rencontre mais sans aucun tissu pour camoufler son postérieur, il y avait de quoi perdre les pédales. Lignes vertigineuses, rondeurs alléchantes et jeux d'ombres subtiles avaient offert à mes yeux assoiffés un tableau enchanteur. Si Botticelli avait été notre contemporain c'était de cet instant dont il se serait inspiré pour créer la naissance de sa Vénus. Maintenant dans l'inconfort le plus total, je maudis mes hormones et ma mémoire. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution si je souhaitais obtenir un semblant de repos.

[Sans un regard de plus pour la marmotte en hibernation, je me levai bien décidé à me vider l'esprit... et autre chose. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermai à clé et fis couler l'eau de la douche. Bientôt la vapeur envahit de nouveau la pièce, je pouvais sentir l'odeur fleurie du savon qu'avait utilisé Sakura ce qui accentua encore, si cela était possible, l'afflux de sang vers une partie de mon anatomie déjà bien tendue. Ôtant le peu de vêtements que je portais, je délivrai mon pénis de sa prison mais le soulagement était minime, l'humidité et la chaleur ambiantes me rappelaient physiquement ce que pouvait offrir l'antre d'une femme. Le désir et la douleur devenaient insoutenables, je me glissai alors sous l'eau qui paraissait tiède sur ma peau brûlante, me faisant presque frissonner. Il me restait une dernière mise au point à faire : je me fis la promesse que ce serait la seule et unique fois que je me ferai avoir par cette diablesse. Cela dit, je n'eus plus aucun contrôle sur mes pensées et sur mes gestes, seuls mes bas instincts les dictèrent. Ma main droite vint se saisir de mon membre gonflé et entama de lents va-et-vient, faisant monter petit à petit le plaisir. Fermant les yeux, toutes mes sensations se décuplèrent ce n'était pas de l'eau qui touchait ma peau, mais les lèvres impatientes de mon amante, ce n'était pas non plus ma main qui enserrait mon sexe, mais celles fines et délicates de... Sa...Sakura. Il était trop tard et c'était trop agréable pour que je cesse maintenant. C'était mon obsession du moment, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle ce soir. Cela rendit l'expérience encore plus intense, réelle. Rapidement, je ne pus retenir mes soupirs de plaisir, j'espérais juste que cela n'alerte pas la jeune femme. La bouche de Sakura venait de m'engloutir et sa langue experte tournoyait langoureusement, titillant mon gland qui allait exploser. J'allais bientôt perdre pied et putain que c'était bon. De plus en plus proche de la délivrance, ma main accéléra ses mouvements devenus chaotiques, à l'instar de mes coups de reins. Le risque d'être entendu ou surpris nourrit le feu qui grandissait en moi. Il me fallut quelques minutes ensuite pour éjaculer violemment et sans aucune retenue, savourant l'orgasme et la paix qu'il apportait. Le temps de calmer ma respiration et il ne resta plus aucune trace de mon forfait.]

Jamais la masturbation ne m'avait procuré autant de satisfaction, j'espérais juste que cela suffise. L'eau coulait encore sur mon corps qui parvenait difficilement à se remettre de l'expérience, mais il y arriverait, je craignais plutôt pour ma raison. Avoir utiliser l'image de Sakura pour assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles était perturbant. Cela avait semblait si juste sur le moment... Je me serais pardonné un rêve, cependant je l'avais fait consciemment, je l'avais choisie, elle. Hanté par une culpabilité qui m'était inconnue, je tournai le mitigeur vers la droite. La soudaine fraîcheur de la douche me coupa le souffle et je pouvais voir de la vapeur se dégager de mon corps. Si j'en retenais un seul bienfait ce serait d'être parfaitement revigoré, mais mes esprits n'en étaient pas refroidis. Il me fallait pourtant tourner la page, penser à autre chose.

De retour dans la chambre, je tournai définitivement le dos à la source de mes ennuis, la lassitude finit par me gagner et je parvins à somnoler. Pas longtemps apparemment, constatai-je en regardant ma montre, à peine cinq heures, fichue horloge interne ! Je me serais bien octroyé une ou deux heures de plus en ce dernier jour de week-end, surtout en sachant que de la route nous attendait.

Risquant un regard vers le lit, il me suffit d'observer les soulèvements réguliers de la poitrine de Sakura pour savoir qu'elle était encore profondément endormie. Tant mieux ! Il me restait encore quelques minutes de paix à savourer. Je devais être d'ailleurs le seul debout à cette heure matinale. J'aimais cet instant de la journée, aussi virginal qu'un nouveau né. Il n'y avait pas plus excitant que ce sentiment de toute puissance. Rien n'était écrit, tout était possible. Je ne croyais pas au destin, l'avenir est celui que l'on forge de ses mains.

Me levant, j'allai me laver, cette fois-ci sans m'attarder, effaçant les dernières traces de fatigue. Cette histoire allait avoir raison de moi. Merde ! Mes vêtements étaient restés dans la chambre ! Traînant les pieds jusqu'au placard, je crus d'abord halluciner lorsque je perçus des voix étouffées venues du couloir, mais bientôt des gloussements se firent entendre et je reconnus le rire nerveux de ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ? Et surtout avec qui ? À peine m'étais-je posé la question que l'évidence de la réponse s'imposa.

« Hé merde ! » jurai-je encore une fois, ne prêtant pas attention à la serviette qui se dénoua. Je n'avais d'autre alternative que de les battre à leur propre jeu. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre si je voulais rendre la scène crédible.

* * *

Oh quelle douceur ! Alanguie au bord d'un lac, les hautes herbes agitées par le vent créaient sur ma peau de légères caresses. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de contentement. Le souffle chaud du vent vint bientôt frôler la peau sensible de mon cou et dans un murmure sembla m'appeler, il recommença aussitôt, plus impatient. Quelque chose vint me pincer la joue, certainement un moustique. Ça pince un moustique ? me demandai-je perplexe, mais je chassai vite cette réflexion et l'insecte sanguinaire avec. Le vent exhala un long soupir et je sentis un bras musclé me faire tourner la tête, suivie du reste de mon corps.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix » chuchota-t-il.

Quelque chose de doux et d'humide se posa sur ma bouche, c'était très agréable et je répondis naturellement à cette caresse en commençant à mouvoir mes lèvres. Ce qui était au début un innocent échange tourna vite à l'orage. Mon corps tout entier était animé de frissons délicieux tandis que deux larges mains venaient l'explorer. L'une passant sous mon débardeur enserrant fermement ma taille, l'autre fit plier l'une de mes jambes et un corps souple et chaud effleura le mien dans un étrange ballet. Je n'avais jamais eu de rêve érotique aussi réaliste et je souhaitais qu'il dure encore longtemps, mais les vœux n'étaient pas de ce monde. Et sans mentir, je sentais tout de même que quelque chose clochait, c'était bien trop... vrai.

« Oh mon... pardon ! » s'écria une voix féminine devenue en une journée très familière.

Mikoto ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et plongèrent directement dans l'obscurité infinie des pupilles de Sasuke. Il y avait encore quelques jours, j'aurais été incapable d'y voir quoi que ce soit, pourtant ce matin j'y percevais une lueur particulière et terrifiante, une lueur irrésistible.

C'était donc ça ! Je m'étais toujours moquée de la stupidité des papillons, qui attirés par la lumière, volaient vers une mort certaine à l'instant même je ne les comprenais que trop bien. Cet homme était dangereux et tout mon corps m'envoyait de puissants signaux d'alerte.

« Qu'est-ce... commençais-je en remuant pour me défaire de cette emprise, mais ma tentative échoua lamentablement. La bouche du jeune homme vint sceller abruptement mes lèvres prévenant toute gaffe de ma part. Toute protestation était vaine, honnêtement je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir la force et encore moins la volonté.

« Hé bien petit frère, bien joué ! convint Itachi je saisis alors l'ampleur de la situation et la menace qui couvait.

\- Dégagez de là ! » tempêta Sasuke faisant tendre ses muscles qui glissèrent sous mes doigts : du satin. Les coupables, eux, déguerpirent aussitôt non sans un sourire goguenard.

Pendant une longue minute, il sembla avoir oublier ma présence, le regard fixé sur la porte et je n'osai lui rappeler mon bon souvenir. Je ne pouvais pas non plus rester indéfiniment là, coincée entre le matelas et le corps brûlant de... nu... il était nu. Entièrement. Je pouvais sentir sa... son... bref ! La tête me tourna.

« Pervers ! Satyre ! hurlai-je en tapant des poings sur ce torse admirablement dessiné, pousse-toi !

\- Hé ! Calme toi, s'agaça-t-il en attrapant mes poignets, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu aurais pu juste faire semblant de dormir, non ? C'est ce qu'une personne sensée aurait fait.

\- Itachi n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait si impensable qu'un couple dorme encore à... 6h35 du matin ! En plus je faisais un rêve génial, me lamentai-je, tu pourrais...dégage de là!

\- Un rêve, hein ? répéta-il pas le moins du monde affecté par mes tentatives de fuite. Et de quelle nature je te prie ? Parce que tu ne paraissais pas vouloir en sortir malgré notre... activité, et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ? m'impatientai-je.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de gesticuler comme un ver, c'est assez gênant.

\- Que ? m'interloquai-je suivant le mouvement de sa tête là où nos corps se joignaient, abruti ! Tu n'as qu'à bouger, tu veux me violer ou quoi ?

\- Tu me crois réellement capable d'abuser d'une femme ? demanda-t-il immédiatement grave. Il faisait bien trop sombre maintenant que les intrus s'étaient éclipsés, cependant le son de sa voix ne laissait pas de place au doute je l'avais blessé, véritablement, mais j'étais trop têtue et confuse pour réagir correctement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, les loups savent passer inaperçus dans la bergerie.

\- J'en ai assez entendu » trancha-t-il et se servant du drap comme d'un pagne, quitta la pièce. Un froid étrange me pénétra aussitôt, ainsi qu'une insupportable solitude.

J'en avais peut-être un peu trop dit, néanmoins imaginez-vous vous réveiller à moitié débraillée, un homme au-dessus de vous, qui avait profité de votre sommeil pour vous faire tout un tas de choses, c'était... totalement hypocrite de ma part, soupirai-je. Sans l'intervention des deux zigotos, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous aurait arrêtés, en tout cas pas moi. Je me mis à effleurer ma peau retraçant le parcours de ses mains. Le plaisir était encore intact, si une nouvelle occasion se présentait, je n'étais pas certaine d'y opposer une grande résistance. Encore fallait-il que cela l'intéresse et à moins que je ne m'excuse les chances étaient proches de zéro. Oh et puis zut ! M'excuser ? Cela reviendrait à lui courir après et ça... impossible. Tant pis, je n'étais pas désespérée et il n'était pas le seul homme grand, ténébreux et sexy qui existait sur cette planète.

Regardant l'heure, je décidai tout de même de me lever, de toute façon mes rêves ne pourraient plus concurrencer la réalité et notre départ était imminent. En un temps record, je me douchai et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage, en boule, geste de rébellion bien dérisoire.

* * *

Demain tout sera fini, me répétai-je comme un mantra, demain, j'irai trouver une fille belle, sexy et consentante, qui s'occupera de moi. Mon attirance pour ma complice disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, surtout que je ne reverrai plus la demoiselle avant un bon moment. Elle avait le don de me faire oublier mes promesses, tous mes beaux principes en prenaient un coup. Sakura possédait une haute teneur en toxicité, moins je la côtoierai, mieux je me porterai. Le retour en voiture serait une épreuve pour mes nerfs, néanmoins ma volonté triomphera.

En passant dans le couloir principal je pris conscience de mon absence de vêtements, mais je ne donnerai pas le plaisir à cette vipère de réapparaître devant elle. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, sûrement pas, j'étais la victime dans l'histoire. Je me dirigeai au sous-sol, une salle de sport y avait été aménagée. J'étais certain d'y trouver un t-shirt et un short, j'en avais toute une collection. Une fois habillé un autre de mes besoins primaires cria pour être satisfait. Ce fut donc sans tarder que je pris le chemin de la salle à manger, ma mère avait dû déjà tout installer pour le petit-déjeuner.

Je fus tout de même surpris d'y retrouver ma prétendue fiancée, plus pimpante que jamais. Dire qu'elle m'avait presque accusé de viol ! Moi ! Je n'avais qu'à lever le petit doigt et une tripotée de nanas se jetait sur moi. Tout à coup une rage sourde monta en moi et mes yeux se posèrent sur ma cousine. Le viol, cet acte criminel, dévastateur, ne pouvait être évoqué si légèrement. La victime était marquée à tout jamais dans sa chair, dans son esprit. Hinata prit conscience de mon entrée et me sourit timidement. Ce sourire, il avait mis si longtemps à réapparaître mais ce n'était encore que l'ombre de celui que je conservais précieusement dans mes souvenirs. Je devais être plus qu'insistant car celle-ci me scruta à son tour. Je décelai dans son regard une inquiétude grandissante, une peur presque panique, ce fut comme un seau d'eau froide et je me contrains à faire fi des pensées meurtrières qui m'avaient submergé. Je détestais la voir ainsi. Alors je ne pus que retourner son sourire, désolé de l'avoir apeurée. Cet échange bien que bref n'avait pas échappé à Sakura qui nous jetait des œillades inquisitrices, pourtant elle devrait se contenter de son imagination pour satisfaire sa curiosité car elle ne tirerait rien de moi ou de ma cousine.

* * *

J'avais senti la présence de Sasuke avant de le voir, une aura macabre s'était insinuée jusqu'à moi suspendant mes gestes et mes pensées. Je fus la seule à lever la tête et pus intercepter sans le comprendre le dialogue visuel qu'il partagea avec Hinata. Étrange était un doux euphémisme pour décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela aurait pu tout aussi bien n'être qu'une vision tant l'événement fut bref. Je cherchai à capter l'attention du jeune homme pour obtenir un semblant d'explication, je n'eus droit qu'à une grande claque dans la gueule. Il avait décidé de m'ignorer totalement, bien pour la crédibilité ! Bon pour notre business ça ! Il allait tout faire foirer juste pour ce que j'avais dit ce matin ? Il n'était pas sérieux ! Je devais trouver un moyen d'aplanir les choses rapidement.

Connaissant son penchant pour la caféine, je m'élançai vers la cafetière en ligne droite, prenant le risque de faire tomber comme des quilles tous ceux se trouvant sur mon chemin. Aucun enfant, aucune personne âgée n'a été blessée durant l'action, je plaiderais peut-être coupable pour un pied écrabouillé si un jour il y avait plainte.

Juste à temps, je me saisis de l'objet désiré, seul bémol une autre main se trouvait sous la mienne.

« Monsieur Uchi-ha, vous voulez du café...aussi, bafouillai-je surprise par cette nouvelle confrontation, laissez-moi vous...servir.

\- Ça ira merci, déclina-t-il poliment.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, insistai-je voyant Sasuke prendre une tasse propre sur la grande table, c'était le moment.

\- Vous savez que vous devrez lâcher cette cafetière de toute façon ? me signala-t-il et j'eus la désagréable impression d'être prise pour une idiote.

\- C'est une menace ? Je- je peux me tromper mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi ça sonne comme une menace... commentai-je ma voix perdant de son intensité en même temps que s'évanouissait ma confiance.

\- Sakura c'est ça ?

\- Oui ? confirmai-je légèrement stressée et agacée, comme si ça ne valait pas la peine qu'on se souvienne de mon prénom.

\- J'aimerais récupérer ma main et peut-être pourrais-je ensuite savourer tranquillement cet arabica importé du Kenya.

\- Oh ! fis-je désarçonnée et libérant immédiatement le patriarche, mais je peux encore vous servir.

\- Non, je vais le faire » conclut-il en s'éloignant avec le précieux liquide. Tout ce manège pour rien, le voilà qui fournissait Sasuke de sa drogue matinale. Il allait falloir trouver un autre prétexte. Ceci dit, j'enfournai dans ma bouche un pain au chocolat le moins élégamment du monde, extériorisant ainsi ma frustration. Trois heures de plus dans cette maison et le bouton de mon pantalon sauterait.

D'un regard Sasuke me fit comprendre qu'il était temps de partir et donc de descendre nos sacs afin de charger la voiture. J'obtempérai, à la fois soulagée que cette mascarade prenne fin et triste de quitter ce lieu fabuleux. Mikoto y était évidemment pour beaucoup. Je laissai mes yeux vagabonder jouissant de la beauté des œuvres exposées un peu partout dans la maison tout en me dirigeant vers la chambre, Sasuke sur mes talons.

« On n'a pas toute la journée ! s'irrita-t-il de ma lenteur.

\- C'est bon, on n'est pas aux pièces !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver après minuit... j'ai une importante réunion demain matin.

\- Oh... et ça va aller ? m'inquiétai-je malgré moi, je veux dire, avec ce week-end tu n'as pas pu bosser.

\- Bien sûr que ça va aller, ricana-t-il plein d'orgueil, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu si je ne l'avais pas anticipée ?

\- Mais quelle idiote je suis de m'être pendant trente secondes inquiétée pour le Oh-tout-puissant Sasuke Uchiha, non franchement, ironisai-je, on ne m'y prendra plus, promis.

\- Alors merci de ta sollicitude, mais non merci ».

Mais quel numéro ce type ! Il me rendait totalement chèvre . Un instant j'avais l'impression qu'on avait réussi à établir une certaine connexion et la seconde suivante, il me faisait sortir de mes gonds par son arrogance et son mépris. Et puis tant pis pour lui, je voulais arranger les choses mais il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts à décoller, c'était sans compter la dernière volonté de la femme de maison.

« Venez ! Venez tous, nous allons prendre une photo de famille.

\- Poussez-vous Sayuki, vous n'avez rien à faire dans le cadre, m'ordonna Naori tandis que chacun cherchait une place devant la fontaine.

\- La sénilité vous guette apparemment, mon nom c'est Sakura, pestai-je la mémoire faisait vraiment défaut à cette famille !

\- Sakura chérie, mettez-vous à droite de Sasuke, parfait ! Hiashi, mets-toi derrière tes enfants et... Sasuke tu veux bien te rapprocher de ta fiancée ?

\- On dirait bien qu'il y a des nuages au paradis, annonça Itachi à la cantonade et le cadet vint poser mollement son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Je n'ai pas la peste tu sais ? informai-je en chuchotant mon compagnon qui soupira d'impatience.

\- Non mais je crains que ta bêtise ne soit contagieuse, rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? articulai-je pour marquer mon agacement tout en restant discrète.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! asséna-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... je me suis laissée emporter... tu sais comment je suis... mes émotions prennent souvent le dessus et je dis n'importe quoi.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini les messes basses ? intervint encore une fois le fauteur de trouble.

\- C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! poursuivit Sasuke sans se préoccuper de son frère, il va falloir que tu fasses plus attention à ce qui sort de ta jolie petite bouche !

\- De ma...

\- Et voilà ! » s'enthousiasma Mikoto qui venait d'immortaliser l'instant. Ce n'était pas cette image qu'elle allait accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'eus pas l'opportunité de revenir sur ces derniers mots car déjà la masse se dispersait et Sasuke en profita pour s'éclipser. Franchement je n'y comprenais plus rien, ma spontanéité n'avait jamais été un problème jusqu'à présent et je l'avais faite taire durant notre week-end pour que tout se passe au mieux. J'avais le droit à une pause quand on était rien que tous les deux, non ? Qu'avais-je bien pu dire qui l'avait froissé autant ? Déçue à un point que je ne m'expliquais pas, je m'aventurai dans le jardin respirant le parfum envoûtant des fleurs et savourant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour apaiser les cœurs et les esprits.

« Sakura ? m'interpella l'hôtesse qui me rejoignit, vous vous êtes fâchés ? Pas à cause nous j'espère ? me questionna-t-elle avec un air coupable,.

\- Noooon, la rassurai-je, c'est autre chose.

\- Sakura vous avez dû nous trouver envahissants, mais nos intentions ne sont jamais mauvaises.

\- Disons que pour ce matin... vous avez été inspirée par la mauvaise personne. Je vous crois Mikoto, continuai-je après une petite pause, je suis juste très... gênée que vous nous ayez surpris en pleine... euh action.

\- Ne le soyez pas ma chérie, les seules choses que j'ai pu voir étaient le dos de mon fils et son regard meurtrier. Il a pris soin de vous cacher, en rabattant légèrement le drap. S'il y a une chose dont je me targue, c'est bien la galanterie de mes fils ! J'en ai bavé pour leur inculquer les bonnes manières et surtout pour qu'ils ne les oublient pas ! souligna-t-elle fièrement ».

Oh, maintenant que j'y pensais... il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir grand chose notamment grâce à la pénombre de la pièce.

« C'est vrai, reconnus-je me remémorant tous leurs gestes parfois anodins qui témoignaient d'une très bonne éducation et d'un respect envers la gente féminine, vous les avez bien élevés.

\- Sasuke est exigeant envers les gens qu'il aime, alors il l'est d'autant plus avec vous. Il a les défauts de ses qualités que voulez-vous ! Donnez lui tout ce que vous avez et il essaiera de vous le rendre au centuple, s'exclama-t-elle passionnément.

\- Mais... c'est effrayant... de s'abandonner comme ça, entièrement... même quand on est follement amoureux ajoutai-je précipitamment en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est ainsi que nous aimons chez les Uchiha : sans compromis ! Je comprends que cela soit... en fait non, ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part... Je ne connais pas cette peur car je sais ce qu'aimer un homme de cette famille signifie. Faites moi confiance, dit-elle prenant mes mains dans les siennes, vous pouvez avec lui, sans arrière-pensée ! »

Je ne pus lui offrir qu'un timide sourire en échange de ses conseils. Il fallait être cinglé pour mettre dans la balance sa personne dans sa totalité, corps, âme et intellect. Comme si on pouvait être absolument certain de ce que l'autre investira dans la relation... Mikoto avait l'air de croire que cela était possible, voire même inenvisageable autrement dans leur famille.

Mon esprit vagabonda vers le cadet, comme souvent réalisai-je. Cet homme était un être entier, au caractère parfois taciturne mais attendrissant, avec ses principes il semblait venir d'une autre époque. Il était beau comme un dieu ce qui apportait une sacrée valeur ajoutée ! Il était facile de craquer pour lui mais il devait être difficile à aimer sur le long terme, un vrai défi ! Cependant il devait être agréable d'être aimé aussi... farouchement. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut et mon cœur accéléra quelque peu son tempo. Oui je pouvais aisément l'imaginer. Cette femme devrait être exceptionnelle... Je ne faisais qu'emprunter sa place en attendant qu'elle daigne pointer le bout de son nez parfait - de la chirurgie sans nul doute.

« J'espère vous avoir rassurée, reprit ma compagne, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrée. J'aimerais bien discuter avec vous plus longuement mais mon devoir m'appelle, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers son frère qui lui signalait son départ.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un incident diplomatique, répondis-je ne pouvant cette fois-ci taire mon sarcasme, mais elle ne le prit pas mal.

\- Je suis « à l'ancienne » comme on dit !

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne corresponds pas à cette version de la femme d'intérieur ? Ni ne veut l'être d'ailleurs.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Cette famille a besoin de sang neuf. Je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir ma chère et à bientôt » conclut-elle me faisant la bise et me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Si tout se passait comme prévu nous aurions effectivement l'occasion de nous revoir et cela m'enchantait d'avance. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lire un jour dans ses yeux rieurs la déception qu'engendrerait inévitablement la vérité. Le seul que cela réjouirait serait Itachi. En parlant du diable, voici qu'il se dirigeait par ici, ajoutant un nouveau poids sur ma conscience. Sa démarche féline et nonchalante avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant et d'inquiétant en même temps. Il ne venait pas pour sympathiser c'était flagrant. Ne souhaitant pas rester seule avec lui, j'emboîtai le pas de la femme de maison.

« Hé bien au revoir » envoyai-je en passant devant lui avec toute la superbe dont j'étais capable malgré la raideur de mes membres. Je devais à tout prix éviter une confrontation directe, ce que lui cherchait absolument à provoquer à l'évidence. À peine avais-je atteint son niveau qu'une main ferme prévint toute tentative de fuite.

« Je te fais si peur que ça ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! mentis-je misérablement.

\- On n'est pas bien là ? Tous les deux ? questionna-t-il parcourant le jardin d'un regard appréciateur, tu peux bien accorder cinq minutes à ton futur beau-frère non ? »

Sa dernière phrase me laissa sans voix. Avait-il fini par reconnaître l'authenticité de notre couple? Faux couple ! La formule était étrange mais vrai. Un truc dans son sourire m'incitait à ne baisser aucunement ma garde, cet homme était fourbe. Je m'apprêtais à répondre positivement à sa requête quand il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Allez il n'y a personne à impressionner, dis-moi comment tu as fait ? Je suis curieux et même admirateur.

\- J- je ne suis p- pas sûre de comprendre, bégayai-je prise de sueurs froides.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manœuvrer mon frère aussi bien, on dirait un toutou à sa mémère, ricana-t-il, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui plaît chez toi, j'ai beau regarder... Un joli minois certes... Soyons généreux je te mets 7/10 franchement c'est honnête !

\- Qu- qu, ne pus-je qu'articuler à présent blanche comme un linge, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi insultée de toute ma vie.

\- Oh refais-le on dirait un poisson sur l'étale d'un marchand, minauda-t-il.

\- Tu es... Tu es un véritable salopard ! articulai-je tout bas sentant poindre la colère, tu te crois supérieur à moi ? À ton frère ?

\- Oh ça y est, la voilà mon arnaqueuse » se réjouit-il se permettant de me relever le menton de son index. L'émeraude, minéral pur et éclatant se confronta à l'onyx, sombre et profond.

Nous étions si proches à présent que je sentais son haleine chatouiller ma figure. Je ne pus esquiver son prochain mouvement, en une fraction de seconde, Itachi combla la distance qui nous séparait et m'embrassait. C'était brutal et douloureux, il m'imposait ainsi sa force, sa détermination, et je me débattais vaillamment mais sa main était comme les serres d'un aigle sur sa proie. Il me relâcha soudainement et le triomphe brillait dans ses yeux. Sur mes joues roulaient des larmes que je n'avais même pas senties monter, mon humiliation était totale. Très vite son visage devint lisse comme le marbre et la terreur me figea.

« Tu es une femme de la pire espèce, tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner tout ce petit monde mais je sais ce que tu es. Alors quand vous allez rentrer avec Sasuke, tu lui diras que tu as changé d'avis, que c'est trop tôt, bref les excuses habituelles, tu vas rompre ces fiançailles de pacotilles car sinon crois-moi, j'ai les moyens de te détruire ».

Ce ne fut que quand il disparut de mon champ de vision, que je pus à nouveau respirer. Il n'était décidément pas à prendre à la légère. Rageusement j'essuyai mes lèvres que les siennes avaient osé maltraiter et les larmes que j'avais honteusement versées. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Que savait-il exactement ? Quelles seraient les conséquences pour Sasuke si jamais cela était dévoilé ? Si c'était une tentative d'intimidation, elle fonctionnait ! Reprends-toi Sakura, c'était peut-être du bluff ! Rassemblant mon courage et calmant ma colère, je rejoignis la troupe en tenant d'ignorer le tremblement de mes mains, en vain.

Je fis le tour de chaque personne, promettant à Neji d'accompagner Sasuke lorsque s'ouvrira son nouvel établissement, à Hinata de partager un repas avec elle et Naruto, à Naori de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait que je fasse et quant à Fugaku...son air sérieux me décontenançait totalement je n'allais quand même pas lui faire la bise. Maladroitement je lui tendis la main qu'il emprisonna dans la sienne. M'incitant à l'ouvrir il y glissa un petit objet, mais ne me laissa pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Je découvris avec suspicion au creux de ma paume une clé USB... que pouvait-elle contenir ? Je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre d'être chez moi pour le découvrir, mais cela attisait grandement ma curiosité.

De son côté, le beau brun subissait les embrassades de ses proches restant le plus stoïque possible, cet homme devait avoir un disque dur et une carte mère à la place du cœur, n'en déplaise à Mikoto. Un dernier regard à l'élégante demeure et je pris place sur le siège passager de la berline.

* * *

Je vis Sakura, inhabituellement calme, s'installer dans le véhicule tandis que les effusions n'en finissaient plus. J'adorais ma famille, ne vous méprenez pas, mais toutes ces démonstrations d'affection me donnaient de l'urticaire. Je réussis enfin à m'extirper des bras de ma grand-mère et nous prîmes la route dans un silence de bon aloi. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et les routes sinueuses du bord de mer n'allaient pas nous permettre de rattraper le temps perdu, heureusement que la météo était correcte.

« Dès que possible, nous rejoindrons l'autoroute » annonçai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais l'étrange attitude de Sakura me décontenançait. J'étais cependant trop prudent pour tenter d'en connaître la raison et la laissai à ses pensées apparemment obscures.

Je sentis très vite une zone de mon cou devenir sensible, comme si on y plantait une aiguille de manière répétée. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus ma voisine me fixer sans ciller, un rien psychopathe. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à rompre ce calme qui m'était si cher.

« Je reconnais avoir exagéré, mais ta manière de gérer la moindre difficulté...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En boudant dans ton coin ! balança-t-elle du tac à tac, ça n'arrange pas nos affaires.

\- Une prise de tête de temps en temps, c'est sain dans un couple, argumentai-je trop fier pour admettre qu'elle avait raison.

\- Peut-être bien mais on n'est tout sauf un couple, en en faisant trop on risque d'être démasqués, comme l'accident de ce matin... si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne te suis plus, tu parles de mon comportement en public ou de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre ?

\- Les deux !

\- Il fallait faire vite, me justifiai-je fatigué de revenir là-dessus.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un caleçon ?

\- En effet, confirmai-je laissant poindre dans ma voix un léger trait d'humour, après tout autant s'en amuser.

\- Ce n'est pas la pudeur qui t'étouffe, commenta-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle le faisait exprès n'est-ce pas ? m'interrogeai-je mes yeux parcourant les courbes mises soudainement en avant.

\- C'est une notion inutile, repris-je me giflant mentalement, nous sommes tous faits de la même façon.

\- Oh mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais, tu es exhibitionniste ? s'offusqua-t-elle faussement, rentrant dans mon jeu.

\- Il faut toujours que tu noircisses le tableau. Je me demande comment tu parles de moi à tes amis !

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant.

\- Oh voyons, tu ne t'es pas vantée auprès d'eux de la prise que tu as faite ?

\- Pour quoi faire, tout ça est bidon ! Et puis c'est plus simple de respecter notre accord ainsi.

\- Pas tout... la contredis-je les mots allant plus vite que ma pensée, voilà qu'elle déteignait sur moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien pour rendre les choses encore plus crédibles, parler de nous à tes proches serait envisageable, non ? Je t'ai bien présentée à ma famille.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir et tu changes de sujet, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bidon ?

\- Et bien.. commençais-je n'en menant pas large, la situation a beau être truquée, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas... feindre.

\- Comme... les sentiments ? proposa-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire mutin.

\- Comme... repris-je cherchant une réponse adéquate.

\- Ah je sais ! Tu ne peux t'empêcher de ressentir... de l'admiration ? Du désir ?

\- De l'agacement et de la fatigue surtout.

\- Ah tu n'as pas dit non ! triompha-t-elle les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

\- Nier serait stupide, mais n'en tire aucune gloire, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Tu ne convaincs personne chantonna-t-elle.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, lui accordai-je soulagé malgré moi que l'ambiance soit à nouveau plus détendue entre nous.

\- N'empêche que la prochaine fois... si tu pouvais faire autrement...

\- Je ne cherchai pas à te violer, émis-je la voix chargée de je ne sais quelle émotion.

\- On est deux dans l'affaire, je... me suis laissée emporter au début, j'aurais pu t'arrêter reconnut-elle essayant de dissimuler la rougeur soudaine de ses joues en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Tu as essayé, mais il t'a fallu bien cinq minutes pour réagir !

\- Deux minutes ! Je croyais que tu étais Fassbender, impossible de faire autrement.

\- Mouais, disons que je vais te croire juste parce qu'il s'agit d'un semblant d'excuses.

\- Et les tiennes ? Tu sais la foudre ne va pas te tomber dessus si tu prononces ces trois petits mots...

\- Hn, bronchai-je préférant me focaliser sur la route que j'avais bien trop délaissée depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Je... commença-t-elle dans l'espoir de m'entendre formuler des regrets.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

\- Je suis...

\- Tsss sifflai-je exaspéré par son entêtement, j'admets avoir agi sous une impulsion, mais mes intentions étaient bonnes.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de bonnes actions, elle déglutit, je voulais te remercier...

\- De quoi ? demandai-je curieux de ce revirement.

\- Il paraît que tu m'as... protégée... couverte ! Avec le drap.

\- Hn, murmurai-je me rejouant la scène et effectivement cela avait été un pur réflexe.

\- Quoi?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas laissé Itachi lorgner sur ma fiancée, la renseignai-je comme une évidence et le rouge de ses joues s'accentua.

\- Merci » dit-elle tellement bas que sa gratitude faillit passer inaperçue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma voisine se laissa emportée par la fatigue, malgré la nervosité qui paraissait l'habiter depuis notre départ. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres ni anecdotes croustillantes, il me tardait de pouvoir à mon tour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Il était vingt-trois heures passées quand je garai la voiture devant la porte de l'immeuble de Sakura.

* * *

Une légère secousse me fit revenir à moi, il n'y avait pas à tortiller, pour s'endormir la voiture c'était parfait mais cela s'accompagnait inévitablement d'un torticolis et d'un dos déglingué. J'irai voir mon pote étudiant en ostéopathie dans la semaine, un sourire, un battement de cils et il m'offrirait la séance comme d'habitude.

Un raclement de gorge me rappela la présence de mon chauffeur et avec les cernes qu'il se payait, son plus grand désir devait être de me voir sortir de la voiture pour se vautrer sur son lit. Je ne pus retenir un gloussement tant l'image était invraisemblable, un Uchiha ne se vautrait pas voyons, il s'étendait tel un prince. Je lançai un regard moqueur à mon voisin qui en réponse haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Je secouai la tête lui signifiant l'inintérêt de mes pensées, mais une en particulier devait être évoquée. Mon angoisse refit surface en me remémorant notre échange.

« Quoi encore ? s'agaça Sasuke quand il me vit prête à ouvrir la bouche, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ou... jamais ?

\- Non ! C'est important.

\- Résume alors ! exigea-t-il et il me fallut quelques secondes pour savoir par où j'allais commencer.

\- Au repas hier, tu as interrompu ton frère, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Vaguement, répondit-il en se massant les arcades sourcilières.

\- Je suis presque sûre qu'il allait parler de mon boulot et en partant -

\- Ex-boulot ! rectifia-t-il.

\- En partant, insistai-je pour qu'il ne m'interrompt plus, il m'a menacée de... me stoppai-je subitement, le regard de Sasuke était encore plus intimidant que celui de son frère et je renonçai à lui révéler un certain détail.

\- Menacée ? Que t'a-t-il exactement ? m'interrogea-t-il le timbre si grave que j'en eus des frissons.

\- I-il m'a dit de te quitter car il possédait des informations compromettantes à mon sujet et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à... à me détruire, ce sont ses mots.

\- Le salop ! pesta-t-il, c'est une stratégie, je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. S'il avait vraiment quelque chose, il aurait déjà tout dévoilé, il n'a aucun intérêt à attendre.

\- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Il est au courant ! haussai-je le ton frustrée et alarmée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

\- Écoute quoi qu'il en soit, on ne change rien au plan et même s'il parle, on fera front.

\- Et tes parents ? Ne penseront-ils pas que si tu sors avec une fille comme moi, tu deviens indigne de l'entreprise ?

\- Mon père peut-être mais-

\- Ton frère est un pervers-narcissique, il doit attendre le meilleur moment pour que cette bombe occasionne le plus de dégâts possible, débitai-je.

\- Hé stop, ne panique pas ! dit-il enserrant mon visage entre ses mains brûlantes, je vais me renseigner d'accord ? Ça te rassure ?

\- Un peu, bafouillai-je le souffle coupé par notre soudaine proximité.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire une fille comme toi ? On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que tu ne manques pas de courage, je dirais même d'audace, tu es maligne dommage que tu sois si irréfléchie, c'est d'ailleurs assez paradoxal. Tu es aussi...

\- Tu le penses vraiment ou c'est juste pour me calmer ? murmurai-je abasourdie.

\- Les deux, admit-il souriant espièglement.

\- Merci » soufflai-je perdant mon regard dans le sien.

Je n'avais qu'à avancer de deux centimètres pour que nos lèvres se frôlent, je parvenais même à distinguer la pupille de son iris pourtant si sombre. La fatigue devait me jouer des tours car j'aurais juré les voir ensuite fixer ma bouche. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa personne, et Sasuke ne faisait aucun geste de recul. Je ne remarquai l'effondrement de mon chignon que lorsqu'il remit en place une mèche folle avec une douceur surprenante. Sa main traça lentement les contours de mon visage, celle-ci même qui avait fait vibrer tout mon être ce matin, aventureuse et possessive. Il me fallait de l'air, c'était vital. Brusquement, je m'extirpai de cette emprise et balançai un bonne nuit avant de m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Mon comportement avait dû le surprendre mais je m'en fichais éperdument à l'instant, seule comptait ma tranquillité. Dans l'angle du bâtiment, je guettai le départ vrombissant de Sasuke. Je pris appui sur le mur, juste quelques minutes, le temps que le tournis s'estompe. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les éclats de rires et de voix qui s'échappaient des fenêtres mal isolées du quartier. Une caresse anodine, un sourire en coin et mon cœur s'affolait... J'étais dans la merde !

* * *

 **Bon voilà le dernier chapitre écrit mis en ligne avant la fin de l'année! Je travaille sur le** **suivant mais n'ai aucun pronostic à vous offrir, je fais au mieux avec mon emploi du temps surchargé. J'espère que vous continuez à prendre du plaisir en lisant mon histoire et vous donne mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année: l'amour, la santé, la réussite et l'inspiration dont vous avez besoin pour mener à bien tous vos projets.**

 **Je vous bisouille.**

 **Kimi**


End file.
